Prelude to a Kiss
by Lovisa Devereux
Summary: The Medjai strike at Hamunaptra and Evelyn is in shock and consumed by guilt after defending herself against one of the Ancient Guardians. A Prelude to a Kiss, and what happens after it concerning American legionnaire Rick O'Connell...
1. Chapter One

Attention :) this fanfic was first started in 2004 I believe…I was 14 years old and am now nearing the big two oh. I am in the process or re-writing a lot of the chapters to reflect my new writing style so please be patient. I hope you enjoy as this is my most treasured and long standing fanfiction.

Canon pairings as usual, but with a slight little venture off the actual events of the film…in the latter chapters we alternate between Rick and Evie's POV respectively.

-

_I fired the gun as quickly as possible, causing a flash and blinding spark which was set dramatically against the dark desert sky. The huge thing went off which such a blast that I was thrown backwards, and I felt my head hit something hard, and then, pulled into drowsiness I slowly closed my eyes..._

I found her lying on her back with the gun at her feet. God no, don't let her have been shot...

"Evelyn." I mutter, hearing her groan and helping her up."You alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She replies, not protesting that I am holding her closer than usual. My fingers brush her bruised cheek gently, and a pulse of electricity seems to pass through our skin. Her fingers are gently clutching at my shirt as though if I weren't holding her she'd fall away, beneath the sands...

"See! That prooves it! For them to protect it like this there's gotta be something underneath that sand!" Observes a voice.

"Those men are from the desert, they value water, not gold." I reply, watching the black robed men ride off into the distance.

"How about, at night, we combine forces, hey O'Connell?" asks one of the hard-faced treasure seekers.

I turn to Evelyn and she nods, but her thoughts are obviously elsewhere.

She gently pulls away from me, and heads off in search of something.

"I haven't taken a thing!" cries Beni as she approaches him. "I am just checking the dead to see if they aren't dead!"

Weasel. Thieving the dead, even I wouldn't stoop that low.

_I need to find him, that man, that poor man..._

_I find him a couple of feet from where O'Connell helped me up. He's...lying in a puddle of crimson. Killed, murdered by a bullet from the gun that I fired._

_My eyes sting, but remain unusually dry as guilt consumes me, pure raw guilt. I killed a man, a living person... I may be an atheist, but still, taking the life from another is against any gods desire._

_I notice a clean blade at his side, still being clutched by his cold hand. He would have killed me, I would be dead..._

I follow her and find her standing over a body, a black robed body. It must've been one of the guys that she shot. Had she shot someone? I definately heard my gun empty its ammuntion earlier. Upon closer inspection, she ain't crying, just standing there, motionless. She's surprisingly quiet. I take a tentative step forward and place my hand on her shoulder.

_I feel a hand grasp my shoulder. I jump back and scream- The desert nomads have come back for me because I killed one of their men!_

_I turn around and find O'Connell standing there, his eyes surveying me. Eventually locking on mine._

_"You okay?" He asks gently. A tone of his voice that I didn't think would describe his usual commanding baritone._

_"Hmm." I reply, neither nodding nor disagreeing. His hand stays where he placed it, gently offering me comfort._

_"Who's that guy?" He asks, clearly following my gaze._

_"A..a nomad. I-I..."_

_"You what?" He presses the matter, his eyes telling me that I need to tell him the answer._

_"I shot him." I finish in a strange whisper, my voice unmatching my normal tone, and dry, matching the texture of the vast desert. I gaze into the closed eyes of the man. I bend down, so close that I can see the stubble on his face and scars that had not yet healed on his forehead._

_"I shot him..." I repeat. I look up to see O'Connell looking down at me with concern._

_"Help him..." I beg, my voice quiet and eager. He sighs, and bends down to match my level._

_His hand reaches out and checks the mans neck where his pulse should be. He closes his eyes, confirming his suspicions._

_"He's dead Evelyn." He whispers to me, so only that I can hear._

_I rear back quickly and stand up. My eyes are prickling with tears, tears that I cannot allow. He is watching me, I can feel his stare upon me, as I slowly look away without so much as a backwards glance at the body._

She's walking away, not even turning back... "Evelyn!" I call.

She doesn't answer, I don't even think she can. I watch her head off, each step taking longer than the last, in a general direction towards our camp.

I watch as she slows even further, if possible, until she reaches a completely motionless state. "Evelyn." I ask, as she sways gently in the cold desert breeze.

And then it happens so quickly that I barely make it to her. She falls to the ground, and I rush to her side.

"Evelyn!" I call quickly, urgently.

Her eyes are closed, her sand covered hair lies softly framing her beautiful face...

She is lying in the sand, half in my arms. She makes no sound...but she's okay. She has to be...

I gently check her pulse, and sigh when I find it beating, slowly at that, but nether-the-less beating.

My large, rough, worn hands look out of place next to her skin. Her hands are so small- I daringly take one in my own and gently squeeze it.

"Come on Evelyn. Wake up." I whisper, almost one hundered percent sure that when she awakes, she will return to being properly British; she'll tell me that she's perfectly okay, and would I kindly let go of her?

She moans slightly, and I carry her over to our camp which lies a couple of feet away. I gently place her near the fire, but not too near that would make her too hot.

She's fainted. She'll wake up soon...

She moans again. I wonder what she's dreaming...

_Can you dream when you're knocked out? Dead to the world?_

_In my mind's eye, he's running towards me...scimitar raised...about to strike..._

_And all of a sudden my head is spinning, and I find myself nearer to the floor._

_As I meet the floor, I find gentle hands are lowering me, talking to me..._

_But that cannot change the fact that I murdered that man...killed him...took him from this world...his wife, his children for god's sake..._

_I do not deserve comfort._

_But then I forget all that, and as though I am in a different time altogether, and that I haven't just murdered a man, Mister O'Connell has me in his arms, he leans down, and acts like he's going to kiss me..._

_"Kiss me Mister O'Connell..." I find myself asking as I hold onto his strong arms._

_He grins that dashing grin of his and kisses me, a kiss that's a thousand times better than when he kissed me at the prison, well, not that there's much to compare to, if you could call that a kiss..._

She seems to smile coyly, even in sleep she must be shy. "Evelyn, hey, Evelyn..."

She seems to stir, so I give her a gentle shake. She's still in my arms. I wait for the protest.

She looks up sheepishly at me. "What happened?" Her smaller, paler hand grabs my arm tighter.

"You erm, uh, fainted." I inform her.

She sighs and tries to sit up. I help her. "You okay?"

"Hmmm." She gives me an all purpose answer.

Her face suddenly falls, and she looks awful, almost consumed by something.

"A penny for your thoughts." I ask her gently, not moving from her side. I may as well enjoy being so close to her before she tells me to leave her alone...but she looks so--upset.

"I killed him, I shot him Mister O'Connell..." She begins, her voice and tone hard, but slowly faltering.

Ok then. She's never killed a guy before. How can I explain this to her? "You had to kill him, otherwise he woulda killed you. I shouldn't have given you the gun-" I put my free hand to my head, the other is still in a firm grasp around hers.

"Don't blame yourself. I didn't have to fire it." She told me firmly.

"If ya didn't you'd be dead!" I argued back.

"Well..." She glanced far behind us to where the body was (I had made sure to move her as far away as possible from it), as though she was actually contemplating whether things would have been better if she had died. Then she manages to hoarsely choke out- "I feel awful."

And suddenly she started to cry. Rivers of grief and guilt steadily dripping from her eyes, down her cheeks until she can no longer look at me.

_I was crying my eyes out for the man I had killed. For the man I didn't know..._

_I guess that Mister O'Connell is just looking at me. I manage to look at him, momentarily pulling myself out of my shame. He almost looks concerned. "Hey, it's alright."_

_And then he's holding me tighter...and I relax in his arms, feeling comfortable..._

_And then Jonathans appears and we fly apart like the other is on fire._

_I wrap my arms around myself to replace the void and lack of warmth that I had been getting from Mister O'Connells embrace._

_"Hey Evy!" He grins as he swigs deeply from his bottle. "Good show eh?" He laughs, referring to the ransacking of our camp._

_"Hardly. Don't be an idiot and act like you had a good time shooting people-" I begin furiously, my voice rising._

_He sits himself down, ignores me, and goes to complete his sentence. "O'Connell..."_

_"Yeah?" Asks Mister O'Connell, and I can't help but catch his eye, and then blush...He's sitting there, cleaning his gun. We're almost in the same positions as when the Medjai first arrived, minutes before...Except this time, he was holding me...and it felt--right. Even though Jonathan is here, it almost seems as though we are the only people here..._

_"Thanks for, you know, helping me against those bastards..." tells my brother, his head starting to loll against his chest. I tut angrily at his choice of language._

_And then my brother is asleep, snoring gently for a change._

_For a while, Mister O'Connell doesn't regard me. He merely carries on cleaning that rather large gun of his, the one that I had fired, and murdered someone with- but I am not going to dwell on that now..._

_And then, as I look into the fire, daring a glance at the man I am finding myself to be very much attracted to, my mind can't help itself, and begins to actually imagine what it would be like to really kiss the handsome man before me, to be swept off my feet, like in one of those Romantic novels I had bothered to read once.(Historic novels, or factual works being more to my taste and liking. But the romance novel was a gift from my dear brother)_

_But in those novels, the heroine is always the same: feminine, gracious, not at all clumbsy; which has been of great description for me all of my life._

_But the heroes always seem to be like Mister O'Connell, and when the heroine almost gets killed, or kidnapped, the heroic gentleman saves her, and she has the occasional cry, whimper, moan, faint..._

_Not that it is fair to judge all women to be tearful or perfect, though I had just given a fair display of that earlier... (tearful, not perfect)_

_Lost in thought, I don't notice him looking at me, his face solemn, then turning into a brief smile...and when I see him, we both look at Jonathan, sound asleep. And when I move closer to the broad American, he doesn't move, but merely moves closer to me, and once again I blush._

_I slowly go back into his arms when he offers them. I dare to nestle my face into his shirt, to find the safety and comfort that I could never find with Jonathan when he hugged me. Of course, being held by a complete stranger, strong, handsome and brave though he may be, it is rather a larger difference than to have been weeping and have your brother try to awkwardly hug you, not that I cry often you must understand..._

_"You okay yet?" He asks me, and with my head on his chest I can feel his words, and not just hear them._

_I shake my head. "I murdered someone." I spit angrily, more so at myself for letting this happen._

_"He had a sword. He was going to kill you. You acted instinctively. Hey, look at me." He whispers to me, his hand gently rested on my forearm._

_I look up at him, and seeing his face so full of- something. Something I cannot describe but have never seen in this mans face before. The lost expression combined with his that matches the way he held and looked at me when we were holding each other before Mister Burns and the other Americans, and act that I thought had occured due to the shock of the raid, and to my being the smallest, weakest and only female member that needed looking after._

_But looking at him, I can see that that is different. My previous conception was incorrect, the emotion is there again, so it can't just be coincidence..._

_"I don't want you to worry. If that guy killed you, d'you think he'd have been worrying? No, but when I found out he sure as hell would be..."_

_I laugh gently at his threats, and rest closer to him. "You don't mind do you?" I ask quietly, blushing as I speak the words, and afraid of rejection or an acception out of kindness._

_"No. Not at all." He answers huskily. "But I don't think I'll be the most comfortable pillow." He chuckles._

_I smile to myself, and refrain from answering that I beg to differ._

She's resting her head on my chest, and I have my arm around her. I sigh. Poor girl. I grab the bottle from her brother and take a swig. "Doesn't he know how to share?" I ask.

"No." She laughs half heartedly.

I take another drink from it, and offer it to her. "I know how to share. Would you like some?"

"No thank you. I am not a drinking girl." She informs me proudly, waving the bottle away.

I smile at her. "Really? Is that the case?"

"I don't trust myself around you as it is, let alone with that foul liquour inside me." I hear her mutter. I pretend I don't hear.

I rest the bottle down in the sand, and say- "It's there if you want it."

_He had offered me the bottle, and I promptly refused. Why, I would never, and have never, touched that foul liquid. I snuggle closer to him, my head resting gently on his chest._

_He still has hold of my hand. His strong, protective hand is around my smaller one. He gently squeezes it and rests his free hand on my back._

_It's only because the desert nights are cold, I lie to myself..._

A few minutes later, I see her take a small sip, and cough manically. "Eguh! It's foul!" She declares, wiping her mouth gingerly.

"You get used to it." I grin, taking the bottle from her with the hand that was rested on her back and I take another sip.

She follows suit. We sit in silence, finding comfort in each others grasp, and finding warmth from the fire. I feel slightly guilty for telling her to have a sip of the booze I mean, she isn't exactly like the girls I'm used to talking to. They down almost as much as the guys do!

But when I look at Evelyn, I feel sleazy just looking at her. Not in that way...but, I know she's outta my league. I knew that in the prison. That's why I stole that kiss.

She's the best I've ever seen, and probably ever will see.

I'm taken out of my thoughts by her questions of liqour. I tell her that I have had much worse. For instance, home brewed shit that tastes like camel piss. Apparently in the legion, it was the best you could get out of Cairo, but I chose not to tell her that for instance line. She wouldn't approve of my language.

I change the subject. I have a feeble attempt at putting her troubled mind at rest.

"Anyways, it was manslaughter. Accidental killing. You didn't mean to kill him, it was self defence."

"I never was any good at defending myself." She scowls, slurring slightly.

"Well, I can help you there." I grin. "D'you know anything about fighting? Self defence?"

She grins. Good, at least she knows something- "No." She answers. "Not a darn thing."

Now she's sounding like her brother. I stand up, and she attempts to, so I pull her up.

"Right, I'll teach you how to punch, okay? Now bulb your fist up like this-" I show her. "And swing. You gotta mean it though. No good throwing a clumbsy punch. Mean it."

"I mean it!" She calls as she swings for my open palm. She hits it and the force of her own punch sends her back into into my arms.

"You okay?" I ask again, helping her sit down.

"Fine." She replies meekly, not taking her grasp off my arm.

_I land in his arms after my punch. The whole place seems to be spinning- not a very pleasant experience I'll have you know!_

_Well, the sore head isn't pleasant, but being in his arms is- no, I mustn't think like that. He is just our guide, yes, a slight attraction is there, but nothing that would ever develop, I'm sure of it._

_But against my determination, I find myself gazing at him, and he offers me the bottle again. "No no, unlike my brother sir, I know when to say no!" I reply grandly, having another little sip and then shaking my head, deciding that that's enough. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, and listen intently as he talks to me._

_"Yes, and unlike your brother Miss," He points to the currently passed out Jonathan. "You I just don't get."_

_"Hmm?" I raise an eyebrow, and motion for him to continue._

_"I know he's here for riches, but why are you here for a damned book?"_

_Ooooh! Riches and gold and treasure aren't everything! Silly man._

_"My father, was a very famous explorer! He found, Tutankhamuns tomb!" I nod, and sigh remembering my parents. "He loved Egypt, so much that he married my mother, who was an Egyptian, and quite an adventurer herself."_

_As I told him of my family, I was showing him my locket. The locket that they had given me so, that in picture form, they would always be close to me._

_"Right." He closes the locket and lets it fall back against my chest. "I get your father, and I get your mother, I get him-" He points to Jon again. "But you, I still don't get."_

_"Oooh!" I cry angrily, getting up haphazardly. So much so that he has to push me up from behind to keep me up! "I may not be an explorer, a treasure hunter or a gun fighter, Mister O'Connell! Put I am proud of what I am..."_

_"And what is that?" He asks, in that deep voice of his._

_"I-" I pause. What am I? " I am a LIBRARIAN!" I nod proudly, and I fall to my knees._

_I look intently into his lovely blue eyes. It's like I am swimming in them, lost and intoxicated in his muscular build, and looking at his lips, his full lips..._

_Soft lips, from when I last remember. And very kissable..._

I look into her beautiful hazel eyes. God, she's gorgeous. "You mean you're a drunk librarian." I chuckle. I find myself looking at her in the moonlight that has managed to reach the city, a city that no stars or moon shine directly upon. I watch her in the warm glow of the fire that shows the blush in her cheeks, and that frames her smile.

A smile that soon vanishes, to my dismay.

She frowns and looks hurt, then slightly loosens the grip she'd taken on my arm. "That's not a nice thing to say Mister O'Connell."

I smile at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She lets me wrap an arm around her, and after a while I began to think about kissing her again.

"When were you planning on kissing me again, Mister O'Connell?" She asks, scarily reading my mind, and quiet enough for me to pretend that I didn't hear if I didn't wish to answer.

I can't exactly say "I was planning on erm..right now" can I? So, I reply-

"When you decide to start calling me Rick."

"Rick." She breathes, her hand rested on my chest. "Rick...I'm going to kiss you, Rick..."

She tilts her head up towards mine, her eyes closing slowly.

I can tell she's going to fall asleep any minute. I want her to remember when I kiss her, and I guess it was good at the time...but she won't thank me in the morning if she can't remember our second kiss; the first having been in unforgivable circumstances, which she probably wanted to forget about entirely.

There are so many things I want to tell her, but I want to tell her them when she will remember them, I know too well what it's like to do something, forget what you did in a state of inebreihation, and then get the consequences of it later.

I slowly lower her down, so that she is lying on the woolen fabric. She smiles gently at me.

"Goodnight...Rick..." She says softly. And as she says those words, my heart melts.

"G'night Evelyn." I reply, as I watch her close her eyes, and be lost to sleep.

I watch her sleep. I don't think I'd get any sleep anyways after our almost kiss, and I need to make sure that those Medjai don't come back.

That's it exactly, the fact that I want to protect her has nothing to do with that fact that whenever I am near her, everything seems right.

It has nothing to do with that fact that whenever she speaks, I listen intently. Or that whenever she speaks, I am filled with the desire to kiss her soft lips...

It has nothing to do with the fact that when I kissed her, it was like no other kiss.

It has nothing to do with that fact, that I may be in love with a slightly tipsy librarian...

I'm not a liar, I am many things, but I'm not that. I can sometimes lie to myself, but she is one damn thing that I can't lie about. I need to tell her how I feel, I need to tell her that...

Three words that spark dread into guys like me, but right now, I have no fear. Right, that's my plan. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, and hopefully she'll remember our second kiss when it happens.

I look into the still glowing embers, as I have done for a few hours now. The silence is golden, so I jump when I hear the movement. As my arm instinctively reaches for my revolver, I look quickly at Evelyn, to find her slowly rolling onto her side. Making a weird noise.

She's crying.

"Evelyn...?" I whisper gently. She is sobbing harder now, her shoulders are shaking. Or perhaps she's cold. "Evelyn?"

She stops crying for a moment. "Yes?" She asks, her voice so quiet I have to strain to hear her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She swallows. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Nah, I couldn't sleep anyway."

I know she's lying. You don't just cry like that for no reason.

_I try to stifle my sobs. "I'm sorry all the same." I answer again, mainly because the silence between us needs to be broken._

_"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asks me, voice full of concern._

_"I'm cold." I find myself replying, as a breeze flutters through the city._

_I feel something next to me, and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to get you some blankets?"_

_"No, it's unfair to take them from someone else. I imagine that I should be able to manage." I say, burying my face in my woollen cover._

_She burys her head and I don't know what to do. Under my touch, she's shivering. Eventually she sits up._

_"The fire is still going..." She mutters dazily._

_"Yeah, I kept it alight." I answer._

She moves to sit closer to me, almost daring to see how close she can come. She is obviously exhausted, and the alcohol doesn't seem to have helped, although she seems to have slept most of it off.

I hesitantly put my arm around her, and let her head rest against me. I pull the shawl-like-blanket around her shoulders, and soon I sense that she is warming up.

"Feel better?" I ask in a hushed tone so as not to disturb her if she is trying to sleep.

"Much." She replies sleepily.

I watch her face as it is being lit by the embers. So looks so beautiful, it's hard not to kiss her right now...

_I sense his gaze upon me, so I slowly look up. I can't say that I ever expected this to happen on our little trip. I have finally found someone...not that I have been searching you see. I am more into my books and studying than searching for my soul mate..._

_My thoughts halt suddenly when my mind finally realises with shock, pleasure and content what's going to happen._

_As I look intently into his ocean blue eyes, I tilt my head up towards his..._

Lost in her eyes, I lean down, and let her lips touch mine. She returns the kiss as I caress her cheek, the way that I did when the medjai left after their raid tonight.

The way she's kissing me, I can tell she means it.

_My lips are locked with his, his hand is caressing my cheek, and everything is perfect._

_He slowly begins to kiss me, and I know that all my imagination's ideas of kissing this man, where no where near as good as it truly is..._

_"Evelyn." He says gently, his breath tickling my neck._

_"Hmm?" I ask, not only intoxicated by the liqour, but by him._

_"Hmm?" She replies, looking expectantly at me._

"There's something I need to tell you, to talk to you about..." I whisper.

Of late, these feelings that I have been getting have been confusing me. She isn't the kind of girl I'd of thought I'd like. When I saw her at the prison, first impressions weren't that bad. But then again, she did have that hat hiding her face... thank god that in this case first impressions don't last.

Before I get to finish my sentence, my lips are halted mid word by her finger being pressed against them. I notice that she's swaying slightly with sleep.

"Shhhhh." She whispers.

This kiss wasn't a mistake...afterall it was her idea; and if I go by what her brother says, she's never wrong.

I smile, amused by her facial expression- she looks blissfully happy. She smiles that lovely smile back, and it's true- I've fallen in love with the girl I mistakenly dismissed as not a total loss. The feeling I get inside whenever she looks at me...it must be it.

I just look at her, and when I go to speak, I find myself stopped once again, but this time not by her shushing, but by her smart little mouth.

_I want to kiss him again...until I do, until I know for sure that this did happen, that he really kissed me, then I can't listen to what he wants to tell me..._

_Without realising it, I find my lips attached to his, and he doesn't seem to mind, as he returns it._

_It's all very peculiar this- I would never have dreamt of kissing someone off the bat in this way! He doesn't seem to be recoiled, if anything, he's enjoying it._

_I feel his hand find its way to the hollow of my back and rest there. I rest my hands on his shoulders as he deepens the kiss. We stay like that for what seems like forever, sitting next to the fire and I certainly don't want it to stop._

_Slowly, our kiss comes to an end, until my face is mere centimetres from his._

_"Evelyn, I need to tell you something..." He begins, sounding slightly distracted._

_I look at him intently. He coughs gently, as though working himself up to something..._

_My mind is racing...what does he mean?_

After the expedition I may never see her again. I look at the fire, and then back at her. Her face slowly forms into the most content smile I have ever seen her wear.

"I like you Evelyn, you're not a total loss." Wow, what a way to wuss out O'Connell.

_"I'm rather fond of you aswell Mister O'Connell. Your behaviour is rather intoxicating."_

_He grins. I smile gently. This is so unexpected. Yes that is the correct word to use. Unexpected._

_And what happens next is also rather unexpected..._


	2. Chapter Two

**Prelude to a kiss**

_Thank you very much to all that reviewed! It means so much to me as I have put a lot of effort into this to make the characterization the best I can do. merci ;)_

**Chapter 2**

_The chilled air around me is soon settling, so much so that it hangs over me like a shroud. The stars shine rhythmically, as do the cackling of the flames before me._

_In one night, my first at the city, I find myself cascading down a loandslide of varied emotions. It's dazzling. The stars. The city itself. His eyes..._

_I look around, my sight seeking his. He had to do a routine check of the camp, so I was left alone bar my brothers almost lifeless state._

_I hear the sand shifting slightly, so I turn to find him heading nearer to me, an emotion on his face that I cannot identify with. It is neither placid nor anxious._

_He sits down heavily in the sand next to me. I prod the fire as I have seen him do with a stick numerous times before._

_He wraps an arm around me, and I let myself fall against him._

_It is surreal yet perfect, and I find myself enjoying every second._

_I want to stay this way; to enjoy the company of someone other than my brother. To have finally felt accepted for the way I am, for what I am. To stay covered underneath the stars radiant glow, under the moon,two souls left in a vast emptiness. But not alone, because others too have been here, thousands of years ago and to be a part of that is breathtaking. His touch against my skin sends goosebumps all over me. I shiver._

_"Was everything okay? Are those nasty americans asleep?" I ask without thinking. The americans had been, um, rowdy to say the least earlier. Drinking booze they stole from a camel caravan no doubt._

_"We're not all nasty y'know." I look up but his grinning. Debonair, but there is a sadness behind his eyes that draws me into them. They're blue at first sight, but as you look closer you see the grey, and you know that those poor eyes have seen things they'd never wish you to witness._

_I find myself nestled against him, so daringly close that I cannot believe this is not a dream, not a figment of my imagination._

_All throughout my life I felt rejected. My parents loved me as did my brother but I always longed for something more. Something was missing. And the sadness that I see behind his eyes is in likeliness to that which I see locked behind mine on days I wish I could be different. He's sitting and staring into the fire with those eyes that I long to know what they conceal._

I watch the flames, and feel the cold breeze. I cannot take the emptiness away, but perhaps I can fill it. She can replace that piece of me that I lost when I had to kill men, replace the piece that was stolen from me when I was younger. It isn't something you'd get me admiting, that's why I keep them to myself.

I think she can save me.

It's not very macho of me to admit, but I have been searching for something for so long, something that I have no idea what it is, all I know is that it's not there. It's not where I've been looking.

__

_My body feels like it's slowly draining. I'm exhausted. I slowly rise and go over to my side of the fire. The warm glow has comfortably warmed my bedding. I lie down, pulling a woolen blanket over me and letting my head rest on some rolled up material I bid him goodnight. I'm suddenly unsure of everything. There's a million doubts in my mind and I'm scared. So scared of what will happen, and so scared of what will not._

_I must be dreaming,. So tranquil and peaceful, so empty yet ridden. It must just be an anxious dream. I'm running away, then I find myself running back..._

"Goodnight Evelyn." I say, noticing her behaviour. I watch her sleep until I'm sure she's dead to the world. I prod the fire, lost in thought, and then I look at myself. I have no mirror, not that I need one, but I need to look at myself. Look at what I can offer her. And look at what will hold her back.

Hours pass like they are going out of fashion. My thoughts are still with me. Jonathan still snores. The odd american grunts. A strange breeze swirls through out the city just as Evelyn mutters.

I leave my stick next to the orange flames, the familiar burning smell probably etched upon my skin and clothing.

I sit next to her, half unsure of whether I should. She struggles in her sleep, her face contorted into fear. A recognisable fear that I have seen on many mens faces before. Before they died...

In a panic, I quickly wake her up. I shout her name a little too loudly and Jonathan grunts and rolls over.

She sits up, her hair a beautiful curly mess. "What? Where am I..."

She see's me and jumps.

"Hey, it's alright. You must've been dreaming." I tell her, steadying her left arm. She turns to face me from looking dazily at the fire, shaking a little bit of sand out of her hair. She blinks at me. Long,, steady blinks. Her eyes are enhanced by these blinks and I can't help but wonder what she's trying to distinguish.

She squints. Looks confused and tired and then bites her lip. I notice tears swelling in her eyes, threatening to spill over and cascade down her pink cheeks.

"Are you comfortable?" I ask.

She shakes her head and more sand departs from her tresses.

__

_I feel drunk with sleep, but plagued with dreams. Something bad is going to happen..._

_But maybe I am being paranoid. How can dreams dictate the future? I force myself to ignore the inceasant voice in my head._

_But it's too hard._

_He looks at me, his gaze never wavering. He looks like he's trying to figure something out. I look away, fighting the tears that I don't want to share._

_"Evelyn," He says softly. "I've seen far too much to forget. Things that I wish I never had to see. I tore myself apart over it and you're doing the same I can see it in your eyes. What's haunting you?"_

_I take a deep breath, shocked at the tough mans revelation, shocked at how he could read me like a book and shocked for allowing my emotions to be visible. Here I am with a stranger, about to spill my heart out to him, yet all along I feel something. I know something is there that I can trust._

_The tears spill. I look away. I feel guilty. Partially for the man I killed, but still...there's something else. Perhaps it is for something I am about to do I cannot be sure. But the guilt is there for many things. It just so happens that now has been the time they all come together, to plague me. Relentless, hard and cold._

_In a crowded room I feel alone, yet in this mans company I feel like every eye is on me._

I take her in my arms, holding her close, letting the tears fall onto my shirt. She tells me things I could never have imagined she had locked up inside her head. Her past, her present...why she wanted her future so badly.

Her parents had died before she got her first Bembridge scholarship reply. It was a rejection. Ever since then she has tried. Tried to get in to make her father proud. Jonathan dealt with their death differently. He was too young to enlist when the first war came about. She was fourteen. He was sixteen. The recruitment was eighteen and plus in age as long as they were unmarried men. He could have gone, but he wanted to protect her. They went through air raids, they abandoned their home and eventually their aunt told them to go to Egypt as they would be in neutral, safe ground. Jonathan couldn't be forced to enlist and Evelyn wouldn't be forced to marry early. She could study, Jonathan could provide for her...

Ever since then they lived in Cairo. They seldom went back to their family home. Their family were all dead bar them, so they stayed out in Egypt.

So she wanted to be an Egyptologist. Follow in her father's footsteps, learn about her past as she was half Egyptian. But people always held her back.

Would I do that? _Could _I do that to someone?

__

_I pull away from him slowly, wiping my eyes on my rough black gauze sleeve._

_"I'm sorry..." I sniff. "I'm probably boring you. You didn't want to know all of that."_

_I'm just about ready to die of shame. All these things just came flooding out of me, so much that I now feel hollow. It's not a much better feeling that what I was suffering from before._

_"Funny." He says gently. "A while a go it might have done. Then again, everytime you talk to me, I suddenly have the urge to listen."_

She looks at me vacantly, then her eyes shine as though she's found something, something greater than anything that she could have dug up. She smiles gently, her full lips gracing her face and crinkling her nose.

"Thank you." She tells me earnestly. Her hair is framing her face, the fire is lighting her cheeks and the stars are giving the place a silver lining.

I can't help it. I kiss her, I kiss her with a passion that I even didn't know I could posess.

She clings to my arms as our lips gently caress the others. I pull away, seeing a sparkle to her eyes that I hadn't seen before.

I gently move a stray stand of hair, one of many, that are in her face. And suddenly, all I want to do is protect her and be there for her.

I don't care if I've only just met her. There's more to this than that. Something much more.

__

_There's a fire in his eyes, greater than that of the fire. This man has something hidden behind them. Behind his stormy blue eyes._

_He knows what I have locked away, and I long to find the key to his._

_I watch him intently. Longing to know more about this man, longing to know if I can help him._

_The sand blows all around us, threatening to engulf the fire. The curiosity is threatening to engulf me. It's forward and not at all like my usual behaviour, but I'd like to know. Afterall, he knows so much about me..._

_**I've sort-of already started Chapter 3! If you'd like me to continue then please leave a review. Any ideas of where you'd like me to take this, let me know. Oh, and this is going to jump to certain points in the film, the end, and afterwards...**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Prelude to a Kiss**

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I really tried on the last chapter, and I hope it was ok ;) I'm not going to do practically every scene of the film, but perhaps certain scenes that I can play with and expand on. And after the end I will devise some kind of partial ending...(partial in leading the way to a TMR sequelette perhaps? hehe)_

_A/N I do not own neither Rick, Evelyn or Jonathan. And the 'cuddling conditions' reference was inspired by the novel by Max Allan Collins. My french isn't that good, so it's probably wrong... ;) so my apologies in advance. This chapter will be promptly followed by a more pace-setting, plot following chapter!_

_Now on with the story!_

I'm frozen. Even though the red waves of the fire are gently glowing, even the closeness between Evelyn and myself cannot warm me. My once warm blooded veins are surging with an ice cold chill.

Her eyes are piercing me, even though they are soft and inviting, those hazel eyes are about to do something to me that I sense I will not like.

"What are you hiding from? I mean, what are you hiding from yourself?"

That question. No-one has been bothered enough to ask before, but this time I know I can't answer it. If I do, she'll go running and I'll ruin it all.

I watch the flickering flames, and they seem to form my flickering past before my eyes...

Then again, those hazel eyes opened up to me, let me into her mind for a while and let me know of all she's been through.

But she came out stronger for it.

_He's not going to answer me. I can tell, but I know he fears confronting all those things he locked away so long ago. His pale blue eyes are slowly intensifying in their grey, and I can't stand it._

_What have I done? Me and my big mouth. I've always been hasty to say before I think, whereas my brother could do both and neither._

_I watch the fire, careful to avoid his hurt gaze. Careful to avoid making this man hate me, hate me for pouring salt into an obviously open wound._

_I've seen him when he fights. He shrugs off his usual persona; His eyes are focused and sharp, he's determined and he's fighting to regain something._

_What he longs to regain, I do not know._

_But I can see that persona right now. He's fighting himself. I wonder if he's hating me right now, for bringing whatever it is back to his thoughts?_

"I was brought up in various orphanages. I didn't know my parents and I don't have any other family that I know of. I've been serving in the French Foreign Legion since I was seventeen, and some how, along the way I ended up back here."

I shrug, as though it doesn't bother me. The weird thing is though, it doesn't. Some people might cry, get all emotional. But I don't. Maybe it's 'cause I don't know what I've lost. I'm past all that now.

I look at her. She doesn't make any short of recognition that I've spoken; she gently toys with the silver trinkets on her belt.

"That must be hard." She answers with benevolence, a stray shaft of moonlight catching her face as she turns towards me. Her eyes are radiating some kind of sadness that I can't place.

"Sometimes." I admit, no longer trying to kid myself.

_I cannot help myself. When I am around him I find myself acting peculiar. I was lucky enough to know my parents, whereas he's had nobody through out his life._

_Whether it's out of instinct or not I don't know, but the way his face is being held breaks my heart. There's a despondency to his eyes that I want to erase._

_I lean forward with a sudden urgency and let my lips catch his._

_I'm kissing him with all I can muster. I'm trying to get across a prominent feeling;_

_I may never know what you're actually feeling or whether it's too late to fix. But I'm willing to try._

She caught me off guard, and is kissing me with alleviate intent. I kiss her back, almost drowning in her.

Her skin is so soft, her hair perfumed with her smell- now I'm the one who's intoxicated.

In the deathly silence, all I can hear is my head telling me how much I need her, how lucky I am...

And gradually my feelings are beginning to melt away. I have no past, only here and now.

We find ourselves leaning back, and she's lying in her make-shift bed, with me still half sitting but kissing her all the more.

Her hand reaches up and she runs her fingers slowly through my hair. "Rick..." She whispers.

_"Rick..." I whisper gently, feeling completely out of breath. I've never been kissed that way. It was as though we had reached a mutual understanding that I need him, and he needs me, and that kiss proved it. I am engulfed in this mans feelings..._

_I look up at him._

She's gazing at me with total trust. Her hand is gently putting some distance between us.

"What would Jonathan think if he woke up?" She whispers half amusedly. I grin and sit fully upright.

Her hair is slightly matted from the sand and wind... I smile at her as she gently falls asleep.

"Goodnight Rick..." She tells me, as her eyes slowly close and as she sighs heavily into sleep.

"Goodnight Evy." I say before I can stop myself.

I look up at the sky and watch its magnificent array of stars, glowing with a comparison to the way Evelyns' eyes shone earlier. The moon, full but distant, winking at the city with its distorted heavenly aura.

I glimpse at her, her stunning face smiling in her slumber.

I stay by her side just incase she wakes up with another tormenting dream. I wonder is she's dreaming about me...

Lost in looking at her, I finally remember and notice the embers of the fire fighting to remain aflame.

Too dead beat to re-light it, I lie down next to Evelyn; making sure that both her own and my covers are over her. She sighs in her sleep and I try my hardest not to wake her while I rest my head next to hers.

"Of course you can keep me warm Mister O'Connell..." I hear her mutter, obviously woken up by my sharing her make-shift bed. "Cuddling conditions I presume?" She yawns, turning onto her back so she can look at me next to her.

I chuckle gently. "The fire..." I nod towards it. "Something like that." I reply.

She beams at me sleepily. "Make sure you're gone before Jon wakes up..."

"Alright." I assure her, stifling a yawn.

She's back to breathing rhythmically, and I know she's dead to the world. I let my own eyes close, allowing myself to be led into blissful sleep.

_Sleep. What a soundless sleep. I wasn't plagued by dreams or tormenting relentless thoughts. I sigh as I feel the already risen sun's beams catch my face. I bask in it's warmth._

_A notice something restricting my movement. I blink in a bid to make my eyesight better, and across my waist there is a large muscular arm..._

I'm woken up by her being awake, but I'm still half asleep when I notice her looking at me. The sun is shining relentlessly in my face, and as her lovely face peers at me, it seems to leave a golden halo around her gorgeous tresses.

"Hello." She says huskily, with a slight upbeat to the ending syllable. "How did you end up there?"

And then she flashes me that devilishly charming grin of hers, one that she barely gives but when it's there it's gone quick enough for you to doubt that you actually saw it.

I run a hand uneasily through my hair, and try to give her my best dashing grin. "I was, um, keeping you warm, the fire went out-"

"I thought you were supposed to be gone before my brother woke up?" She questions flirtatiously, but I notice that she still hasn't told me to remove my arm from its protective position across her waist.

"Did you sleep okay?" I ask, changing the subject.

She smiles at me coyly. "Better than I would have done."

And we stay like that for a moment, regarding each other and the blossoming beginnings of something wonderful.

She sighs, almost relucant to have to get up. I watch her tuck her curly hair behind her ears, and attempt to straighten out her creased dress.

"I wish I had some nightwear..." She mumbles in that gorgeous accent of hers.

"Yeah, pity about the barge." I agree, forcing myself to get up.

The warm air almost knocks me over; but that's what happens when you become used to the cold night air, that's also why I don't usually stay awake during the night.

Even in the legion, I'd try and sleep as best I could in the night. That is if the bastards weren't making us trek to the middle of nowhere.

I have to admit, that I was pretty damn- unbelieving? yeah, doubtful to say the least when the general told us that he had a map to Hamunaptra. I remember what he said very well, and also what I said in return...

"Stupid fils de garce! Ce n'pas possible trouver Hamunaptra!"

I chuckle to myself, remembering...

Almost on cue, her brother wakes up. I notice that Evelyn jumps when he greets us cheerily, obviously none the wiser about our sleeping arrangements-

"Morning Evy old girl! Up already O'Connell?" He beams as he sits up and stretches. He's a sight- his hair is all over the place!

Evelyn shakes her head. "Good morning Jon." She manages a small smile.

"Where's your hangover?" I taunt as I kick more sand over the long dead fire.

"I hope that foul language wasn't aimed at me old boy!" He smirks, chipper.

"Oh, he's lucky enough not to get them now and again. Just as well, as we've got a busy day ahead of us." Informs Evelyn, raising an eyebrow.

When we both remain there, dithering. I notice Jonathan swaying with sleep as he grins at her becoming irritated.

"Come on you two!" She demands, hands on hips like an eager child at Christmas. "Move yourselves!"

Jonathan looks at her sleepily, obviously not registering what she has asked him to do. "What? What in-"

His next words are not the best he could have used in front of his sister. I chuckle. "Jonathan Carnahan! Your language is appalling! And you call yourself an Englishman!"

At that, her gaze quickly flickers to me, and in a shot away again. Jonathan laughs off her scoffing, and pulls himself up. "I'm just off to, what's the phrase? Write my name in the sand!"

I laugh, but hear Evelyn's shrill announcement of- "I really didn't wish to know that!"

She's wandered off, no doubt planning what we're gunna do today. I smile to myself at her determination.

**Chapter four is almost finished, so please Read & Review if you'd like to see it!**

**oh, and those who do review are not going unnoticed! merci to you all!**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

I have my tool kit in my hands, and try with the most dermination I can muster not to let my thoughts fall to O'Connell. It is overwhelming, but what I must not fail to remember that it isn't just us here, there is a whole team (well, three people including us) that need considering.

Ignoring the thoughts, I head in the direction of our 'area' (which Jon promptly named Juicy's place. Cretin.) He could at least show Mister O'Connell that his education wasn't a complete waste of time by calling its proper name, a sarnedji for crying out loud. It isn't my fault he could never quite get the hang of the Ancient language. I could faintly hear my brother talking to Rick, something along the lines of-

"If she tried a bit, you know, put a bit of make-up on now and again, she'd have all the young chaps after her! But Evy being Evy would never do that, would she?"

I_ hear an inarticulate grunt from Rick, and I laugh to myself._

_"Well, that's what I thought old chap. She bought that bedouin dress for you O'Connell, I tell you. I've known Evelyn all my life and never would she dream of wearing anything like that."_

_I ignored my idiotic brother, safe in the knowledge that the, um, O'Connell matter is resolved. I grin to myself, remembering the soft feeling of his lips against mine..._

_I look over to my right, upon hearing Dr Chamberlain shouting at some diggers whilst the three americans play poker. How can they expect to discover, if they don't put down their cards? But that's perfectly alright, because if I have learnt one thing from my brother, it's to be competitve. And in this field of work, you need to be._

_As I enter the chamber, not at all focused on where I am going, I hit my head on the ceiling. That hurt, I can tell you! I'm clumbsy at the best of times, but the more my thoughts wander into thinking about Rick, the accident prone I find myself..._

_I rest my purse and bag down at the entrance and settle down on an Anubis casket. Whilst rubbing my sore head something catches my attention upon the far wall. It is of course, a hieroglyphic scene, but only mentioning a warning to tresspassers that they will face a cruel death... I expect something more in reference to "He who shall not be named." but no such luck._

_I brush about the place, searching for any reference to this mysterious person. But there isn't anything. No trace of anyone being buried here, apart from the whopping great sarcoughagus that my brothers' golfing antics discovered! Honestly, who plays golf in the ruins of an ancient city? I tut to myself._

_I freeze when I hear shuffling and an eerie moan. A cold chill wraps itself around the room. I slowly lower my brush and walk quietly towards the entrance/exit of the catacomb. I hate to admit it, but I really wish that Jonathan or Rick were here right now..._

_"Hello?" I ask tentatively. "Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_I expect it to be Jonathan, afterall, he larks about at the museum, trying to scare me...why not here?_

_I bite my lip and quickly rush to the opening and peer out._

_And I scream like a banshee!_

_"WHAT IN ALLAH!"_

_Is the accented reply that I get. A small man in a fez is standing infront of me. Cowardice seems to be radiating from him. Beni isn't it? I do recall O'Connell mentioning a 'friend' of his. He never did try to conceal his sarcasm upon his friends mention._

_"Just what do you think you are doing?" I ask, bringing to aid my frostiest tone that Jon is all too familiar with. The little rat is rummaging through my purse and bag!_

_"You get away from my things right now or I'll-"_

_"You'll what?" he taunts cheekily, rising an eyebrow and showing no signs of releasing my posessions._

_"Or I'll blow your head clean off, you sneaky little bastard." demands a deep baritone._

_Now, that was most certainly not me answering! I look behind Beni to find Mister O'Connell and my brother standing there. O'Connell has two pistols out, steadily aiming them at Beni. I daren't breathe, as the tension in the room could be cut with a knife._

_I feel my chest tighten, and I begin to wheeze. I get these fairly often, Panic attacks is what the doctor referred to them as. I clutch my chest as a get a soaring pain. I'm suprised that I haven't got one earlier, when the desert men attacked- but that's probably because I was pre-occupied last night..._

_"You okay old mum?" asks Jonathan, eyeing up the man before us and pulling a face. He slips past the two other men, and comes to my side. I stand defiantly by my brother, seeing that Beni is completely surrounded. I give the man a nasty glare. Rick's eyes are narrowed dangerously._

_Beni suddenly seems scared out of his wits, and tries to weasel his way out with a big grin._

_"Why O'Connell! I am so very very sorry! I did not know that the girl was with you. I'd better just-" He gave me back my things._

_"Yeah, you better had." growls Rick, not lowering his guns._

_I quickly check through my things. "Erm, O'Connell, some of my things are missing." I tell him, my eyebrows raised. He looks even more furious, if possible, and I can sense the anger radiating from him._

_"Are you alright though? Cos if this shit-"_

_"I'm fine." I manage to choke out, keeping eye contact with Rick to let him know that I am telling the truth, also trying to hide my red cheeks from his language._

_I hate to tell on the man, as he is very scruffy, but he had stolen from me. Rick reaches out and grabbes the smaller man by the collar, and dragges him back towards me. He aimes his gun at the mans chest. I am rather shocked and unused to this violence, but given the past few days events I am hastily growing used to it._

_"Give her her stuff back." Upon Beni's hesitation, Rick cocks the gun. "NOW!"_

_Frantically, Beni pulls out his pockets and returns my earrings, money and Jonathans's pocket watch._

_"Hey! that's mine!" Jonathan snatches his watch back and gives the man a fierce look. I could take this moment to tell my darling brother how alike he is to O'Connells' friend, but I doubt he'd take that well!_

_I sigh heavily as Beni runs away. I clutch at my chest, panting heavily. "Thank you, Rick."_

_I freeze at using his first name, hoping that my brother hasn't heard me, afterall, he would jump to all the unlikely conclusions._

_He looks at me with concern in his eyes. "You alright?"_

_I notice that he's careful not to get too close to me infront of my brother._

_"Panic attack dear boy. Doesn't get them that often now, do you Evy?"_

_I shake my head, feeling it clear. "Thanks Jon." I smile, walking back to my half cleaned wall._

_"By the way, why did you both come down here?" I ask, not facing them and making myself busy with excavating._

_All the time this man is in my presence, I long to be next to him. Even in the heat of a battle, even facing annoying little men... I can't help but be confused at last night, even though everything was clear. I dread, but I am also excited at the prospect of being alone with Rick again. Dreading what he'll say, and dreading what he won't._

_I am snapped out of my thoughts by Jon answering teasingly-_

_"We heard your screaming Evy! Anyone as far as Cairo could've heard that!" My brother gives me a hearty shove and a smirk._

_"Oooooh! Push off Jon, he really scared me..." I reply, shoving him back._

_"We thought that one of the yanks were giving you a hard time, or that juicy here had woken up." He grinned manically while gesturing to the mummy that still lay in it's sarcoughagus against the far wall. Rick laughed as he adjusted the strap on his gun bag._

_"Why, really, you two..." I smile at Rick, then return to my brushing._

I smile at Evelyn's back. If she keeps slipping up and calling me Rick, then her brother is going to click that something is going on soon.

I watch her, her little concentrating face, her nose wrinkled, biting her lip...

And I want to be attached to that smart little mouth again.

I put my hands in my pockets as Jonathan paces around, no doubt trying to get re-accustomed to the place.

Evelyn seems to notice that I'm watching her, and shoots me an irritated look when her brother isn't looking.

"Where are you going?" She asks. I pull a face. I was too interested in her than to be paying attention to where her brother was.

"For a wander." He replies, as he hear his footsteps retreat.

Evelyn carries on brushing away at the same piece of wall. By now, there isn't a trace of anything left on it. I grin, wondering how long it's going to take her to come over.

I sit back on a casket and fold my arms.

I sigh.

"Ooooh!" She moans, dropping her brush and walking over to me, a gleam in her eyes. "How am I supposed to work when you're distracting me?"

"Um, you don't." I reply, half smirking. She smiles coyly at me. She's standing really close to me now, obviously wanting to shorten the distance even more. I keep my arms folded. That'll teach her for not coming over sooner.

_I'm standing very close to him indeed. I don't know what has come over me, but the way he's looking at me I can tell he wants to kiss me._

_I look at his folded arms. "Is that a hint, Mister O'Connell?" I say slowly. _

_I turn around, and head back to the wall. I look over my shoulder and jump to find him standing behind me._

_He leans forward and just as our lips are about to meet-_

_My brother walks in, and we fly apart._

_"What was all that about?" He asks._

_"What?" demands Rick, a little too quickly._

_"Who's leaving?" He asks, smirking. "Can't hack it Evy?"_

_"Of course I can. I really need to get that book Jonathan. I doubt 'hacking' it comes into it-"_

_And then it hits me. I have a brilliant idea!_

_"They found a book you said?" I ask O'Connell._

_"Yeah, why?" He leans dashingly against the wall._

_"And what are we looking for?" I smile._

_"My dear sweet baby sister! I cannot believe that you are going to sneak into the Americans digging area and steal their book!" chirps Jonathan, clapping his hands._

_Honestly. I roll my eyes._

_"But I thought you were after a golden book, the book of Amun-Ra?" asks Rick puzzled._

_"It might give us a clue as to where our book may be hidden. And according to you two, it's not stealing, it's called 'borrowing'." I tell him._

_"You do one thing, yet you say another." tells Rick._

_"Yes yes, rather a hypocrite, aren't you old mum?" Jonathan sits himself down on the Anubis casket, and drops his rucksack._

_I shake my head. "I do not in the slightest contradict myself. I am only doing this because it is important. An exception to the rules. Yes, that's it, it's exempt because they did cheat us out of that dig site."_

_"Only 'cause you said they could have it!" recalls Mister O'Connell childishly._

_"It wasn't worth you getting burnt, or shot over for that matter. I have consideration for human life, unlike Mister Chamberlain." I say with an air of finality. I pick up my brothers sack, and root through it. I pass Rick the tools that we were using yesterday to break up through to the American's chamber. I grab my toolkit and purse and set off out of our catacomb until we reach a dead end._

_Jonathan pulls a face at me. "Where in arse are we going?"_

I shrug back, and follow Evelyn to the dead end.

Never in a million years would I have thought she'd come up with a plan to steal from our competitors! She just didn't seem that kinda girl, to be honest. I like her, an awful lot. I mean I must do. Everything thing she does...

"And how exactly are we going to get into their area?" moans Jonathan wearily. I shoot him a glare.

"Ah! Now that's it!" She says cheerfully, ignoring her brother. Evelyn reaches up on the tips of her toes and points to a rather blackened area of the wall. She brushes away at it with her hand. I've only just properly noticed how small she actually is. Eventually, she finds some hieroglyphs and calls me over.

"Can you knock just this section through please?"

She smiles at me, and I grin back as I wack that part of the wall out with my hammer-thing.

"According to the hieroglyphs Mister O'Connell just destroyed, the antechamber, that's where the Americans are, is just along to the right and slightly up. We are on slightly higher ground, so I doubt it will be hard." She puts on her concentrating face again. "To get there undetected, we must get into this shaft and go left- instead of right- and we'll hopefully re-appear in there area."

She smiles triumphantly.

_"Jonathan, I need you to distract them. Invite them to play poker or whatever it is you do." I tell him firmly, brushing my hands down on my dress and trying to see into the hole that Rick just made with his hammer-thingy._

_"But Evy-" He begins childishly, in that annoying, whiny tone of his. I give him a look._

_"You heard the lady." Interrupts O'Connell, looking unimpressed._

_Jonathan shoots me a calculated glare, and slouches off, making no attempt to rush himself._

_Rick must have seen me trying to glance in as he's suddenly next to me. He was able to see into the shaft a lot easier than me, due to his height and all. He looks in, and uses his flamboe to see through the distilled darkness._

_"Do you realise that we're breathing in air that's over three thousand years old?" I tell him eagerly, relishing in this fact. He looks at me in confusion._

_"It's amazing to think that this place has been deathly silent for three thousand years and that we're the people that disturb that quiet. Not one single soul has read these hieroglyphs since the day they were written and a select few after."_

_I don't expect him to enjoy the moment as much as I am, because not many people actually understand my feelings about this place..._

_He smiles at me, allowing me to see those handsome blue eyes clearly._

_He looks in, focusing on what he can see._

_"What can you see?" I ask him, in half a whisper._

_"Not much. Can you hear them talking?"_

_I shake me head. Then go to speak. He puts a finger to his lips. A couple of seconds later- they seem to last a lifetime, which I fill by looking at his firmly focused face- he leans down and whispers to me, a breathy whisper that leaves me in a shiver._

_"They've gone. Apart from that Egyptologist guy."_

_"I don't want to keep the book Rick. That would be wrong-"_

_"And you're against stealing. Yeah, I gathered." He smiles at me in a debonair fashion. "All you gotta do is read it, then put it back. Couldn't be simpler."_

_I ponder this for a second. I guess that he is right. I mean, he wouldn't lie about such a thing, would he?_

_"Hmm. Alright."_

_"Good. Ladies first."_

_He picks me up and before I can protest he's put me into the shaft._

_"Well I never!" I cry, shocked, thrilled and British all in one motion._

_"Just hurry up and get reading before Jonathan loses all his money and they come back." He tells me, grinning._

_I can hear him in the shaft behind me, and I do feel slightly claustraphobic. It's pitch black because he had to leave the flamboe. I don't like it one bit._

_But truth be told, there isn't another person I'd rather be stuck in here with._

_Still thinking along that train of thought, I cry out when I feel my head hit something dawns on me. Oops. I hadn't thought about that._

I'm right behind her. I'm feeling sort of uncomfortable in this small space, maybe 'cause I'm bursting it's seams? Damn, it stinks! Dunno why she loves three thousand year old air so much...

I hear a bang that echoes throughout the shaft. What the f-

"Evelyn? Was that you?" I ask, coughing as dust makes it's way past me.

"Hmm. Ouch." I hear the fabric of her dress moving.

"Why've you stopped?" I ask impatiently.

"I forgot something. The exit to the shaft is blocked up." She whispers.

"Right." I reply slowly. And why didn't she tell us that earlier? Like before we got into the stupid thing? "Can't you try and hit through it? NOT with your fists."

I hear her pushing against it, then, I have no idea how, she manages to sit herself down on her ass and kick at it.

"It's not going anywhere." She replies, sighing.

Great. Just great. I'm gunna have to get past her with my size elevens and kick the damn wall through.

"I'll try at it. How can I get infront of you? It's not very wide is it?" I ask her.

I hear her breathing- half out of breath and half to indicate that the space is too small. "It's too cramped."

"It's okay. We'll be out in a second." I reassure her.

I reach out, and find her shoulder. "That is you, isn't it Evelyn?" I joke.

"Yes." She replies, giggling. Good, at least I made her laugh.

"This is going to get cramped. Why can't we just go back?" I ask, thinking how we can work this.

"Because we're facing forwards, silly. And if we go back then Jonathan will be back and we'll have wasted time." She informs me.

I reach forward, and jab at the wall. My knuckles are bleeding but I heard a satistfying "crack" as some of the wall fell away.

"Oooh! I thought you said no fists!" She argues, hastily turning to face me.

_I look to my right. He's leaning from behind me, and I can feel his stubble on my cheek. My eyes are beginning to adjust to the dark now, and I am not enjoying the cramped conditions at all. I'm getting squashed, not that I wasn't really squashed before._

_He punches at it again. "Stop it!" I shout. "You'll injure yourself!"_

_Out of frustration, I kick out as hard as I can and a large shaft of light appears from where the square of wall once was._

_I smile to myself, and lean forward as he leans back. I look down, just to check that we are in the Americans area, and I go to get out._

_Of course, being me, I under-estimate the drop and land on my rear. I hear a thud next to me, and the shifting of sand._

_"Hey Evelyn, are you okay?" He asks me, extending a hand for me to take. I take it and he pulls me up. For a second longer than he should have, he doesn't let go._

_I'm lost in his eyes again, but I really need to get on-_

_I look down and notice his knuckles. "They're bleeding. You really need to take your own advice sometimes, Mister O'Connell." I tell him, examining his cuts._

_"I'll sort it later." He tells me, pulling his hand away, and nodding towards the area behind me._

_I smile and walk over to the compartments but find nothing that hints at the Book of the Living. I hear Rick get out his guns. I can almost sense him surveying the room._

_I kneel down on the grainy sand where Mister Chamberlain left the Book of the Dead. My dress is soon rubbing my knees, as gauze and sand obviously aren't the best for comfort. I cannot believe that I am finally in the presence of one of the most saught after books in history. I wonder what father would have said if he'd been here..._

_My hand reaches out of its own accord, and glides over the gold and dark parts of the book. I am mesmerised. My eyes sting, just from the excitement of it all, and the wishing that it could have been in better circumstances; that I had found the book, that there hadn't been all of the competition and trouble and that my mother and father could have been here, to see how I'm trying and hopefully suceeding..._

_I try the locks, but with no luck. I can't open it. The clasps are holding the cover firmly in place._

_Rick must've heard me struggling as he's come over. "What's the matter?" he asks._

_"It appears to be locked with something." I tell him, pulling a face._

_He takes it from me, and checks it over. He then whips out a butterfly knife._

_I jump up and snatch the book from him. "What are you going to do with that?!" I cry._

_"Um, open it?" He replies jokingly._

_"We can't just cut open a priceless artefact! Never mind the fact that the Americans will notice that someone has tampered with it. The clasps are pure gold anyway, and I don't think that Mister Chamberlain has figured out how to open it yet."_

_Rick shrugs and flips away the knife. I try to read the back, but stop instantly when I hear murmours and echos. Sand blows infront of us._

_"Someone's coming!" I say as I place the book down again. O'Connell pulls me over to the shaft and lifts me into it, then he climbs in behind me._

_I hurry through the small space and come out the otherside. I manage to get out and brush down my dress. O'Connell soon follows behind me._

_"That was close." I breathe._

_"Yeah." He grins._

I hope she doesn't get on to the reason about why I keep putting her in the shaft first...

I grin at thought of her being unaware that I was looking at her.

I feel bad now. I suppose I'll tell her later.

She smiles at me, and takes a step closer. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there Rick..." She flutters her eyelashes.

"Good thing then, ain't it Miss?" I reply, deepening my voice. I open my arms and she walks into them.

"I'm not used to all this you know." She tells me, as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"All this what?" I ask, confused.

"Attention. I wouldn't act this way around you if we hadn't had that heart-to-heart last night..."

"Last night what?" Demands Jonathan as he strides in. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

His beady eyes flicker from me, then to Evelyn who's facing away from him. She goes stiff in my arms. I think quickly.

"She fell out the shaft. I've just picked her up-"

If he believes that...

"Good, nice to see you're looking after her. Made sure that she hasn't got concussion?" He asks, instantly believing my story. Well I'll be damned!

He turns his back, and in that second she stands away from me and pulls an annoyed face. I plant a kiss on her lips that lasts half a second and finishes just as her brother turns back around, frowning.

"I'm fine." She answers, smiling at her brother. Jonathan grins.

"As long as you're sure old mum."

He takes a seat on the anubis casket. I'm sure that really would annoy the guys who put it there...

_After all the excitement just then, I don't know what to do with myself. I do actually feel rather queasy..._

_"Aren't you going to ask what we did?" I say, then wince at Rick's pained face and the passive shake of his head._

_Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say._

_"I really don't think older brothers should be hearing that about their little sisters!" He cries, incredulous and jocular._

_"Ooooh." I moan. Honestly, he is so childish at times._

_Rick has taken an alert stance behind my brother. I raise my eyebrows at him. Jon misreads this and laughs._

_"All right then, what did you do?"_

_"We got the book, didn't we, O'Connell?" I stress the intended use of his nickname. "But we couldn't open it." I smile, hoping that Rick will continue before I dig myself a deeper hole._

_I was never good a lying. Jonathan has the art of that craft. I'm finding very hard not to let myself think-_

_"Yeah. So we left it. Just as you came back. I'm sure Evelyn has a better idea though." He grins._

_I blink and nod at the same time. Oh no!_

_"Yes I have-?" I enquire, carefully._

_"Sure you have." replies Rick incredolously._

_"Hmmm." I shoot him an annoyed glare. "Oh yes! We'll solve that mishap later Jon. I assume that you got to winnings from the bet from them?"_

_"Yup." He grins._

_"Well done." laughs Rick, folding his arms across his chest._

_The silence in awkward to say the least. "It's a bit stuffy down here, isn't it?" I say, feeling very warm. "I'm just going to get some fresh air."_

_I head out, hoping that neither of them follow me. I'm certainly not in the mood to be aggitated. How could I have been so stupid? Me and my big mouth. My and my stupid idea...the book obviously would open like that now, would it?_

_Evelyn, you're letting this man get to you._

_No I'm not. He does that all by himself. There's no letting him involved. I smile to myself and sigh when the fresh air hits my face_.

I go to follow her, laughing inwardly at how tactless she is.

"Just a second." demands Jonathan. I turn to face him, with a look of disbelief on my face.

"Yeah?"

"I hope that, um, nothing is going on between you and my sister. I won't have it, do you hear me?"

"Yeah." I lie. "I hear you Jonathan. I certainly hope that you aren't threatening me."

"When it comes to Evy, I don't leave it to threats." He tells me, his sharp blue eyes staring at mine. "Just so you know though O'Connell. I'm not assuming that anything is going on-" He raises his hands here. "-But I don't want to see Evelyn get hurt because she's the only girl out here, understand?"

"Jonathan." I sigh. "I understand."

He nods and then grins. "But I know that you fancy her."

And with that he turns tail and gets out of the chamber as quick as a wink.

That was close. Sneaky little-

Anyways. I wonder what Evelyn's plan is? I do feel kinda bad for making her have to think one up...


	5. Chapter Five

**Prelude to a Kiss**

**Chapter 5**

_**Darkness has decended over the ruins of the city... **_

In the middle of this dark, desolate place it's incredibly hard to imagine that a civilization millenia before, believed this to be a sacred necropolis.

From prior run-ins with the place, the sand almost swallowing me, is the only way I can describe it and a statue whispering gibberish to me, I don't doubt them Ancient fellas for a second.

And still, even after adopting Evelyn's analysis of the place- _"Such theories are poppycock! Anyone with an ounce of sense would dismiss it as modern myth devised to attract looters!" -_ I still can't see past the fact that these ruins are wreathing with something evil.

As if to assure me my thoughts are correct, darkness is begining to crawl over the city. I've just made a fire and as I sit here alone I'm confused, I abandon my curse theory and give in to the thought that has been incessantly eating away at me all day.

Jonathan was just teasing me over liking his sister.

_**Wasn't he? **_

I prod the fire; the ashy smell of burning twigs are not overpowering but certainly pungent, so much though that it causes me to cough. I watch the debris of the fire spilling over the rocky outline I made and sigh heavily when movement causes sand to spill over onto the flames.

I causally glance to my left, and when I see Beni settling down next to me with a 'plop', I sigh again.

I can't be bothered telling him to move.

Yet.

I look out across the horizon; outside the boundaries of the city, and I look at the peaks and dips of the sand dunes that are orange by day and dark at night. By nightfall, the desert is almost unrecognisable; it loses it's heat, and the sand has a blue hue to it from the moon.

I watch as this blue hue slowly decends onto the desert before me, almost washing away it's once golden glow.

Beni must know not to speak to me. I'm not enjoying the company. I hear another person join us and disturb my peace. It seems that even in the desert a guy can't have a moment alone!

I glance to see who has joined the silence, and it's Jonathan; he's looking exhausted even though I can guarantee he's done nothing.

Upon sight of her brother, my thoughts turn to Evelyn, and I wonder what she's doing. I'm just about to get up and investigate when I see the Americans approaching us.

"Say O'Connell, what d'you reckon these babys'll fetch back home?" asks the light haired one, whilst examining a jar. A fall back into my seat heavily.

"We hear you boys found yourselves a nice gooey mummy!" exclaimes the one with glasses. Sarcastic bastard. "Well, congratulations!" He sits down opposite me, grinning.

"You know, if you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood!" pipes up the one that doesn't speak, causing raucous laughter.

If one of them stands out to me, it's him. He rarely speaks, but is quietly cocky. That's the thing though- he's confident, and acts like he hasn't got a damn thing to prove. Silently dangerous. He strikes me as the kinda guy that you wouldn't want to cross, and probably for good reason, but it doen't mean that I'll back down over a damn thing that concerns him though. The problem with people like him is that one day, they're too confident, and some hard-knock comes along and knocks 'em for six.

"Huh-huh." I reply, mimicing his laughter, equally as sarcastic. I turn to Jonathan as I absent-mindedly poke the fire. He's deep in thought.

It's tense between us all, until we hear shuffling sand. Four pairs of hands reach for their guns, and then release the grip when a female voice exclaims-

"Look what I've found!" I look over my shoulder to find her beaming at something in her hands. I glance at the Americans, and none of them have looked up.

"You're in her seat." I tell Beni at Evelyn's arrival. He laughs. It's being round those Americans! Well, it isn't like he had much respect in the first place. Or like he followed orders... "NOW." I tell him forcefully. Ignorant bastard.

That's another thing that I've noticed- the Americans ignore Evelyn. They act as though she isn't there half the time, and when they do it's to always call her 'Miss' as though to let her know that they don't think she should be here. I dunno if it's 'cos she's a damn sight smarter than them all combined but it's just plain rude.

Beni scrambles away to my right, muttering. Evelyn steps over the makeshift seating and sits down inbetween me and her brother, still chattering away, beaming at what is in her hands.

In her presence, I feel ready to go- set for more digging or whatever she can throw at me. We all seem dead-beat but she seems wide awake.

"Scarab skeletons. Flesh eaters. I found them inside our friends coffin, they stay alive for years feasting on flesh and corpse."

I take one out of her hand and look at it. It's very light- hard to imagine that it ate anything at all, never mind the mummy we found.

"Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

At that, all three Americans look up from cleaning their jars. Evelyns sight flickers for a second to the jars, and the cocky one grins.

"Found them today." He brags.

A small smile appears on her face.

_In comparison to their finds, ours are highly inferior. I look at the finely crafted canopic jars in longing. All we have found is a mummy and some scarab skeletons- they have a set of canopic jars **and** one of the most sought after books in history!_

_Just my luck. Hmph._

_I can't help but feel competitive, afterall, in this line of work you have to be. I overheard Dr Chamberlain earlier telling the three men that they needn't worry, as what knowledge could a woman possibly pertain!_

_He has no respect for the diggers he has employed; he did send them to their deaths and refers to them as natives. What he fails to remember is that we are merely visitors on their soil, in their land._

_"I suppose Mister Chamberlain hasn't told you what those jars contain?" I direct at the sandy haired man._

_"Nah." He tips it upside down. "Nothing but sand. We checked."_

_I smile to myself at the fact the Egyptologist hasn't kept his team properly informed. "Those are canopic jars, gentlemen." I tell them earnestly, trying to sound sincere as one of them puts his hand inside the jar. "They contained the vital organs of the deceased."_

_I giggle to myself as he removes his hand speedily and pulls a face._

_I look back at the skeletons in my hands and watch Jonathan quickly put his back, disgust etched upon his face as well- at both things._

_"So somebody threw these in with our guy, and they slowly ate him alive?" observes Rick, looking from the scarab then to me._

_"Very slowly." I infrom him, grinning slightly. I have to admit that I am enjoying the fact that I am making the male members of the party feel unwell!_

_"Well he certainly wasn't a very popular fellow when they planted him, was he?" chirps Jonathan, looking digusted._

_As look at the scarabs in my hands, it dawns on me that the last person to see these scarabs was the poor man in that sarcopghagus. He saw them as they were eating him alive. A shiver runs up my spine, leaving me ice cold regardless of the fire before me. The torture of being encased alive, being slowly eaten and suffocated...I can hardly stand the thought or imagine the excruciating pain he must have gone through. I suddenly feel a wave of empathy for the chap, and view him as a human being not as a find._

"No. Probably got a little to frisky with the pharaohs daughter." I quip, grinning. Jonathan grins back, mirroring my smirk. Evelyn looks distracted and then rolls her eyes at our boyish behaviour.

I notice at that, the cocky guy leans across, nods in our direction and gestures at Evelyn before whispering something to Henderson. All three of them lead in raucous laughter.

"Got something to share, pal?" I dare him, with definate challenge to my voice. I raise my eyebrows. I'm not having some cocky son of a bitch slandering what we say, or anyone in our team for that matter. Henderson hushes up at my challenging tone. I don't know what he said, but I gather it was about Evelyn.

"Daniels was just-" begins Henderson, raising his hands defencively. Daniels shoots him a glare and he soon shuts up.

"S'pose I don't?" He replies, spitting in the sand next to him casually, eyes glazing over.

_I survey the men around me curiously. I hear Jonathan gulp and turn to him, still eyeing the scene before us. I noticed Mister Daniels tell Mister Henderson something earlier, but I thought nothing of it. It must have been something as it's clearly offended Rick. I'm curious to know what it was._

_"What's going on Jonathan?" I whisper urgently. "They are not going to have a fight!" I think for a second, then ask- "Are they?"_

_"I don't know old mum." He replies, watching the situation also. Afterall, my brother should know when a fight is about to occur; he does cause many._

_We both turn when Beni gets up, and quickly chatters-_

_"I'm just going to see the Egyptologist!" and with that he scarpers._

_"You needn't worry, as I'll look after you." Jon reassures me. "I think it's over you, to be honest."_

_"I haven't done anything!" I exclaim, incredolously but still in a whisper. I always cause problems, to say the least. But this is just ridiculous! I can't have done anything!_

_I know my brother, and I know that if I weren't here he'd have scarpered just like Beni did by now._

_It is clearly a visual face off; Rick's body language has altered dramatically. He is sitting bolt upright and his sharp blue eyes are staring at Mister Daniels with obvious malicious intent. Daniels is glaring right back, blatantly hard faced. I am beginning to feel very worried now, and I want to know what this is over._

There is no sound apart from the fire and Evelyn and Jonathan's hushed conversation.

"Oh, 'cause I think you do." I argue, not braking eye contact with Daniels. I have had enough with them thinking they own this site, just because we gave one site to them! He's gonna share what he just laughed at.

"Really?" He answers, face tightening. "You're one jumped-up jackass, d'you know that?"

I stand up at the insult, as does Daniels.

"Honestly!" Exclaims Evelyn, judging by her tone seemingly unimpressed at the choice of language.

"Listen boys, this ain't worth the hassle." begins Burns quickly as he puts on his glasses and jumps up as well.

"Anyone fancy a nightcap?" interjects Jonathan uneasily. He's ignored. If this is going to get nasty, then so be it. I look at each of the Americans in turn. The comment was made after my quip about the Pharaoh's daughter. I have an idea of what it was.

"Daniels, you say something about me, or anyone who's here with me, and you'll regret it." I growl menacingly.

Daniels laughs and nods at Evelyn. "Alright there Miss? You look a little flustered." He grins at me, a sour expression on his small, fat face.

"What are you implying?" demands Evelyn, getting up and standing next to me. I admire her getting up and standing up for herself; She's a few steps behind me. I can sense the british-ness from her. Well, you know what I mean. I hear a sniff, and I sense that Jonathan is behind her.

"Nothing, Miss, nothing at all." He smiles at her. "You'd be best going back to your books Miss, let the men deal with this little misunderstanding."

At that, I snap and grab him by the collar of his shirt. Gritting my teeth I swing- I hear a satistfying crack as my fist connects with his smug face, I watch as he staggers back, clearly shocked and clutching his bleeding face.

Evelyn's hand on my arm stops me from doing anymore, and I look down in shock at her. "BOYS!" She shouts.

_"Don't you dare!" I was shouting, knowing that one of them was going to act. I grabbed his arm as he swung but I was too late. I am still holding onto Rick's arm firmly, trying to act as a barrier between him and Daniels. Rick looks at me in surprise and I turn to the Americans. All three are on their feet and Henderson and Burns are proceeding towards us. Daniels looks up, radiating fury. I glare at him right back, daring him to come any nearer to me and O'Connell. Jonathan is cowering in the background._

_"Don't you even know what he said about you?" thunders Rick from behind me in disbelief._

_Daniels laughs at him, and I know it's taking every ounce of self control Rick has not to charge past me and hit him again._

_"I don't know what you're laughing at, Sir, but I think your site needs your attention." I tell him frostily, raising an eyebrow. _

_At that, he retreats but continues to glare and hold at his nose. His companions follow him, shocked at the events but hard faced._

_I hear Jonathan from behind me exclaiming-_

_"Well that was bloody productive!"_

**You want more? Please leave me a review (constructive criticism welcome), and thanks to everyone who has reviewed; SilentTrainConductor, Lilylynn, fan of the mummy, Lucky Fannah and everyone else!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Prelude to a Kiss**

**Another chapter, this time not as action-packed as the last. We are now back safely in P.O.V for each of our protagonists! :)**

**For Sheri...STC and all you others!**

**Oh, and considering that I had to re-write the whole of the last chapter (I had completed it, and then my computer wiped it off, argh!) you all seemed to think it was okay! Thanks for that, as I was very worried about it being acceptable, and once again I'm rambling... ;)**

**Chapter 6**

_I sigh as I feel myself getting more and more worked up._

_Productive indeed! Just another thing for us all to be rivals over; punches being thrown, harsh words...Just what we all can do without._

_"That was not called for! There was no need to be juvenile!" I fume, my stare aimed at O'Connell as I remove my hand from his tensed arm and walk away towards our camp._

_I hear Jonathan panting behind me, his steps clumsy in the sand. "Evie!" He calls, catching me up. "You could have said something a tad nicer."_

_I frown at him and he backs off. Healthy competition is alright, but going around hitting people is just uncalled for! Doesn't Rick respect other people enough? Sure enough, I saw O'Connell on the barge but he was defending himself and looking after my brother and me._

_It does not condone the immature fact that he can go and 'knock someone for six' because of an equally juvenile comment._

_When I stop at our camp, sand speckling my gown and boots, I sit myself down on some bedding and let out the excess wind in my lungs for force that otherwise could be called a sigh of anger. Jonathan a few seconds later sits down next to me, a hint of uncertainty about his actions._

_"All I'm saying Evelyn, is that you could have re-phrased that. Not really very polite to call him juvenile, is it?"_

_"It's not very polite to punch someone either." I snap in irritation. "Whatever the American said Jon, punching him wasn't going to make it any better. We've got to work here for a lot longer, and it's hardly going to ease the perturbed atmosphere, is it?"_

_He can't answer that, and instead puts a blanket around my chilled shoulders. "I guess so. But you know what O'Connell is like, surely by now." He comments wisely._

_"Hmm. I do not have a problem with him Jon-" If only he knew! I do feel awful about Jon not knowing about O'Connell and me but afterall- well, that can be thought about later. "-but I can't have violence on a professional dig. What **would** it look like to the Bembridge scholars if we all came back black and blue?"_

_Jonathan grins despite his attempt at holding a straight face. At his expression, I find myself giggling as well. "It's not funny!" I shout, inbetween fits of laughter. "I'm deadly serious!"_

_I pull the blanket tighter around me, like a shawl. O'Connell hasn't followed us, so our extinguished fire from this morning remains unlit, and as a result we are frozen by the night air._

_"I was just frightened, that's all." I reveal, not looking at Jonathan. I see him nodding out of the corner of my eye. "I cannot tolerate brawls."_

_"As was I, dear sister, as was I." He looks thoughtful. "They wreak havoc with my nerves."_

_It is not often that my brother admits to feeling intimidated by the larger men around him and to be honest it was a rather intimidating situation to be involved in. Both Americans aren't of a small frame to say the least._

_I sigh and think again about what just happened- in a moment of madness, I stopped a fight devoloping between two burly men and then I proceeded to insult the man who was defending **me**._

_Typical._

I watch as Evelyn retreats, hot-headed and with her brother in tow. Brilliant. I try to look after her and she goes and makes a damn fool of me!

I kick sand over the fire angrily, half debating whether or not to go and find Daniels, and finish what I started. I'm so angry, I could beat him till kingdom come and not stop.

I try to take deep breaths, but just end up winding myself up further. I storm off, past the fire and seating, across the stoney sand and past the 'entrance' to the city. I head off the way I did three years ago- determined to get away from this hell hole. Why did I come back? Why did I help set up disaster?

The icy breeze is pushing against my skin, finding its way through my shirt; almost pushing me back toward the ruins. I feel my skin begin to goosebump, and I am beginning to regret my abandoning of the warmth.

I look up at the moon, and recall my previous mental image of it. It is radiating a dangerous glow, dangerous because I find myself unable to stop looking at it.

Why do I love her, when all she does is make me feel a trillion things at once?

Why do I feel so useless around her?

Why are these damned questions circling me until I am surrounded?

I kick at the sand again, and stagger to a halt. Running a hand through my hair, I dare a glance back at the city, and see a faint orange glow, no doubt coming from the Americans camp and not mine. The Carnahans can't build a decent fire to save their lives. Jonathan doesn't do much but talk, in that way they're both alike, whereas Evelyn has a go at whatever anyone throws at her which is good.

I don't get her sometimes; all these looks she has, and the ways of making you feel so good one minute-like she really likes you-and the next you feel all idiotic.

I let out an exasperated sigh, one that is released into the desert and can't be retrieved. All the times she annoys me or makes me feel stupid is way out weighed by her showing me she likes me. The coy looks, the stolen kisses...

I look at my knuckles, and upon seeing that they are slightly red and scuffed I heave a sigh. Not because it's hurting me, because I've broken my hand before hitting some cocky idiots, but because I know something I did caused Evelyn to feel something I didn't want her to.

Breathing in the chilled air, it leaves a weak sting in my throat and chest. I look out at the desert itself, covered in the moons blue shroud. The contours of mountains and cliff edges not entirely visible but still able to conceal anything behind them.

A certain City of the Dead for example.

I have my own reasoning as to why it's called the City of the Dead, whenever I'm in it something shit happens and I'm sick of it. It's like a decay, and the longer you stay the more it eats away at you.

In Evelyns case, it probably makes her want to stay even more. She's intelligent, and that is what scares me about her most. She knows so much, and then the simplest of things she has no clue about. She's so submerged in the things that she adores, that the normal everyday things don't matter to her.

I mean, who cares if you can't build a fire? I'd much rather know all about Ancient Egyptian Mythology. You can pick up how to build a fire, you can't just know everything about an entire people.

The scenery before me, well, there isn't any. It's just mountains and cliffs and vast, vast desert. A barren immensity, I heard her call it once.

The draught of air is still brushing against my body, like whispers from the desert itself.

I need to go back, the worst thing I could have done is walk away.

_The conversation between Jonathan and myself has dwindled to a stop. I'm lost to my thoughts as he is to his. We are both swaying with a combination of cold and sleep deprivation._

_I look out across the rocky sand and see a figure in the moonlight. It's far away, but even without my spectacles I think I know who it is._

_I need to apologize for my actions, as I'm sure, even though they were with the best intentions someones pride has been wounded along the way._

_I stand up quickly, and brush myself down._

_"Where are you going Evie?" Asks Jon, voice groggy with tiredness._

_"I need to apologize to O'Connell." I reply, feeling guilty._

_"And he'd be where?" Asks Jon._

_"Out there." I point, both our gazes being taken out, far out into the desert._

_"In the middle of the desert? At night? Must be freezing. Are you sure he's not just watering the local flora?" He thinks, which is very unusual as he never thinks before he speaks. "Or do you think, baby sis, that he is trying to tell us something? Eh?" He raises an accusatory eyebrow._

_"I'm going to talk to him." I tell him sternly. Honestly, sometimes it's like explaining things to a child._

_"And you'd better watch out for the jackals." He continues, regardless._

_"They won't come anywhere near me, idiot." I smile gently, kissing his cheek._

_I walk back the way I so hastily retreated, now regretting my actions. The sand departing from my shoes as I tread, my hair fluttering behind me in the breeze. I left my 'shawl' behind for Jonathan, as I know he wouldn't ask for it back at a time like this. I think I may have successfully and single handedly ruined this expedition._

_As I weave in between obelisks, I can hear laughter and cussing from the American camp._

_"Damn fool." floats Daniels disembodied voice._

_I shake my head, knowing that he will never learn. I hear Beni's snigger quickly and then silence. It seems that the air that carries his voice can't stand him either._

_I stop at a platform of sorts, and hold onto the nearest column. My hand brushes against the cool stone, and I can almost feel the fatigued hieroglyphs beneath it. Sand particles find themselves stuck in my palm, and I brush them away against my dress whilst observing the figure in the distance._

_I climb down as best I can, only stumbling once or twice, and make my way across the rubbled sand. Soon I fing myself being beaten about by a harsh wind, bitter in temperature and relentless against my skin._

_I find the figure no more than two feet away from me shrouded in a blue haze, clearly from the moon._

_"Rick?" I ask, taking a step closer to him."I came to talk to you-" I brace myself for rejection, to be told to leave and not bother him, but he doesn't say anything. The legionnaire turns around and my heart skips a beat._

_His hair is covering his eyes slightly, and he looks torn, handsome but torn._

_I fumble with my locket- a nervous habit I developed from the day I received it, no doubt- and search his face for any recognition._

She came all the way out here in that flimsy bedouin gown just to speak to me. I observe her curiously, wondering why she'd do that.

Of course you know why, dumbass.

"I'm sorry." I tell her quickly. "I don't know anything else. I always solve things with these." I proffer my fists.

She begins to shiver, and I step forward and take her in my arms to keep her warm. She wraps her arms around my waist, and rests her head on my chest.

"I was only trying to stand up for you." I whisper to her, stroking her hair.

She doesn't reply for a second. "I was trying to stop you getting involved in a fight over me."

I smile to myself. We stay like that for a while. "I'm sorry for storming off." She says quietly. "I was acting juvenile."

"Yup. Juvenile." I tell her, grinning. She prods me in the back--hard.

"I am no such thing." She informs me grandly.

After a while of standing in each others arms, she asks me-

"What did Mister Daniels say anyway? I gather it was something offensive."

"Yeah." I tell her, feeling the anger swell up inside me again. "Him being a jackass."

"Was it something to do with what you said?" She asks in that gorgeous accent.

"Yeah."

And she left it at that.

"If I had a jacket I would give you it to keep warm." I tell her, even though it doesn't matter. I'm not good at talking which I think is pretty damn obvious.

"It's quite alright, your arms will do nicely." She tells me fondly. I grin at her, and let her rest her head against my chest again.

The breeze, though relentless and cold has somehow all of a sudden become manageable.

The whispers that are passing across me, are now like enticing secrets only to be shared between me and the barren immensity. In my arms is someone so special that I knew it from the day I saw her, but refused to admit it until recently.

She pulls away a little, and I feel her little fingers tracing over my hands. She stops and lets out a little gasp, almost trying not to disturb the stillness of the desert that is all around us.

_I take a look at his hand and see the protruding red lines coming from his knuckles. They are red and scuffed and seem incredibly sore. Under my touch, the skin is not swollen, but rough and grazed._

_"You did that?" I whisper, emotion flooding through. "When you hit him?"_

_I refuse to believe that the friction between skin could cause such a mark. He nods, confirming it._

_I hold onto his hand tenderly. "Are you okay? I'm going to have to take a look at it back at the camp. Clean it up and everything. Make sure it isn't infected-"_

_I'm cut short, mid prattle, by his soft, alluring lips. He's applying enough pressure to make my knees go weak, and I feel his wounded hand wrap around my waist to keep me upright. His fingers are there on my hip, protective and strong. I let my eyes close slowly, my mind buzzing, racing, standing still..._

_I feel the concentration between us slowly diminish into pure and utter passion. I return the kiss eagerly, trying to let all I feel out, all the ardour pass between our lips. I'm more and more aware of how close we are to each other, and I find myself savouring every second._

_The kiss shows no intention of stopping or even ending for that matter. I toy with the back of his collar, eventually wrapping my arms around his neck, myself completely and utterly breathless and enervated._

_He finishes his incredible kiss, but doesn't extend the distance between us. I look into his eyes, and see that he meant that kiss entirely._

_The wind is gently flowing about us but it seems to have some kind of recognition that we have no intention of leaving,so it stops. I feel the last sandstorm of sand whip about my heels, and then decend back to its barren origins. Our eyes are locked with each others, and neither of us show any intention of breaking it._

_A mutual understanding passes between us, a mutual understanding that petrifies me, but at the same time makes me feel, oh I don't know how it makes me feel._

_I give him a small smile, and he returns it with a great grin. "Wow that was...um..."_

_I try to tell him. I've never been kissed that way before, and oh my God it was- my brain is a mess. How can one person do that to me?_

_I'm not complaining._

_Ricks rhythmic breathing makes me really realise how unearthly quiet it is. Earlier we could hear the distant rumblings of conversation, but now all that has dwindled._

_I relax my arms from around him and look at him confused. He returns the look, wonder etched upon his incredibly handsome face._

_Something isn't right._

_He grabs my hand tightly, and even in this sudden confusion I have a sense of relief and security in this mans grasp. We tear back towards the city, a new wind now having formed and beating us back almost, but Rick charges on with me in tow._

_I'm gasping for air, coughing as well due to the sand and exhaustion! Well, he can run very fast I'll give him that!_

_I clutch his large hand with both of mine, as we slow down as we near towards the rocky area that seems almost out of place for the city._

_I don't know how long we were out there, in the middle of the barren immensity that is now beckoning me back to it..._

_But the City of the Dead is living up to its name. There isn't a sound, except the groaning of the camels._

_I move my matted hair out of my face, and look towards the strapping man next to me; his face is set, and I can see the flame like tint to his eyes that lets me know he isn't feeling comfortable._

I don't know what the hell is going on, but for the laughter to just disappear like that means soemthing ain't right. I keep a firm grasp on Evelyn's hand. I have to forget about that kiss for now. Just until I sort this out, because if I let myself feel anything then I'll be vulnerable and I won't be able to look after her...

We had to get back quickly, otherwise we would have been stranded out there, not to mention her reprobate of a brother was still in this hell hole of a necropolis.

"What's the matter?" She asks, breathing hard after our sudden sprint.

I shrug my shoulders, but put a finger to my lips. "Stay here." I tell her as I ascend the rocks.

I pull out a pistol, and load it. There isn't a stratch of light from the inner ruins, so the fires must have gone out.

I walk, well, creep rather towards the Americans camp as it's nearer.

And if I happen to accidentally shoot Daniels on the way, then that's life.

This new thing I'm experiencing, is strange. On the barge I felt it; I was no longer going around looking after myself, I now had two extra people to look out for, one of which wasn't voluntary. I don't look behind me, as I'm sure Evelyn will stay there.

I hear a shuffle, and look behind me. There isn't anyone back behind the rocks. Where is she? She must be behind a pillar I'm guessin'.

I carry on, feeling the familiar adrenaline surging around my veins, making me eager to resolve this mystery.

I stop at the Americans fire, and glance into their tents. All the lazy sons of bitches are sound asleep! I put the safety on and turn around.

"Come out Evelyn. I know you're there." I sigh.

The shuffling I heard earlier was obviously her.

She steps out, looking like a child that was caught doing something they shouldn't. But amazingly striking; her hair is messed slightly from the run, but it's lose and I love it when it frames her face.

"Why didn't you stay back there? Something could've happened to you-" I begin as I walk over to her.

She frowns. "You don't own me, Mister O'Connell. I'll go wherever I wish."

She knows what I meant. She walks towards where I've stopped- next to the abandoned fire.

"What happened then?" She asks in a hushed tone. "Is everyone asleep?"

I nod, and shrug in the general direction of the lazy Americans. "Sound asleep."

"What spooked ya O'Connell?" comes an American accent from deep within a tent. I grit my teeth, knowing who the baritone belongs to. Judging by Evelyn's arched eyebrow, the person who is coming out of their tent at the back of me is our favourite member of the other dig.

_Oh well, this evening is exceeding itself. Mister Daniels is coming out of his tent, smiling an unpleasant smile at the back of Rick's head. Rick is looking at me, like he cannot be bothered._

_He slowly turns around and faces the man before him, and I know I am not going to like what's about to happen._

_Daniels nose has been cleaned up, but it is clearly bruised. His gaze falls upon me, he's ignoring Rick now. "Alright Miss?"_

_"Fine, thank you." I reply, faking nonchalance. "Why, shouldn't I be?"_

_"Nah, of course you'd be. You're in our camp afterall. Just heard the whispers and I came to check that you and O'Connell here were all fine and dandy."_

_I force myself to smile. "We were just getting back to our camp."_

_"I see." Nods the man, his attention now on Rick. "Still think something spooked ya both, mind you, you do seem to be the 'jumpy' type O'Connell."_

_I hear as well as see Rick's irritation. "Fine and dandy." He mimics._

_"Retired to bed early, Mister Daniels?" I ask trying to ease the situation._

_"Yup. Exhausted from excavating that lil' area you gave up."_

_He is an arrogant sod!_

_Great, now I'm sounding like my brother._

_He's standing before Rick, like **he **thinks our expedition guide has something to prove. The man is so annoying it's unreal. He's gotten out of bed, just to pick another fight._

_I don't think I should even bother splitting this one up, to be brutally honest._

_He puts his head on one side, and grins cockily at Mister O'Connell. "You do seem awfully quiet O'Connell. What's the matter?"_

_He appears to have some self-content that he obviously wanted to share. I wait in sarcastic anticipation._

_"Or is your tongue tired?"_

_I can tell that that is the icing on the cake. I watch as Rick steps forward, his whole body tensed. He doesn't know about our little rendez-vous in the desert, anyone could tell that. He is just trying to play on something that he thinks will get Rick angry, and he appears to be doing just that._

_"The last that I remember Daniels, is that **you** were the one with the swollen nose." I call out, halting Rick and causing Daniels stubborn face to fall._

_I make myself stand next to Rick, slightly in front of him in a bid to halt whatever actions are thought of being done. _

_"One more wisecrack, and I'm gonna make you regret it." Breathes Rick, in a tone that makes me squirm up from the depths of my stomach._

_Daniels seems to think for a moment, before cracking his knuckles. "I'm up for a pissing contest as much as you O'Connell. Just say the word."_

_"Now really!" I say. "Do you want to wake up the rest of the camp? I doubt either of you actually agree with having a-whats the word? 'slang' match, or a fight."_

_Daniels ignores me. Rick's eyes are focused._

Great. The smaller dog is trying to prove he's got a big bite. His cracks are pissing me off no end, and I am not having him slandering us again!

**_My_ **tongue tired? Judging ffrom the amount of ass kissing he does I think that applies to him moreso than me.

"Why don't you just piss off Daniels. If you're that keen to get a beating then stay." I tell him, brazen faced. The air around us is beginning to chill even more, and the slight wind about our feet whips up the ashes from the fire.

"Just try it." He retorts smugly.

I see red, and then before my face I see Evelyn. "If you hit him, then I'm going to walk away and not come back." Her eyes look reluctant. "I mean it." She hisses. "You're bigger than this. If you hit him, then you're going to give him what he wants."

"I'm sure you do, don't you Miss?" implies the man behind her. I see her face contort in disbelief.

_That's it. That man has a death wish! Why does he continually goad us? Rick raises his eyebrows at me._

_"See?" He tells me furiously. "See what I mean?"_

_I turn to the man behind me, from when I darted infront of Rick. I look him up and down, trying to intimidate him._

_"We know why you're here. All of us do, it's not like your brother can stop him either-" He continues brashly, directed at me. In that instant, my mind is made up._

_"Oooh, go on, hit him!" I tell Rick, moving out of the way._

_Don't mis-judge me, I do not condone violence of any kind, but the man infront of me is asking for it. How dare he speak to us in that way! _

_Rick steps forward and sends the man flying. I stare at the fallen man with all the hatred I can muster. I walk over to him and lean down._

_"You deserved that." I tell him wryly, before I walk away, Rick catching up to my pace._

_"See what I mean?" He tells me in an I-told-you-so-manner. "Smarmy bastard."_

_I look fondly at him, remembering us being out in the middle of the beautiful nowhere._

_I entwine my fingers with those on his good hand. "Please let me take a look at your hand back at our camp." I ask him, pouting, my lips seemingly wanting a repeat of the kiss we shared earlier._

_He grunts, so I take it as a yes. _

_We walk back to the camp, to find Jonathan fast asleep, and almost blue with the cold. All our beddings have half blown away and the fire has no more wood because it seemingly blew away also._

_We exchange a look, and sit down. Rick begins to ressurect the fire, and I fiddle with my locket._

_My brother begins to snore, and I giggle when Rick kicks his sleeping body. The snoring stops._

_"You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime." I tell him._

_"Sure." He smiles as the fire erupts into magenta flames._

_I ponder the idea of telling him my second idea._

_"Rick, I have an idea, of how we can look at the black book..."_

_**You want another chapter? Then please leave a review. Merci ;)**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Prelude to a Kiss**

Oh my, I have 41 reviews on my last count! thank you everyone! My highest ever review count is 64...any chance of us all beating that? lol ;)

I'm attempting a style that I have never attempted before with this piece of fanfiction...so it's wonderful to have so much encouragement! ;)

**And PurplePebble22, thank you v.much :)**

**sorry about the chapter confusion people, it's all ammended now!**

**Chapter Seven**

_The ruby red flames are leaping up, almost giving the impression that they hadn't just been created, but rather that they had been roaring for hours. The sand around us is settling, but the abrasive gust seems to be returning in fits and starts._

_"But first I think I should have a quick look at your hand, hmm?" I tell him, reasoning that I can tell him about the book later. His hand really is in an appalling condition, and judging by what I think is horrendous, Jon seemingly gets off lightly in his scraps._

_I turn to him; sitting at a jaunty angle and tending the fire. I notice his hand even more in the flames, and carefully take it in my own. I squint my eyes to try and see it better in the firelight._

_"Oooh that does look painful." I refrain from telling him that I think his second pucnh didn't improve its state, but I don't think it best to, because afterall, **I** did tell him to hit him..._

_I turn around and fumble about the remaining bedding. I grab a corner and tear at it. Should I wet it or something? I try not to let my unsure mindset show, but he must know that I'm not very good at this sort of thing._

_I take the hip flask from next to Jonathan, not thinking about its contents, and pour some of it onto the navy material. I watch as it absorbs the liquid, and I feel Rick's intent gaze upon me; I casually look up with a little smile._

_I delicately wrap the coarse material around his knuckle, and tie it in a small knot. All the time trying to avoid myself from blushing under his deep stare._

_Once I've completed my task, I try to move my hands from his. I'm ever the aware of the magnetic force that occurs whenever we are near each other, and even though my logic is reariong against it, I find myself indulging myself in the flight of fantasy that the kiss we shared earlier may be repeated sometime._

_It is the waiting that I cannot stand. _

_Of course I'm still speculating about Jonathan; I've had to put up with his courting for years now, so it's about time he returned the favour._

_Of course it is likely that the attitude I took toward his young women will be undoubtedly vice-versa with whomever I court. There is always the probability that Jonathan dissaprooves, and as much as I love him, and as much as he is my dear brother I can't let him hold me back any more._

_Oh, he doesn't hold me back. Evelyn you are being vicious towards him for no good reason! I haven't found the strength, mental that is, to tell him yet. Because, to be honest, I'm not sure of the state of things myself._

_Is it because he's American? Now that is hardly fair. I don't even know his reaction yet, I'm just pre-empting. But Jon does go on all the time about this League of Nations and Woodrow Wilson... but that has nothing to do with Rick! _

_On the subject of Rick, leaving European problems aside and focusing on something I actually care about, I find myself longing for his touch, but in all cases my greatest desire is just to be in his presence. His behaviour is addictive._

_I am drawn back to my hands, to find that he is deliberately holding onto them, and I attempt poorly to fool myself that my face is only hot from the fire that is infront of me. _

Even in the firelight I can see that she's gone pink, and I find myself seriously considering kissing her again, but you can always have too much of a good thing. I did take her by surprise previously, and I'm on eggshells around her as it is so I don't want to ruin something this good.

Her cute little face when she's concentrating... I can't help but stare when she crinkles her nose, and bites her lip gently, deep in concentration. I don't usually notice little details about people, especially women. I tend to just notice the main things, if you get my drift. But as always, there is an exception and she happens to be sitting right next to me.

I smiled back when she smiled at me, but I wasn't embarassed that she caught me looking at her. She finishes tying my rough and ready bandage, and goes to take her little hands away from mine.

Not wanting to break our interaction, I slyly hold onto her hands. I smile at her, but the smile I'm giving her isn't just my dashing grin (or so I like to think it is).

I adore this girl before me so much, so much that I'd hit Daniels and his scrawny friends to a pulp for her. I notice the blush increase some.

"Why are you blushing?" I ask, and then regret. Of course you know why, jackass.

She squints her eyes. "I am not." Her faux grandness doesn't trick me.

My smile relaxes. "Sure you ain't." I reply sarcastically. "I'll let go if you want."

But I don't, and search her face for a sign. She keeps eye contact with me, and I feel my heart melt.

She's looking at me intently, like she's reading a book again. I look at her right back, until **I** can't handle the intensity of **her** gaze.

She's clever this one, and that's one of the things that excites me about her. You never know what she's going to do next, but you seem to think that certain things are out of the question.

And then she shows you that they aren't.

When she appears sure; her face relaxes as do her tensed hands, she smiles at me again, her soft tresses musing her features.

"You are pert, Mister O'Connell." She tells me, looking away. I follow her gaze- she's looking out at the desert, probably to where we were before I came and saw to Daniels.

I hold onto her little hands like I don't want to let go. Her soft hands beneath my rough ones is a feeling that I'm unused to, and I sure as hell want to get used to it.

"Thanks for fixing my hand." I tell her, looking at her handy work.

"Oh it's awful." She says, differing.

"Nah, best I've seen." I tell her truthfully.

_I smile at his compliment, but it's a little smile that I keep to myself. His grip on my hand is looser than earlier, than when we were running..._

_He is a charmer, I'll give him that! Cheeky man..._

_But I do know that I love him for it. I let him hold my hand for a little while longer, and then when I hear Jonathan roll over, I snatch my hand away._

_I have to be honest, it was rather enthusing to have him hold my hand like that; no-one has ever done that before._

_Well, there **has** never been anyone before._

_I'm much more interested in my work than be involved in relationships that probably won't last and end up with people getting hurt. Books don't hurt you. Well, unless they land on you but that's something else entirely._

_I've seen enough of it happen to Jonathan and his friends. The relationship problem, that is, not the books._

_But then again, the women Jonathan tends to charm usually have husbands. Hmph._

_I wonder about Rick, and his past adventurers. I'm sure he's gone out with plenty of women. Of course I'm jealous, and it will be sure-fire ammunition for Jonathan but..._

_Well, there is no but, so lets get back to this little book problem Evie, before you engross yourself entirely in contemplation on the subject of O'Connell. _

_I'm going to tell him my plan, or shouldn't I?_

_I mean if I tell him, I'm only giving **him** the ammunition to call me a hypocrite._

_It would be much better to just surprise him._

_I watch as he leans back, and I resist the temptation to stroke his face or make any contact with him at all. _

_He is so attractive that I'm finding it hard to focus on the excavation itself!_

_Oooh! I'm adamant about the fact that he isn't thinking about you as much as you're thinking about him._

We sit for a while in silence, time passes but as neither of us have a watch or clock of any kind, so we don't know how long for. I enjoy her company, and hope to get a lot more of it. Just sitting watching her is enough for me, to soak in her presence and the way she speaks. The way she acts... Her brother could be a problem, but that depends just how we deal with him.

Eventually, the warm glow from the fire gets to me; my eyes begin to close under the heavy blanket of air, and my last semi-conscious thoughts belong to Evelyn.

_His eyes gradually close, and I watch his chest fall rhythmically- telling me that he's fallen asleep._

_I notice that he hasn't even put his shotgun down. I ponder the idea of taking it out of his firm grasp, but don't. His weapons obviously make him feel secure and it would be wrong for me to take that from him._

_Besides, I have never seen him without a weapon, other than at the prison..._

_I shudder at the recollection that he nearly died that day. I watch his sleeping form and, once I've prodded the fire and seen that Jon is dead to the world, I hastily but carefully get up and make my way towards the American's camp._

_I pass the obelisks and sandtraps, and stop just outside the boundary of their camp. Daniels has gone back into his tent, as have whoever helped him._

_I set my sights on the Egyptologists tent, and tread towards it, unable to keep the eagerness from my physique._

_I stop, and see the book before me in all its glory._

_There's no time to bask in it Evelyn! Get the book and go before he wakes up!_

_I reach out but retract my arms when Mister Chamberlain murmours in his sleep. I snatch the book from his hands, but with a lightness to it if possible. I clutch the precious book to my breast and make my way with a sudden urgency back to our camp. I can feel a thrill pulse around my body at my thrifty acquiring of the book._

_I struggle through the sand with it slightly, my mind translating the hieroglyphs on its cover without me wanting to, but it doesn't matter because in my excitement I can't acknowledge what they say._

_I set the book down respectfully, holding in my gasp of awe, and grab the puzzle box from my brothers suit jacket._

_"That's called stealing you know." I hear the tired American accent from behind me._

_"According to you and my brother, it's called 'borrowing'." I dismiss, but knowing full well that he's speaking the truth._

_I pass my hands over the book admiring it, drinking in it's splendour. I slowly take up the box, brush sand from its lid and begin to translate, hastening to open it. I hear Rick kneel up behind me, and feel his shoulder against mine._

_"I thought you wanted the book of Amun-Ra. Isn't it made outta gold?"_

_"Yes..." I reply absent-mindedly, fiddling with the key-box, my heart pounding._

_"So why do you have the black book?" He questions. I stop my attempt in opening the box and turn my head to face him._

_"The book of the dead? It was in Dr Chamberlain's possession and-"_

_"The book of the dead??!! You sure you wanna be playing around with that thing?" He exclaims in a whisper._

_It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book."_

_I smile when the box opens with a 'click', it's petal like folds expanding graciously. I hold my breath, savouring the moment as I place it into the books embossed sleeve. I turn it, noticing that Rick has held his breath too. _

_I'm glad I'm sharing such a joyous and to-be celebrated moment in history with him. Afterall, it is because he brought us here that I even got this chance to read the book._

_Two clicks symbolize that the book is open and ready to be viewed. I open the book quickly, losing my adrenaline and nerve._

_An agressive gust blasts through the city, ruffling everything- my hair, dress, Rick's shirt and Jons' sleeping form._

_Must be a coincidence._

_"That happens a lot around here." offers Rick, having seen my still expression. "So whats it say?"_

_I pass my fingers across the cool slate-like stone that the book is fashioned from, tracing the hieroglyphs, etching them into my memory._

_I shall never forget this moment._

I watch her eyes dart across the page, drinking in all the information. Her fingers are caressing the page longingly. I lean over her, her hairs scent filling my nostrils with its sweet enticing smell.

"Amun Ra, Amun Dei-" She begins, her Ancient Egyptian clearly perfect. She turns to me quickly. "It speaks of the night and of the day." She informs me with a coy smile before turning her attention back to the book. Okay, so it seems harmless. Just talking about the day and night.

Nothing to get in a fit over O'Connell. But I'm still on edge for some reason...

I can feel it radiating from her, how big a deal this is. This could be the next big thing after finding Tut's tomb for the History books. I'm happy because she's happy. Hell, this to her must be like when I got my gunny sack!

"Suey yat harum set sim mat ebek iya, Imhotep im supekey set suey, Yatuwey Yatuwey Yatuwey-"

Her face snaps up when we hear an antagonized scream.

"NOOO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!"

**_Hmm, you like more? then you know what to do!_**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Prelude To A Kiss**

**Thanks everyone! Don't worry about it STC! ;) This chapter is for you! (Dedicated to SilentTrainConductor, who needs very much so to update, don't you agree? Lol only messing.)**

**Right, this chapter is more action packed than usual, with less thoughts, but trust me I am going to get the balance right! (It's a very hard balance to get...the right mixture of fluff, action, thoughts etc But I will get there.)**

**Another sneaky reference to Max Allan Collins novelization, I couldn't resist!**

**Disclaimer; don't own, and cannot afford to own.**

**Chapter 8**

_"What?" I find myself exclaiming, even though I heard the Egyptologists desperate cry_. _I hear a distant rumbling, a long, earthy rumbling that appears to be chittering. _

_Chittering?_

_The chittering of some kind of bug, some kind of bugs legs rubbing together. I look to Rick, only to see such shock in his eyes, that I have to see what he's looking at._

_I follow his tensed face, until I can see the sight that has caused him to be so still, and I let out a gasp at what I see._

_Perfect timing as always, Jonathan sits up, drunk with tiredness.His hair is all over the place, he reaches up like a sleepy child and rubs at his eyes._

_I see his reaction to the swarm that is steadily advancing at us._

_Then, with impossible speed they decend, covering the camp and everything in it._

_Screams of the poor diggers as the locusts fly at them in their swarms form a horrific tune._

"What the-" I jump up, my shotgun at the ready. Evelyn stays sitting, determined to keep possession of the book

"HOLY SHIT!" I shout when I see the sea-like swarm of locusts heading towards the City. The sound is deafening.

I watch Evelyn unsteadily get her footing against the sand. The Americans run up to our rear, looking dumbly and with slight curiosity at the unbelievable sight before us.

The flying disease decends upon us and I instinctively grab Evelyns hand tightly, causing her to leave the book behind and run like hell towards the underground passageways. Judging from the cursing behind us, it must be her brother.

The chittering is like a buzzing in my brain, and I need to get away from it. Evelyn is gasping inbetween breaths, asking, a hint of disbelief to her tone-

"What was that? Locusts don't fly in swarms **that** large-"

Her question goes unanswered, until we are deep in the tunnels of the city. I pluck a torch from the wall as we go, left by the Americans probably. We go on until we reach a familiar tunnel. I stop and look at her, concerned but also seeing past the little coincidence. "You okay?"

She nods. Her brother comes up behind us, breathing like he's never took a breath before. "Sod that for a lark. We're not running anymore, are we O'Connell?"

I shake my head, and then notice that I'm still holding Evelyns hand. She's got mine in a vice-like grip, and judging by her demeanor, she has no intentions of letting go.

"Would anyone mind telling me what going on?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

I open my mouth to answer, but stop when I hear a horrendous noise.

_I feel claustraphobic in the tunnel, and I clung to O'Connells hand. What I just witnessed is- peculiar- to say the least._

_Just when some kind of normalcy is returning, for it is quite now, almost too quiet...the floor beneath us begins to shake violently, and I have a dire feeling that what we just witnessed is only the beginning of some strange events..._

_I grab hold of Jonathan, an action that leads in me letting go of O'Connells hand. Jon holds onto me back, trying to steady us both against the wall._

_Judging from his lax face and stubble, he's still half asleep. He looks really sweet- not at all annoying._

_Yet._

_Out of the sand, rises a sandcastle of a sort, and from it bursts thousands of scarabs, pouring as though fluid would from a water spout._

_Lit by Rick's torch the chittering black sea hastens towards us, and we all scream._

_I form the word- "SCARABS!"_

_"GO GO GO!" shouts Rick as we tear back through the passageway, the black creatures in tow._

_Clutching Jonathan, I run, occasionally turning back to see where the scarabs are but to find myself petrified to the point that I regret looking. At regular intervals, I hear the 'bang' of the shotgun, and I jump, as does my brother._

_"Do you know where you're going?" I ask as we sprint back throught the tunnels; tunnels that were designed to look alike and made solely to get intruders hopelessly lost._

_If I take the look on his face and assess it, I don't think this is a very good idea._

_Oh no, what have I done? Locusts, scarabs..._

_My feet are beginning to ache against the hard floor, as is my chest. I feel Jonathan slow down._

_"Keep going!" I shout, hearing the scarabs behind us._

_Cleverly, I just made him miss another passage entry. Brilliant._

_I hear Rick behind me. He has obviously given up on the whole gun-them-back idea._

_This cannot be happening!_

_Holding Jonathan's hand, I find myself in an open space we haven't explored before, and I would have usually investigated before running around in such a place, but now simply isn't the time. In strange unison we all split up; Jonathan and Rick jumping off the bridge like stone onto two pedestals, and myself climbing into a dark side slot._

_The room is quite large- clearly an annex of some kind. It seems to bare some relation to Anubis, I'm not sure why but it is crudely crafted out of dark rock, therefore I imagine it has some significance to the night or afterlife._

_Perhaps that isn't the best train of though to catch onto._

_I gather my breath as I watch the hideous creatures dart past us, a couple throwing themselves off the bridge to a certain death._

_I lean back against the cool rought stone, enjoying the oxygen that's filling my lungs. I close my eyes, in an attempt to make sense of what just happened._

_I hear Rick reload, no doubt being prepared for a return visit, and Jonathan's cussing._

_I feel like some strange idol, standing in this side slot thing. It's clearly designed to hold a statue of some kind, but there aren't any hieroglyphs which is unusual._

_I mean, this place is just a mine of information! I can't help myself- even at a time like this- from indulging myself in its relics and past, not to mention the knowledge to be gained for the future._

_I cast a look over at Rick, he's standing is tensed, ever the alert. He does look rather dashing, even in all this excitement..._

_As I prepare to get down from the cut out wall I hear a slipping noise, and realise too late that the rock can't take my weight._

_Don't be ridiculous! Rock can hold any amount fo weight within reason!_

_Halted by the thought, I let out a weak cry when I find myself falling backwards- almost as though the wall had never been there._

_I land rudely on my backside, in complete darkness. Sand and rock are cutting into me, surprising feelable through the fabric of my dress. It's eerie, and I can't say I enjoy being stuck on the floor. Ever the optimistic, I gather myself up and head toward the only light source in the room- a shaft that allows the moon in. No doubt in some parallel to the moon god Knum._

_The room isn't that large, probably intended to be some kind of prayer room. The hieroglyphs are incredibly clear, so the room must have been unused for a long time after it was made._

_I brush myself down, thinking this cannot possibly get any worse, when I see Mister Burns standing in the middle of the room._

_See Evelyn? Things cannot get any worse, in fact they just took a turn for the better! Now I can find a way out with the help of Mister Burns and get back to O'Connell and my brother._

_"Oh Mister Burns, I was beginning to get scared. I lost my brother and-"_

_He turns around at the sound of my voice, and upon seeing his face I scream until my throat aches._

_"Ahhhh!"_

_Blood is streaming down his face like horrific tears, and his eyes sockets are well, oh my God they're **empty**!_

_I cannot begin to image the pain he is in, for all I can register is the fact that he has no eyes. Caught up in panic, I evily don't go near the man, for somewhere in my addled brain says it might be contagious._

_He stares back at me, even though he cannot see me. This un-nerves me greatly, and I press my hand to my mouth to stop me from being sick._

_What happened to him?_

_As if in answer, as I stare helplessly at the mans swaying form, I hear someone walk up behind me. Raspy footsteps like sand rubbing against a smooth surface._

_When I turn around, expecting it to be O'Connell, or at least my brother, I scream again when I see a sight that sends shivers all over my spine and makes me doubt my sanity even further._

_That mummy just took a step towards me._

_I take a step back, almost inviting some kind of sickening dance. It takes another step towards me, rotten bandages and flesh falling to the floor, a stench that can only be described as death itself eminating from the, the **thing**. I feel my stomach heave as I stagger backwards, praying that my eyes are playing tricks on me._

_Its eyes, looking out of place against it's yellowed and decayed flesh dart about and look me up and down in the most demeaning of fashions._

_I choke on the smell, and almost faint from the shock, as my mind refuses to accept the happenings before me. The room begins to spin, and I desperatly ask, unable to stop looking at the thing for some stupid reason-_

_"Please help me Mister Burns-"_

_But he is on his knees, crawling away blindly. In response he gurgles-_

_"He took ma tongue!"_

_Blood erupts from his mouth, splashing and staining the sand from his attempt at speaking._

_Oh no. Anxiety builds up in my chest as the creature looks as Burns dismissively, and then looks back at me. I find myself backed up against the wall, and I make my way along it, trying to reach an exit, all the while my eyes trained on the creature for any reaction or sudden movement._

_He trains my steps, standing proudly if possible, as though being half dead and rotted is an everyday occurance. _

_His lips widen, almost in a crude smile, and the barely existent skin stretches and in places peels away._

_"Anck-Sunamun?" He reaches out a hand, and I pull a face, my eyebrow raised. I stifle a scream._

_That's an ancient name! Why is he calling me an Ancient name? My mind is racing._

_"Come with me my Princess Anck-Sunamun." He asks me and if I could have derived any form of sincerity from his 'voice' then I'm sure it would have been then. I notice the pink tongue moving inside his blackened mouth and doubt my prior thought._

_He takes a daring step towards me, and I have nowhere to go. I begin to breath hard, knowing that if someone doesn't come and help me now then I'm buggered, for use of a politer phrase._

_Almost on cue, an American accent that has no impediment exclaims-_

_"Evelyn! There you are. No time to be playing hide and seek-"_

_I don't look at him, wishing he would take me away, but wishing that he would go away at the same time, so that he doesn't have to face what has been showing an awful lot of interest in me._

_"WOAH!" He yells, touching my arm gently, putting his muscular body in front of mine. This action seems to anger the creature, who's face contorts angrily and lets out a shrill primordial scream- its jaw unhinging to horrific length._

_I half hide behind Rick's broad back, but can see enough to gather that Rick will react._

_"AHHHHH!" He yells right back, firing his gun at it, sending bones and flesh flying backwards. His once gentle grip on my arm tightens drammatically as he drags me away. We rush out of the room, only to bump into a stunned Jonathan._

_"What? What's with all the shouting?" He asks hurriedly._

_"Come on Jonathan!" I manage to get out, wanting to flee this place and not return for all it's worth._

_I cling to Rick desperatly, my mind thinking all the what if's possible._

_With remarkable speed and clarity, Rick gets us outside, and we emerge under the night sky. The stars are winking at us, almost as if to scorn us for doing something naughty._

_He turns to me. "What in hell was that?" His eyes are desperate, seeking some kind of reassurance._

_I shake my head, unable to offer it. "I have no idea."_

_Despair passes between us, and I want nothing more than to retract me earlier actions and go back to us both being alone in the desert..._

_There is a horrible thundering noise, as hoofs pound against the city's old foundations. I hear cursing as the two remaining Americans and Beni appear behind us._

_"Christ. Where's Burns?" Demands Henderson. I feel a unique guilt, a guilt that I left an attacked man behind to a certain death._

_"Rick-" I begin, but I am silenced when a tall foreboding figure gets down from his steed. Guns are trained at us, and Jon is one of the first to put his hands up in a surrender._

_I shoot him a glare, but follow suit. I notice that Rick doesn't. I give him an annoyed but desperate glare and I lowers his shotgun. His face doesn't look very reassuring, and I feel awful for it._

Evelyn raises her hands at the darkly robed men, and trys to instruct me to do the same. Like hell I will!

"You bastards!" Yells one of the Americans when the mysterious men pull a groaning Burns forward. The poor bastard has no eyes...

I look at Evelyn who closes hers. No doubt she feels responsible.

"What did you do to him?" They ask, drawing their weapons.

"We saved him." retorts the leader, returning his blade to its place at his side.

"I told you to leave, leave this place or die, but you refused. Now you may have killed us all."

"I got him. I blasted the bastard to kingdom come!" I tell him, hardfaced. I hear Evelyn sniff and Jonathan cough gently. His face seems to pity me, and I don't like the look he's giving me. He brushes past us, and those who raised their arms lower them again.

"Know this, this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, he will never stop." He tells me, his accent heavy and obviously local. He continues away, heading deep into the tunnels from where we so quickly retreated. With a bellowed command in his native tongue, the other robed men follow him.

The two Americans rush to their friends aid, and I look on helplessly. Evelyn walks past me, as fast as she can, some kind of bug up her ass. Jonathan takes a step up next to me, saying-

"This can't be very good, can it?" He scratches his head. "What happened?"

I refrain from telling him everything, afterall, He knows as much as I do. "You'd be better asking your sister." I reply, heading off to gather our camp together.

I'm getting outta this hell hole.

Didn't I tell her not to read the book? Didn't I? Look what she's done...

_I walk away, unable to cast the image of Burn's face from my mind. That poor, poor man..._

_Because I read from the book..if I'd only thought about what I was reading, translated it to myself before I spoke it out loud._

_What was the last thing I said? "Yatuway..." _

_Arise..._

_Oh Evelyn!_

_I begin to sob, not for myself but for Mister Burns...and everyone. I shouldn't have read the book. Rick was right, I shouldn't..._

_I stop my walking at the entrance to the City, and look out to where Rick andme stood hours before._

_I want to be back there, retract my words and actions, and because of my stupidity some dead creature, a creature from hell has arose and it's all my fault._

_Curiosity killed the Cat, as they say._

_I hear the grunting of camels as well as smell them._

_"C'mon Sis. Up onto your camel and we'll be off." Jonathan stops his camel next to me and motions for me to get on the one behind him that O'Connell is holding still._

_I walk around and take the reins from Rick when the camel lowers itself. He doesn't look and me, and instead of letting my sob happen I raise my chin a notch higher and get onto the camel._

_He slaps the beast and it gets up, and I almost fall off. I'm exhausted, all the excitement has taken its toll on me, and I hope that when we get back to the safety of the Fort I can try to erase Mister Burn's poor face..._

_I look longingly at Rick's back, as he leads us off into the middle of the desert._

_After a few hours of thinking, I pull my camel up to his. "I'm sorry."_

_I hold my breath, expecting anything than what he does. _

_"It's not your fault."_

_"I shouldn't have read from the book. You told me-" I protest weakly, already believing the opposite._

_"They opened the chest that had the book in." He tells me finally. "So it's their fault."_

_He's saying it half heartedly, and get the sickening feeling that he hates me._

_More time passes, and in the middle of the night, when it is at it's coldest and the camels are tired we stop. I did not knwo that the American party were following us a great distance behind until we began to set up camp again._

_Perhaps now I can have a moment to talk to Rick._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Prelude to a Kiss**

_SilentTrainConductor; ... I really love hearing from you in your emails! I thought I'd said something to offend you :( , but anyhow, thanks for your lovely review and your praise! :) _

_This chapter is also for Evelyn Valerious, seeing as the fort part is your favourite scene (you should not have told me that!! lol I'm fretting over how to do it, to play with or not to play with it...I would hate to ruin it for you...so here's my attempt :)_

_Also, I was a little disheartened to discover that a couple of people that had reviewed, had not returned sob but I'm happy with you guys that have stayed. aww heck gets all emotional you guys make my day!_

_And this I am warning you, is a tres tres long chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

_I also hope that you all had a wonderful, festive christmas! And have a very Happy New Year!_

**Chapter 9**

_The nightly chill that I have become accustomed to makes itself known, and I shiver as I watch the men set up a make-do camp._

_The only people not participating are my brother, Mister Burns the poor soul, Mister Chamberlain and myself. We all just sit, mutely on. Basking in the silences qwake._

_Some intentionally, some involuntarily._

_Rick is hauling wood around like a brute and the two Americans are preparing some kind of meal. I wait with joyous anticipation as to what they serve up. Watching them work, and the some unknown force that is halting me, is exasperating to say the least._

_And my bad mood seems to be helping an awful lot._

_I sigh, and then notice that one of our combined party is missing. "Where's the man with the fez, Beni isn't it?" I ask Jonathan, even though I am observing Rick and his actions. I notice that the American doesn't look over once._

_"No idea old girl. Good riddance, eh?" He replies nonchalantly, feigning it after O'Connell and I saw him go a deathly shade of white after we described what we saw in that room with us hours before._

_I still shudder at the thought._

_We're sitting cross legged, me and my dear brother, huddled together due to the cold. We don't share much conversation or our thoughts for that matter, but there is an understanding that we don't need to. There is also the understanding that everyone, every last abled person blames me for Mister Burns', um, 'misfortune'._

_I shan't be asking for Burns' opinion, afterall he cannot answer either way._

_I can't deal with this blame! Just the thought that I could have prevented it...that one simple action caused all this..._

_I could bite my own tongue out for what I said, for what I have done; even though it is insensitive to think such things but on the other hand it might even out his losses._

_I look at Mister Burns, hunched in a corner by himself; his weapons having been taken from him, seeing as they're no use to him or anyone now. I saw how the Mummy didn't really react to Rick's weapon choice, it only fell backwards, away from us..._

_The vision of Burn's bleeding face flashes to mind again, and I hasten to close my eyes; I cannot erase it. I know what I must do._

_I pull myself to my feet, the air a slap to my senses and I can't understand how Rick and the others can work with rolled up sleeves. I make my way past the motionless camels, aware that all eyes are upon me. I hear Jon call my name and I ignore him._

_I reach Burns, facing what he presumes is the northern desert and our way back to civilization. I fight back the tears as I ask-_

_"Mister Burns?"_

_He jumps, and I gently reach for his hand. His palms are sweaty, even in the freezing climate. He grips my hand tightly in return, savouring the human touch._

_"Mish-mish-" He tries pathetically, his tongueless mouth unable to form my name. I watch as his blank face contorts in frustration at his disability. I feel my own face express many emotions; mainly that of self-reproach and helplessness._

_"Yes, it's me, Evelyn." I fill the space for him, abandoning the Carnahan. " Would you like some company?" I continue in a soothing tone, holding his hand dearly._

_If he says no, then I shall leave him in peace- I did cause him this. It is the least I can do. _

_I'm pulled from my thoughts and his answer by some thundering footsteps with a temper to match._

_"Get the hell away from him!" bellows Daniels, spitting the words at me with enough venom to kill me where I sit. "I don't know how you have the nerve."_

_His eyes are burning with rage as he surveys me with pure unadulterated odium._

_I slowly stand, releasing my grip from Mister Burn's hand. I can feel the responsibility swelling in my chest at his confrontational manner, as well as recognising my own stupidity at my insensitive actions. "I think it's up to Mister Burns whether I stay or not." I reply quietly, frightened but not in anyway about to allow this brute to intimidate me._

_His eyesbrows tighten and his jaw sets. "I think you should-" He begins, fuming. We all snap to attention when we hear a distinct-_

_"HEY!" _

_Burns jumps, and I feel myself falling apart again at the sight of the poor soul. Daniels whips around as I turn to see Rick marching over, abandoning what he was carrying. His eyes are blazing. He stops short when he sees Burns, sitting inbetween Mister Daniels and myself._

_"What's going on?" He asks, suspiciously. " Leave him in peace Evelyn. Daniels, go and help Henderson." He tells us forcefully, directing a look at me._

_An, I-know-best look, minus the **because you brought this about.**_

All I saw was Evelyn and Daniels about to have a mother of all slang matches; Evelyn, standing like she isn't about to take any shit but also timidly, her little frame shaking so that only I can see it . For the first time I see how small she is compared to Daniels. He, on the other hand is standing fists clenched, the moon leaving a nasty streak of white across his tensed face. Sweat droplets have formed on Daniels forehead, and the whole scene seems better suited in a ring than in the middle of nowhere.

Then I noticed the poor bastard sitting there, blind and mute.

I tell them to go, and watch as Daniels shoots Evelyn a glare, before brushing past me. "Tell that stupid wench to stay the hell away from him, ya got me?"

I stare at him, frozen by his words. "Don't call her that." But my voice lacks premise and authority.

"What?" He breathes in disbelief, pointing an accusatory finger. "She caused him this!"

And with that, he storms off, his steps large and his mouth cursing and spitting.

I look at the cobalt sand, unable to look at either of them.

When I had looked, Burns' face had fresh blood marks, even though his friends had cleaned him up straight after the Medjai helped him. He looked so unaware, so _lowly_.

I hear her shuffle in the sand so I look up, step forward and take her by the arm gently. I lead her away from him, and she allows me too like a limp rag.

"Evelyn you shouldn't antagonize Daniels, he'll give as much back as you give him." I tell her, looking into her face, trying to figure out what she was attempting by innocently giving Burns some company.

"I will do whatever I wish!" She tells me angrily, her voice blunt. "It isn't like _they_ have bothered with him!" She points at the two other Americans who are shooting glances at us every so often. Her eyes are swelling up.

"We'll talk about this later." I tell her, sensing her distress. "Until then, I'd prefer it if you didn't bother with Burns, save the trouble, okay?" I say in hushed tones so that the destitute guy doesn't hear us.

She looks at me, her eyes gleaming, her chin crinkled, emotion passing in waves across her face.

All at once, she turns tail, and heads back towards Mister Burns. I sigh, put upon, and head back to the Americans. I know I've probably offended her, and I don't want to. I just think she needs to assess the situation. Be tactful.

"Leave it." I tell them with a meaningful gesture, when I reach them. "If she wants to talk to him, then let her."

"Why should we? It's her fault-" Begins Daniels fiercely, squaring up to me.

"We know what you damn well think." Interjects Henderson, shaking his head and putting the final wedge in the tent he was building. "But if Burns wants some goddamn company, then why can't he?"

That seems to be final, and Daniels growls at me before storming off to my fire.

I sit with Henderson, and eat what little he prepared. Jonathan makes an appearance.

"Why's-?" He asks, refering to his sister.

I shake my head, cutting him short. "Don't ask."

He sits himself down next to us. The silence is deafening, if there can be such a thing.

"So, what's after this?" He asks, wrapping his arms around himself and breaking the lack of conversation.

"Dunno." replies Henderson, baritone. His face looks really pale. I don't think he can fully accept what has happened. I mean, who could?

"We're gunna head back, pack up and-" I swallow. "I'm gonna go my way, and I'm guessin' you go yours."

"Oh." answers Jonathan, in shock. "Off to the the states?"

I nod, trying to believe what I'm saying, and believe that I want to. "Maybe."

I don't want to leave Evelyn, but it's obvious from all this what is supposed to happen.

I'm so damn **confused.**

We share mindless chatter, on various topics, that we don't need to think about our answers. It still can't make us forget the unearthly things we witnessed, but it's a start. Perhaps, being away from the macabre place will make it seem like a wild illusion from my imagination.

Perhaps.

_I sat with Burns for a long time. I'm unsure of how long but I don't think I will ever fully understand or experience what it must be like to be thrust into darkness; unable to see the world around you or share your voice._

_I wonder what it must be like, to have your last memory of vision a picture of such a living horror._

_I pray that I never know._

_I will never know if I helped him or not by sitting with him for those hours, by giving him human contact and comfort._

_I will never forget the look on his face when I spoke to him or when I held his hand; it was like a frightened little boy being told he was safe again. Nor can I imagine the pain he has suffered and continues to suffer, I can only envisage such a ghastly ordeal._

_We sat cross legged in the sand for that time under the canopy of the stars and moonlight; not that he was able to see or appreciate it. He asked me as best he could to describe it to him and I will admit that it drove me to tears as well as him. I am unsure of how one cries when they have no eyes, but I know that what he was attempting was just that and it left such an empty feeling inside me, that at that moment, I would have traded anything for him to be able to speak and see again._

_Once we had conversed and shared each others company, I escorted him to the fire where the rest of the party were settled._

_I firstly noticed the lynching atmosphere, secondly the two tents that had been erected._

_I have no idea whom they are for, and I don't want to ask. _

_I sit Mister Burns next to me whispering to him all the while, trying to ease his paranoia that everyone was staring at him. We're sitting on some recognisable bits of material (from the camels I assume)._

_Jonathan nods at me and I am ignored by Daniels which I have to admit I was fully expecting._

_As for Rick, I don't even let myself think his name._

_"You and Burns can have the tents." Informs Henderson, picking at his nails and casting a glance over the fire at his friend._

_Burns nods, trying to work out the direction his friend is sitting in. "Oo Igh, Ev...Ev-"_

_He tries, patting my hand and I close my eyes, choked for him._

_"Good night Mister Burns." I reply, letting Henderson lead his friend to the tent behind him._

_Chamberlain has apparently already gone to bed- a little pallet that was purchased by the American party on their trip to the City._

_Jonathan sits next to me, casting me little glances. "So..." He begins, trying to get conversation passing swiftly._

_The silence isn't broken, and it seems stupid that the six people who can speak, are not._

_Well, I refuse to sit here and be made to feel uncomfortable. Why should I sit here, when all I am is a scapegoat and somebody to ignore?_

_"Good night Jon." I say, leaning over to kiss his cheek before I stand. I head to the other tent, not once looking over my shoulder, determined not to wipe the tear away that was falling down my face until I was out of view._

_Out of sight, out of mind. As long as I am away from O'Connell, it shouldn't be that hard to forget him._

Evelyn has gone into her tent, and all I want is for her to be out here.

But when she's out here, she's the prey that that vulture Daniels wants to pick at.

Watching her retreating form, her hair falling down her back touselled from the wind...

I just felt like jumping up and pulling her back.

Her brother stays sitting there, admiring the fire and stare on in silence as the flap of her tent closes, and I know at that point, she was the furthest away from me she'd ever be.

Enclosed in that little tent, she was probably wondering why a jerk like me liked her, and d'you know what? I don't even know myself why all this has blown up.

I blamed her, I'll admit that but when I saw her face on that camel, when she apologized to me, suddenly all that blame diminished. All I saw was her plagued face, raw guilt that I used to experience when I was in battle. The guilt that clung to her face when she had to shoot that robed guy...

I want to ease her anxiety and make it all go away. Pinning the blame tail never solved anything. Someone needs to tell that to Daniels in my opinion.

Speak of the devil, he comes out of Burn's tent exclaiming- "Asleep."

He sits down haphazardly, then he assesses the group. "Where's the broad gone?"

Jonathan glares at him, his small body tensing at the insult; almost as though it was him who had just been insulted. "My sister retired to bed."

"Good. Just as long as I don't have to look at her." Replies Daniels flippantly.

I shake my head. "Stop blaming her Daniels."

"Listen here O'Connell, just 'cause your leadin' their lil' expedition doesn't give you the goddamn right to shout your mouth off or take charge of ours. She woke that thing up. So as far as I'm concerned _she_ caused him this, got that?"

I open my mouth to answer, but can't think of anything to say. We're all shocked about what happened, and I don't see why we all have to argue about it.

"Shouting 'bout it ain't gonna solve anything! It ain't gunna heal Burns or send that creature back. So goddamn shut _up_!" yells Henderson, growling, his fists clenched were he sits. I notice that his voice was revealing the first kind of emotion that I've seen him share.

We all stop and turn to face him. His eyes are bloodshot. "You goddamn fools think I don't care? I've known him for years, and it kills me to see him like this. You don't see me arguing about blame. Least we can do is give him some peace, yeah?"

Daniels sighs and gets up, the fire flickering with his movement as he retreats to the other side of the camels.

Henderson sighs. "I'm sorry about him O'Connell. I don't blame her. I just think-" He stops, and runs a hand through his blonde hair; searching for the words. His voice comes out tired and croaky. "I dunno what I think. G'night."

I nod and return the gesture as does Jonathan who has been listening intently, confusion etched upon his face.

"D'you mind if I get fourty winks O'Connell?" He asks, yawning to prove his point. I nod absent-mindedly as the fires dying glow warms my face. I hear him nestle down, and soon all I hear are his soft snores.

I pick up a cool ember, and play with it, feeling its bark and roughened surface. I wonder what Evelyn is doing now, and I feel bad for not getting her back.

I'm lousy. I'm a jerk and I can't even convince her that what happened isn't her fault.

_Safe inside the confines of my tent, I undress as best I can; I slip off my stockings and silver disc belts. I feel a lot more comfortable now, like there is less weighing me down._

_If only my conscience could be undressed and do the same._

_The tent is small but practical, its pale yellow, almost papyrus in colour is easy on the eye so I'm sure I will have no problem in falling asleep._

_My tears subsided a while ago, but my face is still suffering the aftermath of it._

_Why does he blame me? I can see it in his face and in his actions. He did warn me but I ignored him. Even though he told me it wasn't my fault I still somehow don't believe him._

_I snuggle into the material that was salvaged from the city, and let my head rest against the soft pallet of camel hair. Sleep is beckoning, as is salavation from the dreadful day and brutal self punishment I have been giving myself._

_It was beckoning, until I hear a hushed whisper coming from the flap of the tent._

_"Evelyn, hey Evelyn." _

_The flap rattles and I roll over, pretending to be asleep but wanting nothing more than for him to tell me it isn't all my fault._

_Selfish thing that I am._

_"Evelyn. I know you're awake." I move my head and peek. I can see his disembodied head through the front of the tent. Even in the darkness, I can make out his somewhat chisled features. "I saw you roll over." He informs me, matter of factly._

_"I could have been asleep." I argue back, put out, folding my freezing arms across my chest._

_"Not that fast."_

_He opens the front fully, and coldness sweeps in. My teeth chatter. "We need to talk Evelyn." He tells me._

_He's on his hands and knees, trying to see into the tent. I nod in agreement. Sitting up, I remember that I'm in in minimal attire. What does it matter anyway? I've got enough on for goodness sake. One cannot worry themselves over appearance in the desert!_

_His head disappears, and I crawl over my bedding until my head is sticking out of the tent._

_Moonlight graces us with more than enough light to see each other by._

_"What?" I ask, at his blank expression. I pull and tie the flap back, sitting myself cross legged- still inside the tent but out enough to have a conversation with him._

_"Evelyn, I know everyone is blaming you and-" He shakes his head. "It isn't your fault."_

_He's giving everything he has into what he's saying, every ounce of genuineness, every certainty._

_He's presenting his argument to me as fact, but I'm wondering if he really **does** think it to be my fault regardless._

_"Rick..." I sigh. "Do you blame me?"_

_His answer is all that I give a tuppence for, and I'm not usually likened to having such a flippant attitude, but Jon doesn't blame me, and if O'Connell doesn't then that's enough for me._

_Yet my insides squirm at my question, and at the possible answer._

_"No." He tells me straight away, firmly. His sea blue eyes are focused, almost reading my mind. "No I don't." His tone his is almost offhand._

_"But you did-" I press, determined to get blamed subconsciously. "And I can't help but feel responsible afterall I did-"_

_"I did blame you for not doing as I thought you should, yes to that, no to everything else." He tells me truthfully, but I can see that something has changed. "Hell, I was spooked at what happened as well, you know? I don't blame you Evelyn, not at all. We can blame anyone here if we try hard enough. I know how much you wanted to read that book and you've gained something from it. How were you to know what would happen? That Egyptologist knew and he didn't tell you. He didn't tell anyone. So we could blame him-" _

_I smile to myself, feeling a great amount of the guilt shift. I know that he intends to sit here all night, putting my mind at rest, listing **everyone's** potential fault in this..._

I want her to know so much that I don't blame her. I've acted like a jerk, and I want to apologize for chucking my lot in with the other men.

I stop thinking when I see the way she's looking at me.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk-" I continue after a second.

She smiles. "No, that's perfectly all right."

I stop dead, and notice that her little gleam is back. I hope I've helped her regain what she lost today; I also hope that I have helped banish the guilt that seems intent on eating away at her.

Out of the blue, or rather literally in the blue, according to the moonlight; she leans forward, and her lips brush against my cheek for a second.

"Thank you." She whispers, before retreating back into her little tent. She closes the little flap, giving me that little coy smile of hers, and then she's gone.

In that short moment, of that little kiss...damn it.

_I'm woken up by a rattling of the tent cover. If whoever that is isn't careful they are going to shift the whole tent!_

_"Evie."_

_I sigh dramatically, before sitting up; letting the covers unfold from my slightly chilled but nontheless warmed skin._

_"Yes?"_

_"We've got to get moving dear sister."_

_"Oooh." I groan upon hearing Jonathans hearty laugh. His footsteps are clean in the sand, and when I hear the groaning of the camels I know that we are moving. Now._

_At least, now that I have cleared everthing up with Rick, the ride back to Cairo should be a comfortable one. It feels so invigorating to know that he no longer blames me, though blame is one of the most complicated things I know of._

_I went through enough with it when my parents died._

_But that is besides the point._

_I get ready hastily, not wanting anyone to see me in my current state. I make do the best I can, pulling on my circular belts and that, and when I emerge from the tent I am met by a strange sight._

_Everything has gone, all the camels are ready and I appear to be the only person holding up everyone._

_I watch as Daniels mounts, then Henderson and Chamberlain. They have already, it seems, helped Burns._

_Jon toddles over to me, giving me a hug. "Sleep well?"_

_"Hmmm." I choose not to divulge in my diverse dreams._

_I jump when I hear the tent behind me collapse, and O'Connell sweep it up. In seconds, he has packed the tent away including all the covers inside it._

_He grins at my lax expression. "You sleep alright?"_

_"Yes fine thank you." I reply, letting Jon lead me to the camel. I get on it clumsily, as I am famed for, and sway slightly when he rises. My head is reeling._

_Jon is up, nifty little man, and has his camel next to mine in seconds. "Had any run-ins with-" And I nod in his direction._

_"Not with O'Connell around, no."_

_I smile when Rick pulls up next to me, both men either side of me like an armed guard. We press on, us leading the group back, chit chat minimal and everyone exhausted._

_That ride, I have to say, was much more pleasurable than the first back. Rick and I chatted humbly about little things, neither of us mentioning the evil behind us (no, not my brother) but on that subject he was well behaved- he slept most of the time._

_I take a sip from the canteen that Rick so thoughtfully gave me, and almost drop it with sheer delight at the sight before me; _

_the outskirts of the city._

_As our camels near the front of the vast fort, its great wooden doors almost beckoning us inward, a homely smell eminating from it so great that I felt I could forget about all this is a couple of seconds..._

_We show our papers; after Jon finds them in his pockets. The guard raises an eye at their state, but beckons us inward. We tie up the camels, and I know that it is only a short while until I can have a nice hot bath._

_I turn sharply when I hear horrific cursing, only to find Daniels scarpering with Henderson and Burns in tow._

_"Where's the Egyptologist?" asks Jon plainly._

_Rick shrugs in reply._

_"Fancy a drink old boy?" _

_"Just a little one, yeah." sighs O'Connell as he heads off with my brother towards the bar. "Are you gonna be alright Evelyn?" He calls back to me._

_"Fine." I reply quickly, knowing that they need a drink as much as I need a hot bath._

_I head up, through the familiar staircases, getting the feeling that this is all over now. _

_Or at least it should be._

_But even as I ascend the staircase, even as I hear my own footsteps I find myself hearing another pair behind me. I spin around, but there isn't anyone there, obviously. My imagination running riot._

_I open my quarters, and smile at the familiar room- my bed, books, and **clothes!**_

_Oh, I have never been so happy to see my clothes...materialistic wants have never been my thing, but after so long in the desert!_

_I sigh like I have never sighed before as I rush around the room, drinking in the familiarness of my surroundings._

_I go to run a bath, adding in my favourite bath scent as I do so._

Her brother sure can drink me under the table! Shot after shot, brandy after brandy and he's still going strong. I down my shot, observing him.

"You had enough?"

"I'm merely getting warmed up!" He slaps me on the back, to no effect. I shake my head as I down another shot of bourbon, and slam it down on the table.

Hell, he was right, this is good.

"I've noticed something O'Connell..." He begins, voice wavering, dropping a few octaves and then rising some.

"Yeah?"

"I think you fancy my-- sister." He grins at me, swaying almost.

Aw hell, he's quick. I can feel myself going red a little bit. "What? Jonathan-" I begin, trying to defend myself.

"No no O'Connell, I won't have you going after her. Leave her alone. You'll find some other girl tomorrow. I'm not saying you've acted on any impulses, all I'm telling you is-good job about that by the way-" He hiccups and waves a hand. "Where was I? Oh yes, and don't. Are we clear?"

He smiles. I nod, wondering if he knew. Thinking if only he knew.

I order another drink from the Bartender, and down it again.

"I'm just going to see the Americans." I tell him, getting up from my seat and passing a hand through my hair. "And your sister." I add, safely out of earshot.

_I know exactly what needs to be done...I need to arrange transport, a good supply of clothing and equipment._

_But I need to talk to O'Connell and Jonathan first._

_I daresay that the Americans won't be joining us...but that's to be expected. I can hardly say judging from their cowardice behaviour that they would be welcomed._

_Fancy causing arguments with the other team..._

_Burn's would have been useful, but that cannot be helped. I do hope that they can help him somehow, in some way._

_Right, I need to arrange transport, that means calling the museums' head office, of course only the curator knew of us doing this freelance expedition but if it is going to be done it needs to be done properly. Of course that mummy-scared- us a tad, but this a chance of a lifetime! I'm sure O'Connell will return, and as for Jonathan, I only need to remind him of all that treasure._

_I hear heavy knocks on my door, and drop some of my things in surprise._

_"Yes?"_

_"Evelyn, it's-" He pauses. "O'Connell. Can I come in?"_

_I rush over to the door, compose myself and then pull it open. He's standing there, looking a lot more relaxed. He obviously had a few drinks then; thank God he isn't drunk like Jonathan would be. He smiles at me, and his eyes lock on mine. I can see that he is feeling more secure inside the fort._

_"O'Connell! I've got an idea we can go back-" I begin, returning the smile._

_His eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No. No no no no NO!"_

_His face tightens, and the look he's giving me is one of pure disbelief._

_"What?" I ask, deadpan, pulling a face, following him. He picks up one of the books that I left on my bed. I open my mouth to protest and tell him my idea fully, but before I can he has pulled my old suitcase up and is filling it with various contents._

_If I think he is implying, what I assume he is implying then **no** to him! He doesn't own me or the rights to go on this trip._

_"Why d'you wanna go back there? Don't you remember what happened Evelyn? It's just a thought, but don't you think we'd better stay away?" He laughs unkindly. "Besides, I thought you didn't believe in all that fairy tales and hokum stuff. Shoo!"_

_He waves my cat out of his way. I grab cleo, directing my dirtiest look at him._

_"Well, having an encounter with a three-thousand year old walking talking corpse does tend to convert one!"_

_"Well forget it. We're out the door, down the hall and we're gone." He grabs my underwear from my drawers, and throws them into my travelcase. I feel my blood boil. How dare he!_

_"Oh no we are not." I tell him indignantly._

_"Oh yes, we are." He grabs more; and the more I replace, the more he puts back into my suitcase._

_"Oh no we are not, we woke him up and we are going to stop him." I call from the closet, as I get the clothing he put in my suitcase away. I open my mouth to argue when I see that more is filling it._

_"'We'? What 'we'? 'We' didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing- didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing?" He's getting more worked up by the second. I resist the urge to yell at him; and instead march right up to the man._

_"We, we, we, I, I, I. I woke him up and I intend to stop him." I reply, grabbing some books that had been haphazardly thrown into my case and put them back onto my dresser drawers._

_"Yeah? How? You heard the man, no mortal weapons can kill this guy." He puts his hands up in the air._

_"Then we're going to have to find some immortal ones." I retort._

_He chokes on whatever he was going to say._

_"Listen to me!" I slam the case down, and upon hearing him yell arrive at the conclusion that I must have trapped his fingers between the case and its lid._

_" We have to do something. Once this creature has been reborn his curse is going to spread until the whole of the earth is destroyed." I press, circling the case, following him, until I realise that he has changed direction and is following me._

_"Yeah, and is that my problem?"_

_"Well it is everybodys problem." I frown, hands on my hips._

_"Listen Evelyn, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. And guess what, I did that. End of job, end of story, contract terminated!" He waves his finger about._

_He is eminating anger, but I refuse to be scared._

_"And that's all I am to you, a contract?" I ask, unable to keep the emotion out of my voice. I gaze at him strongly, and when he begins to do the same I can see him visibly fight it and turn away._

_"Look, you can either tag along with me, or you can stay here, and try and save the world!" He yells, half in disbelief, waiting for my answer; poised to leave, but his eyes wanting to stay._

_After a second of debating with myself and searching his face, I answer firmly. "I'm staying."_

_"Fine." He says, waving his arms around like a brute. The brute that he is!_

_"Fine." I answer back, an air of finality about it, choking on my words now._

_"Fine." He gets in, before shutting the door behind him._

_"Ooooh." I sigh; how dare he try and get the last word! I fold my arms across my chest._

_Oh honestly. I really do want to stay in his company..._

_What am I saying? If he can just leave me like that then he isn't worth being around._

_But he is._

_And I suppose I did cause all this but I am not dwelling on that now. I need to stop him, and if O'Connell won't help then- then. Yes, then._

_But, how can he have the nerve to pack my belongings and assume that I would leave the country?_

_Ooooh._

_I guess I'd better start my research, seeing as I'm going back to Hamunaptra, alone..._

_Well, with Jonathan anyway._

_I grab some books, stroke Cleo as she follows me out of the room and head to the Forts slapdash patio area for some peace._

**Right, not as much O'Connell P.O.V there I have to admit, but more of it next chapter! hehe**


	10. Chapter Ten

A very big thank you to everyone who is still with me! **Evelyn Valerious**, **Lilylynn** and **PurplePebble22 **congratulations on your reviews- they are very much deserved!

And all the new readers, I hope you like this!

**SilentTrainConductor: **thanks for the support and for always reviewing, this chapter is for you! And thanks again for the picture! :)

_Thank you for the praise, hopefully this chapter can be even better! :) Perhaps we can get me to say, 70 reviews? ;)_

**Chapter 10**

How can she do that to me?

In that one second, the second that seemed to last a lifetime, she made a decision and she didn't chose me.

But it wasn't fair of me to _make_ her pick to come with me or stay. I shouldn't have done that.

She makes me do these things! Yeah, that's it. Her obscured little hazel eyes back then, they made me do it-- somehow. Oh hell.

I storm down to the bar again. Go figure. It's where I always end up.

As I head in, I notice Winston with a belly dancer, but my mind is preoccupied- every where I turn...

Deep paranoia is sinking in, like the awareness of unfinished business. Something doesn't seem right, and if it does it is just too good to be true or last this long.

If I go, I'm leaving the mother of all messes behind me. But, I'm getting away bruise-less.

If I go, I'm being the biggest jackass in the world.

If I stay, there's going to be hell on earth.

But I'll be with Evelyn, and that's all I need right now.

_Is it?_

Straight-fire it is. I'm going to look out for her- and her brother even though he's been thrown into the bargain.

_When I signed on I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. And guess what, I did that. End of job, end of story, contract terminated!_

Where the hell had all that come from? As usual, I was trying not to go soft but achieved the complete opposite of what I intended to. The look on her face when I said shocked. I even knew I was lying to myself when I said it, I didn't even get to think of what I was saying- before I knew it, it had all come tumbling out of my stupid mouth. I do 'spose it was because of the heated argument but how in hell am I supposed to let her go running back to that place?

She's right. I shouldn't have spoken to her like that.

Just like she shouldn't have trapped my fingers in the lid of that damned case.

"Hey Winston." I automatically respond when he says my name. I pat him on the back and shake my head when I hear him splash footlessly in the water feature. The stench of sweat, cheap booze and overall muck is overwhelming. Straw and sand for flooring is hardly appeasing either.

This bar belongs to the British fort, but it's clear who runs it around here, and the 'natives' as they call them, have made it their own.

"O'Connell!" I hear, slurring behind me as I stride onward to where Jonathan hasn't moved. I pinch Jonathans' ear and gesture behind me to Winstons chattering as I pour myself a drink of Jonathans newly purchased whisky.

"D'you know, that since the great war there hasn't been a job worthy of a man like me?" He slaps us both on the back, a slap that throws Jonathans small frame forward and that leads to him almost headbutting the bar.

"Yeah really? Well we all got our own little problems today, don't we Winston?" I reply, inhaling the scent of the cheap liquid.

He chatters on, something about the airbase, and I withhold the laugh at him stealing Jonathans glass.

"Tell me, has your sister always been-so--"

"Yes, always." He answers instantly, and I mouth 'Really?' at him, in disbelief as he nods animatedly.

My insides crash when I hear two sets of what I'm guessin' American feet pull up next to him.

"We're all packed up to leave, but the damn boat don't leave from Alexandria till tomorrow." tells Henderson, looking cleaner but aged. He orders a double and almost downs it in one go. He meets my eyes, and apologetically nods before returning to his drink. His only comfort until he's on home soil.

"Hows you're friend?" I turn to Daniels. I'm met with a stern face, an almost hollow face that looks livid and suspicious at everyone who dares speak to him.

"He had his eyes and his tongue ripped out. How'd you be?" He spits, storming off. Bastard. I was only asking-

"Ignore him." chips Henderson. "Good luck fellas." He adds, not in high spirits as he raises a glass to his lips.

Jonathan nods, pouring himself a full shot, his eyes dark to mirror Hendersons'.

"I'll drink to that." I sigh, pressing the glass to my lips.

Instantly, my mouth is filled not with the stinging, foul alcohol I was expecting, but a warm liquid of a more thicker than usual consistency.

Blood.

I spit it out, and dart glances at every other sorry soul in the joint who is doing the same.

"Sweet Jesus!" swears Henderson.

I wipe my mouth on the back of my hand, grimacing at the blood that stains my skin.

"He's here." I exclaim in revelation as I work it out, dropping my glass as I watch the fountain flow blood.

"And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red, and were as blood..." Intones Jonathan in the chaos as the bar erupts with yelling customers.

The first thought in my mind, the first name- _Evelyn_.

If he's here, then I need to find Evelyn...

_Well this reading is certainly prooving, um, helpful. Cleo weaves in between my legs as we walk through the compound and I trip. "Cleo..." I try to scold, but can't._

_My thoughts are elsewhere; I am trying to stop myself tripping over thoughts of O'Connell; to accept that he has left._

_He can't have. _

_I grip my books tighter, as I study the page before me. I furrow my brow in frustration. Nothing. Precisely nothing has ever been recorded that can help us..._

_This doesn't look good at all. _

_Absolutely nothing in any of these books!... nothing at all. Oh here we are-_

_Startled, I drop my books when thunders rolls through the sky. A once sunny afternoon has now morphed into grey and dark storm clouds, and I can hear the guards exchanging confused glances._

_"Oh Evelyn!" I hear behind me, accompanied by hasty footsteps. I spin around, only to be faced with O'Connell, gasping._

"_Oh, so you're still here!" I muse, drinking in the sight of him, trying to contain my contentment at this turn of events. I've given up on the tiff earlier._

_I go to get my books, but the look in him eyes and etched upon his face stops me from retrieving them. I freeze, my blood suddenly cold, a chill wrapping itself around me. I already know._

_I already know._

"_Is something wrong?" I ask, concerned. My stomach drops._

_He goes to answer me, but before he can a barrage of fire decends from the sky upon the city of Cairo- people, monuments, Ancient monuments are being attack by the hurling balls of flames. I observe this bizarre occurance, unable to drive my attention away from it. The heat is soon unbearable, and Rick pulls me under a wooden alcove just as a man and plant catches fire before us._

_People are panicing, yelling, fleeing; yet all I can do is cling to O'Connell in a dazed silence._

"_He's here." He pants, grabbing my arms and turning me to face him. His voice increases over the clamour as his blue eyes lock with mine. "The Mummy. He's here."_

"_He can't be-" I begin, my mind racing. Here? At the fort? That's impossible. He gives me a blank look._

_As unexpectedly as it began, the fire stops. Everything ceases and all I can do is wait with bitter anticipation._

_My mouth is open ready to argue, and this moment shared between us is lasting froever, but is cut short when a high, stomach wrenching scream pierces the silence._

_My heart stops for a moment, as does my breathing, as I try to fashion a look that will let O'Connell see how much I need him here, right now._

_I cling to him, a word that can describe our petrified embrace. He moves out from under the awning, and in slow motion before my eyes he strides onwards, gripping my hand like steel, glancing back at me..._

_He stops at the bottom of the stairs, and turns to me. "Stay here."_

_I shake my head. "No!"_

_His eyes look reluctant to leave me, and are the only thing betraying him until his body relaxes slightly, but before he can convince himself or me to stay, Beni crashes into him._

_"Hey Beni, you little stinkweed, we're did you get to?" _

_At this connection, a horrifc and strangely coincidental shriek emits from inside the Fort itself. Beni tries to flee at this, his face sweaty and his eyes frightened._

_I freeze, stopped by the horrendous noise that I just heard. Rick lets Beni go, grabs my hand again and we race up the stairs, through the corridoor and into Burn's quarters._

_I feel Rick's grip lax, and confused, and step up behind him. I regret my action instantly. _

_Before us, lying sprawled on the floor, mouth open is the dessicated corpse of Burns- discoloured, disfigured and the epitaph of utter agony._

_My hand flies to my mouth, and I let a moan escape my lips._

Poor bastard.

If the sight didn't hit ya, the smell sure did. I look down, my mind refusing it all- refusing the thing before me that surpasses anything I have ever witnessed.

I turn to Evelyn and her reaction is the complete opposite; her eyes are brimming with tears. She is covering her mouth- perhaps to stop herself from being sick? I wouldn't blame her. I take a deep breath, and pull a puzzled face when I hear a strange sound. Her eyes, cold and dark, are transfixed upon the fire place.

I trace her gaze, my eyes stopping in dazy disbelief at the sight before me.

"We are in serious trouble." I manage to get out as I widen my eyes.

I grab my guns and train them perfectly on the Mummy. But what it is doing halts me from squeezing the triggers.

But only momentarily.

_I blink, somehow believing in my addled mind that the unearthly creature before me is a figment of my starved imagination._

_I watch in silent terror as it moves, its back to us but the events unfolding terribly clear; rippling tendons are being renewed and covered by newer but still yellowed skin. His face contorts in pain as though this magical transformation is taxing. As if emerging from deep within, this new musculature forms, decayed bones are replaced yet no blood is shed._

_In a strange stupor we watch on, Rick's expression mirroring mine exactly._

_The creature stretches, and somehow senses our presence and turns around releasing a deafening scream._

_Its eyes dart around the room; passing over furniture dismissively and then passing over faces as though memorizing them. Steadily, the borrowed eyes land on me. Locked in a hold, my eyes are unable to move away as I watch a desperate emotion contort over the newly self-assured but desiccated face._

_My stomach lurches at the way it is looking at me and with downright repudiation thoughts race through my mind; I need to get out, but I am held in a vice-like grip of fear that is rendering me motionless. And even if I could move, where could I run? _

_Without warning, it advances on us, and I see that Rick has trained his pistols on it threateningly. He steps infront of me and I jump as the bullets begin to tear through the creature, but it doesn't seem to mind- they merely pass through the newly acquired flesh apparently causing damage that can be restored._

_Roaring at him and apparently undeterred, the creature grabs his shoulders and throws him across the room. I almost cry out at this turn of events, taken by surprise and calling his name as he nears the floor, as though to warn him of the inevitable. _

It grabs me and I am suffering the ache of its decrepit fingers forcing themselves into my shoulders. I give it an obstinant glare, defiant and firm- just daring it to do anything.

Before I can react I feel myself flying backwards. I connect with something- or rather some_things_ and hear the distinct noise of a rib cracking. I hear cursing in different forms and guess that we've got ourselves some visitors.

"Bloody hell!"

"Goddamn it O'Connell!"

I blink the stars away and the coursing soreness soon follows. I put myself in a sitting position and watch in stunned, sore silence as it smiles a satisfied smile in our direction before turning to Evelyn; still standing there from my flight.

_My heart is pounding and I know that with the males distanced from me, it doesn't look to be a very promising situation. I notice my brother and the other Americans' presence by the door as they are knocked down by O'Connell's harsh landing. The interest the creature showed in me earlier is worrying, and I glance desperately at O'Connell, waiting for him to sit up and show me that he is unharmed._

_I hear muscles elapse, toiling at the action of movement after so long and I know that from the look on Rick's pained face that it's looking at me._

_I swallow, and force myself to look to my right._

_I raise the back of my hand to halt any kind of advance as the Egyptians' monstrous face is peering into mine, ostensibly searching for some recognition. His decaying lips part into a smile, and he tells me tenderly;_

_"You saved me from the undead. I thank you."_

_He leans forward, as though to kiss me, and I try to back away- aware of the cold wall behind me as my back touches it. This forboding yet stalwart figure is shortening the distance between us, and I try to reject any form of contact._

_I look behind it when I hear a note on the piano; Cleo is pawing across the keys. This effects the Mummy strangely; it's stolen eyes widen and a trill emerges that threatens to perforate eardrums. It rears back from the piano and me before doing something quite extraordinary._

_Sand begins to swirl around the corpse; particles merging with age old flesh, air wrapping-almost folding itself- around the once human being before finding its way out of the room and through a nearby shuttered, floor length, window. I cover my eyes until I hear the french doors close and O'Connells voice exclaim-_

_"We are in very serious trouble."_

_I glance over to the sitting males, their gaze stuck on the closed doors. O'Connell gets up, but all I can do is breath and watch him. "Are you alright?"_

_"Fine..." I answer, trembling, as he strides towards me._

_He touches my arm, and I look at him- both of us trying to make sense of what just happened. Our sight falls onto the two hardy Americans staring morosely at their friends corpse._

_"Cursed..." one of them mutters, his voice coarse and endearing. "Cursed..."_

_I swallow, unable to even contemplate what he is feeling._

Evelyn is shaking. Her face peering up at mine in shock. The look on her face when it turned to her; the manifestation of absolute detest playing on her features was painfully clear to all in the room.

"C'mon." I say, leading her out of the room and away from the scene. Jonathan follows us and we find ourselves at Evelyns quarters.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, leaning against the door frame, rubbing my sore back and testing out my ribs. I can feel the bruises coming up on my shoulders, it must show on my face as Evelyn keeps shooting me curious glances.

"That wasn't- wasn't _right!_" anounces Jonathan. "Did you see-" He continues, unable to finish. He is breathing hard and touching a bruise on his forehead as he sits in a chair.

"It seemed to _know_ me." She shudders, sighing. "Then he thanked me for saving him from the undead."

"You should have stated that it was unintentional." Replies Jonathan, serious. "Would have nipped that unrequited adoring right in the bud."

I look at him in disbelief, before returning my attention to a pacing Evelyn. "Any ideas?" I ask her, wondering where the hell this creature has gone next and why. As long as it stays away from our little party then I don't mind what it decides to do or who it decides to do it to. I sure as hell ain't gonna be lettin' some three-thousand dead guy pursue Evelyn.

"I suppose the curator might know?" She looks questioningly at her brother.

He shrugs. "Maybe. But the idiot did burn the map Evie. Best not to trust the blighter entirely if you get my drift."

"Don't tell him them!" I retort.

"And if we don't-?" She tells me gently, letting me imagine the consequences. "He'll know soon enough; it's hardly going to be kept quiet that a corpse is sucking the life out of people, is it?"

I nod at her blunt way of putting it, agreeing. "If you say so."

She gives me a small smile, but I can't help but notice that she doesn't seem her normal self, I mean, after all that who would? Apart from her brother, that is. Goddamn chipper.

She keeps looking at me; one arm wrapped around herself, the other raised to her mouth as she bites at her fingernails. "Are you hurt O'Connell?" She asks me, forcibly using my surname.

"Fine." I shrug off, ignoring the ache in my shoulders. She raises an eyebrow.

"Why don't you two go and check on the Americans, hmm?" At our shared expression she sighs melodramatically and states- "I just going to telephone Dr. Bay, is that okay? Or do you want me to stay locked in my room?"

"I-" I begin, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Don't get any ideas." She tells me, before I tell her that's exactly what I thought we should do. Just to be on the safe side.

Jonathan nods, gets up from the chair whilst hamming-up his bruise for all it's worth. I go to follow him out of the door when I feel a small hand on my arm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The female voice questions once her brother is out of earshot. She is peering up at me. I point to one of my shoulders, aware of how close she is standing to me.

"Just a lil' bruising that's all." I smile. "I'll live."

She gives me a small smile, and lets her eyes linger on me for a second longer than I can handle. I kiss her, it's only a soft kiss but I still wince when her hands find my shoulders. She pulls back.

"Sorry." She whispers, apologetically but still holding onto my arms. "Now go on, go and make sure that Mister Daniels and Mister Henderson are safe."

I nod, and leave, hoping against hope that the Curator can help us stop this thing.

Seeing my trusty bullets be repelled certainly didn't give me anything to have faith in, neither did the interest it seemed to be showing in the female member of the party.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Thanks for all the reviews! I know it has been a while (prior commitments and fic-re-sorting, me and my excuses!) All the new readers- thank you for showing an interest! All the long time readers- thank you for continuing to show an interest in this and to those who read it and don't review it (c'mon, there must be a few! ;) thanks to you as well, you must be out there somewhere, reading...not clicking the review button hehe_

_I am extremely pleased with my review count...it is my highest yet and for that I thank you all earnestly :D_

A/N Not to be showing off my other fics or anything, but I am re-writing Braving Everything... Typing up the sequel to Diagnosed but Not Deterred and starting up a new project, actually:)

Now all of you, lean back in your plush officey computer chairs and enjoy :)

**Chapter 11**

_I promptly ring the Curator of the Cairo Museum of Antiquities, (my _former_ place of work. I still can't believe an accident like that could result in my sacking!)_

_Unexpectedly, a wave of exhaustion washes over me. The past few days and their events are beginning to take their toll on me and I can hardly concentrate on the dialtone._

_"Yes?"_

_I divulge unto him select details on the current happenings, and although concealing something, he gives me an appointment at once._

_I can't help but note the surprise in his voice when I told him it was 'Miss Carnahan.'_

_Hmmm..._

_Besides, I could hardly hide my surprise if I was told something like that- especially over the phone. There is no other way, unless all five of us arrive on the museums doorstep with our ramblings..._

_I tap the wooden table absent-mindedly after I replace the receiver. Suddenly, it feels all too awful to be left alone._

_Uneasy doesn't cover it._

_I get up, draw the curtains and lock the door. I nod-that should do it._

_For heaven's sake! I can't be getting myself all worked up just because I am a woman and alone._

_Alone._

_Alone! What am I talking about? O'Connell and Jon are in the room down the corridoor. I don't think, for some reason, that the two Americans would like me there after what just happened to their friend._

_Poor Mister Burns..._

_At least he's in a better place now._

_I swallow and brush down my skirt. There isn't anything to do..._

_I am tired of waiting, and as I open one of my books- my fathers- I casually flip through the yellowing pages._

_Casually twisting to urgency when my eyes flicker upon the word "Amun-Ra"_

_-But it is just a sidenote from my father. He was always jotting down in his books..._

_I try not to think of what happened twenty-minutes ago- it makes it all seem to real._

_I jump when I hear the doorknob rattle, and annoyed voices exclaim-_

_"Evie! For Christ's sake open the bloody door!"_

_"Evelyn? Are you alright?"_

_I rush to the door and unlock it with the brass key. I'm met with two stern faces._

_"Why'd you lock the damn door? What if you needed us-"_

_"I'm fine. I was just-"_

_"Unnerved?" supplied Jon, raising an eyebrow._

_I bite my lip. "Hmm. Quite. I rang the curator and we can go and see him right away."_

_"Best get to it then old girl."_

_"Are the American's alright?" I ask as my brother leads me out of my room, and O'Connell slams the door behind us all._

_"As fine as they could be. Shall I go get them?" Asks Rick, looking drained. I nod._

_Jonathan pats my arm. "There there Evie, don't worry about them. Are you alright?"_

_"Don't be a prat."_

_"Eh! I'm concerned about you. Huh. I won't bother next time-" I smile at him, letting him know that I am sorry for snapping at him._

_"Have you got the car?"_

_"I'll get it in a second." He nods._

_"D'you remember where you parked that wretched thing?"_

_He makes a noise and I choose to ignore it. We reach the outside of the Fort, and I wait while my brother dashes around a corner to get the car, wherever it may be._

_The smell of booze is overwhelming- and camels. The Fort is the best in Cairo, but the streets surrounding it leave a lot to be desired. I look down at the straw and sand covered pavement, and pull a face when I see something that looks omniously like blood..._

_"Hey! Where's Jonathan?" I turn around as O'Connell approaches, nodding to the guards._

_"He's gone to get the car. And the Americans?" I reply, avoiding the busy street as we cross the road._

_"Following me out." He informs, hands in his chino pockets._

_We stand there, mute for a while. Eventually I turn to him-_

_"Rick, I'm not sure if this is going to work."_

She looks scared; her eyes are dark and her brow is furrowed. In my head I have all these things that I can tell her, advice and support- I can be strong for her but only so much. If that thing is after her then I'll blast it to kingdom come, but if she can't emotionally handle this- like some soldiers I've fought with- then you're as good as dead.

"What isn't?" I question, steadily.

"The Curator. He seems-_suspicious_." She tells me cautiously. "He sounded too surprised when it was me on the phone. And he did burn your map-"

I noticed how she called the map mine. That was sweet, I mean, her brother stole it from me so it should make it theirs. Finders-keepers and all that stuff.

"So I'm not entirely sure that he can be trusted." She finishes, blinking up at me.

"Maybe so. Looks like we're gonna have to though, just for now." I turn away from her when her brother pulls up in a dirty yellow car.

"Nice ride." I reply sarcastically.

"Isn't she?" he replies, obliviously dragging the gear stick. "Come on then Evie, we haven't got all day."

She gives me one last glance before she slides into the car gracefully next to her brother.

Out of the Fort finally stride the two Americans- no longer cocky or over-confident; they both look like spooked schoolboys.

Everyones' faces are grim, and who can blame us all?

"O'Connell." acknowledges Henderson, looking my way. Daniels just looks.

"We're going for a little trip. The museum." I tell them, trying to lighten the mood.

They clambour into the back of the Dusenberg without comment, seemingly shellshocked, and I climb in next to Evelyn. It's a squash,(I ain't complainin') but it'll do for now.

She looks at me anxiously, and I smile. "It'll be fine. He knows what he's on about, right?"

With a small smile back, she whispers to her brother as he pulls out, and we're all on our way to someone who can hopefully help us.

"I think it is about time that this creature is stopped. Clearly the Medjai cannot control it, so it's down to us." She tells me firmly, almost offhandedly. Her eyes lock with mine like she's seeking my approval or me to say that I'm going to help her. Everytime I doubt her, everytime I misjudge her she does something to prove the contrary. "These Medjai...I haven't read that much on them but they _should_ be able to stop it."

Just what I was thinking. "I wonder why they can't?"

"He seems to be regenerating too quickly. You saw his musculature rebuild itself...Besides, I don't think they thought ahead that he might be awoken." She informs me. I watch her, biting her lip as she thinks about this problem. Soon she is mumbling to herself, and her brother takes his attention off the road- momentarily taking his hand off the horn.

"I say, what's all this about?"

Tourists and Egyptians are all mulling around the market place. Our path is blocked. Its usually busy, but not like this. Just what we need. I inwardly sigh.

"Take a right here Jonathan. Then go straight on to the museum." Orders Evelyn, not missing a beat inbetween her mumblings.

"Hey, why the hell are we going to the museum?" yells Daniels, ignorant to my comments earlier.

"We're getting help." I tell him, nicely enough.

"If that bastard wants her, then give her to it!" He barks, gesturing at Evelyn.

"HEY!" I spin around.

_At Mister Daniels' comment, Rick's jaw firms and he spins around to face the outspoken American. I can't say that I blame him for the comment- the Mummy does seem interested in me...but whatever for?_

_"HEY! You come out with one more dumbass suggestion or wisecrack, buck, and I'll personally serve you to him, got that?"_

_Rick's eyes are glazed over but Daniels seems undeterred. "Yeah? She started all this!"_

_"You opened the chest!" I reply, incredulously, turning back._

_"You cheeky little blighter! Don't you dare accuse my sister-" quips Jonathan, dangerously taking his attention off the road, with one arm on the seat to face the hardfaced American._

_"Stop it! Stop it you idiots!" thunders Henderson, his face grey. "It's done now. Accept it." He sighs, leaning back in the seat. "We're here O'Connell." He gestures lazily with his hand._

_Rick climbs out, helping me next before gently pulling Mister Henderson aside by one of his green suspenders._

_"Keep him in check, yeah?" He tells him, thinking that I can't hear his threats towards Daniels. "You'll hold back for your pal, but I won't."_

_He follows me in through the great wooden doors of my former workplace, and any chatter dwindles as our feet echo off the cleaned marble floor. I lead them past dead Pharaohs and their treasures, like a tour guide, making sure that I hurry past the library, and as we near the Curators office I hear low indecipherable voices. I exchange worried glances with O'Connell, and he has his hand ready on his revolver. In the pit of my stomach, I can feel something...there is going to be a shock and I don't like the idea of that..._

_"Anything he might want in here that you didn't tell us about?" He seriously asks me, referring to the mummy._

_"Don't be ridiculous." I scold, hoping beyond hope that it doesn't._

_We pass through the archway to the main display room, and all stop when two figures are standing amongst the displays._

_I knew it!_

_As the flaming torches dance up the walls, a smell of age and death carries itself around the large room. Suddenly the treasures inside seem daunting, as do the tall figures before us._

_"YOU!" Echo the voices of the people behind me._

_A tall handsome man turns to face us, his face turns and his black cloak billows..._

_A Medjai..._

_And the curator next to him, in his fez, smiles at me unkindly. "Miss Carnahan."_

_I notice the revolvers in all the mens hands- a derringer in my brothers- and swallow when I see the focused faces and their aims._

_"What are you doing here?" I direct at the mysterious man._

_"Would you like to know, or would these gentlemen prefer to just shoot us?" glowers the Curator._

_After much dilly-dallying, exchanged words and the like, we find ourselves sitting amongst the display (hardly professional on the Curators part, in my opinion)._

_I'm lost among my own theories, until I hear- _

_"After what I just saw, I'm prepared to go on a little faith here." retorts Rick brashly, holstering his weapons._

_I digress for the foremost part- I've figured all that out already- but my blood runs cold when I am informed that I am its chosen sacrifice._

After a little 'chat' with the curator and his buddy, we head back to the Fort.

"I don't see how that helped us." I tell anyone listening as we pace up the stairs.

"Excuse me?" She demands. "At least we know why he wants me." Her face flushes red and her eyes are wide. "Not helpful at all to know that, is it?" She mumbles, walking away.

"Ignore her. Sometimes, as my dear sister will learn, it just doesn't pay to be popular." I glower at Jonathan and follow him into his sisters suite.

"Who opened that chest?" She demands, pacing around the table that we have all gathered around.

It would look better as a poker party, rather than the gathering of the scared witless.

"Well, there was me, and Daniels here...Burns...The Egyptologist fella-"

"What about my lil' buddy Beni?" I add.

"Naw, smart bastard ran outta there before we opened the damn thang."

"Figures." I breathe, knowing painfully what Beni is like.

"We all need to stay in the safety of the Fort...All together-"

She explains further, and I stop my thoughts. She's right. "Right. You two, come with me. Jonathan, stay here and protect your sister."

The outcry is deafening. Evelyns appalled stance, Hendersons retreating and surrendering gestures, Jonathan sipping from a hip flask and Daniels snorting and cursing.

"To hell with that!"

"I'm not leaving this fort!"

"You can't leave me behind like-"

For Christ sake!

_How dare he tell me what to do! I am not going to stay here just because he thinks I should. I may be a woman, but that doesn't mean I am incapable of doing most things._

_I make my way around the table (dead set on giving him a piece of my mind) and let out a startled cry when O'Connell advances towards me._

_Oh.I know that look, and I don't like it one little-_

_"O'CONNELL!"_

_He tosses me over his broad shoulde, kicks open my door and carries me into my bedroom._

_I can feel myself flushing with embarrassment, and the last thing I saw before facing Rick was Jonathan peering around, to see what was happening, with his hip flask to his lips._

_I stare defiantely at O'Connells chest. The impertinent cad!_

_He drops me onto the bed, and for a fraction of a second his eyes linger on mine. "Stay here Evelyn."_

_There is a distinct air of an order in his tone. I don't like it. I feel compelled to do as he says, but logically I know that I do not have to take orders from him._

_"No-" I begin, stubbornly._

_"You'll be safe. Please."_

_I look at his taught face, his pained expression. His voice is softer now and I know that he means well; he is just responding to the situation in the way he knows best. I suppose he did ask nicely enough, if I selectively forget they way he forced me in here..._

_Before he acts on something I can see in his eyes, before he breaks our invisible embrace, he turns around and goes to leave._

_A sudden change of heart overfalls me, and I don't want to leave his side. I dart from the bed and storm over to the doors._

_"O'CONNELL!"_

_But he has already slammed the doors shut._

_Click._

_-and locked them._

_I bang angrily on the wood, trying to fight back the tears._

_"O'CONNELL! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME IN HERE! O'CONNELL!" I take a breath. "JONATHAN!"_

_The utter desperation in my voice is being covered by defiance. It doesn't work._

_I hear voices, and then there is silence. "MISTER HENDERSON!"_

_"Sorry Miss, you heard the man."_

_"Do you always take orders from men bigger than you?" I taunt, even though I know better than to._

_"Right now? Yeah."_

_I have enough common sense to know that I shan't be asking Mister Daniels for help. Admitting defeat, I cross my arms across my chest and turn my back against the door._

_Me being stuck here is more than I can bear. Having seen the way he stared at me before he left- longing to identify that emotion in his eyes..._

_I look at my attire, and decide that when we have to leave, or whatever is next in store for us all, that it would be smashing to be in better clothes._

_I pull at my skirt, and know the perfect thing. I yawn, sleep catching up on me, and take out of my wardrobe a black lace trimmed dress with a dark wrap. It is more like a housecoat really, but it can be worn outside._

_Comfortable enough to sleep in, and practical enough to rise in._

_I relax as the soft material brushes my skin, and allow myself to get some rest atop my covers._

I didn't want to leave Evelyn but it was the safest option. The fort is safe, so she will be and it'll be one less thing on my mind.

Evelyn will hate me for it, but I'd rather hate me whilst she was alive, rather than holding a grudge dead, if ya get my drift.

Me and her brother head out of the fort in silence- uncharacteristic for him in my opinion. I haven't seen him shut his mouth yet.

"Right. So where are we going again old boy?"

I spoke too soon.

"To find the Egyptologist." I growl, keeping a steady pace.

"Want me to get the car?"

"It's just around the corner."

"Oh"

We reach some darkened streets- the rough part of town. Drunken slurs and yells are evident to our ears, as are the rustling of rats.

Jonathan shudders melodramatically.

I shoot him a glare.

I stop at the address I was told by Henderson, and kick open the darkened door. There is a distinct smell...you can probably guess what it was. Perhaps they don't take to using bathrooms that often?

"What's that wealthy blighter doing living around this neck of the woods?" comments Jonathan.

I shrug, thinking the exact same thing. We walk up the stairs, passing through a sort of reception area as we do so; wicker chairs that have seen better days are straining over their own weight, as they stand covered in shadows by the far fall.

I instantly know who's door belongs to the Egyptologist. It's slightly ajar, and as I beckon Jonathan in after me-

The little bastard!

I grit my teeth upon the messy sight of papers, pictures and personal items.

"Lemme guess- spring cleaning?"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**This chapter is in sole dedication to SilentTrainConductor. You are absolutely fabulous and always help out :) Btw, I simply adore the banner hugs**

**And all the other reviewers, merci beaucoup!**

**disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything in connection with The Mummy or its characters. They remain the sole property of Stephen Sommers and Univeral Studios.**

**Chapter 12**

In the midst of shadows and destruction, I can still make out the office and its one inhabitant.

His eyes slit as he see's me, before darting away from the door and the general direction that I'm in. I grab the nearest wicker chair casually, surprised at its weight in my hands, and launch it at his spineless back. The stupid little shit. For someone friendless, he sure does get in with the wrong crowd.

I hurl it with everything I've got and feel a swarm of satistfaction when it smashes into him.

"I say, good shot O'Connell." comments Jonathan as it connects with Beni's back, sending him sprawled out across the floor and emmiting a small yelp.

"Aww, did you fall down Beni? _Lemme help you up_" I feign concern as I grab him by the shoulders and slam him into a bookshelf. "You came back from the desert with a new friend, didn't you Beni?" I sneer, punctuating each word with a shake and the occasional push into the wood for good measure.

"Friend? What friend? You are my only friend..." He bleats, pain passing across his face in waves. If I didn't know him and his tendancies, then this is where I might have felt guilty for pushing him around.

But the fact is, I _do_ know Beni, and I know that he deserves everything that decides to block his lying little path.

I growl, and drag him across the room into the opposite bookshelves. "What're you doing with this freak, huh Beni?" I demand. "What's in it for you?" I ask in a suspecting and patronising tone.

There is a glint in his eye that I know. Selfish isn't in it...

"It is better to stand at the devils right hand, than to be in his path. As long as I serve him, I am _immune!_" He informs me, so close that I can smell what he had for lunch. His sly eyes trace my face. Pure fear registers on his rat-like features and I know that he's afraid of his 'master'.

"Immune from what?" I demand, losing my patience.

He mutters some damn foreign phrase. Probably something Hungarian for all I care.

"What? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yell, shaking him.

"I don't want to tell you. You just hurt me some more-" He replies, sarcastically.

Right, so that's how it's gonna be is it? I stare him out whilst dragging him into the middle of the room. Right under the ceiling fan.

"Tell me what you're looking for" I raise him by his collar until one of his hairs catch the blades. "and try not to lie to me."

His eyes look upwards, towards certain carnage, and blinking frantically he bleats in his annoying accent-

"The book, that black book...The Egyptologist has it, Imhotep wants it. He said it would be worth it's weight in gold!"

"What does he want the Black book for?" cuts Jonathan, taking over the interogation, as I'm using up most of my strength keeping the weasel up. I can feel my muscles burning.

"Oh I don't know" He shakes his head pleadingly.

Yes you damn well do! I shake him, jaw firm, lifting him higher until I'm sure all he can hear is the enticing 'whipping' sound as the blades catch the air. And with any luck, him.

"Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life but thats all I know, that's all he wants I swear..." He looks at me earnestly, and I lower him. Something isn't quite right, not fitting into place...

"That, and your sister but that's all-" He decides to add. Decided to drop _that_ little bombshell a lil' late, didn't he? I glare at him, lifting him higher again, prepared to do the worst.

_Evelyn. Imhotep really does need Evelyn..._

A terrified scream pierces the air, and I've heard quite a few these past few days I can tell you.

My attention is diverted to the window momentarily, and the little shit knees me in the groin.

I double over in pain, just in time to see him bail, throwing himself out of the window and to blissful freedom.

_My slumber is light, but deep in the way that it draws me in..._

_The moment that my eyes fell closed, the moment my head hit the pillow and was cushioned against my hair... I was dead to the world._

_Oooh, maybe not the best choice of words there Evelyn._

_My room seemed unlike my own. It was most unequivocaly my room, but it just didn't feel like my room on this particulat day._

_Strange._

_I knew that I couldn't sleep for long; O'Connell and Jon would be back soon, and besides, I needed to be able to respond to whatever threw itself infront of us._

_It was an unusal feeling, to suddenly become so reliant on someone else. Whenever O'Connell was around I knew that he would do everything in his power to protect me- and Jonathan._

_Or was that being pompous presumtous?_

_No. If he didn't think like that then he surely wouldn't have saved you first on the barge, would he?_

_I remember back._

_The gunfire. The yells. The chaos._

_It was terrifying._

_Not as terrifying as what we are bearing witness to **now**..._

_What I was living in the day was a nightmare, so I never expected my dreams, my place of sanctuary, to follow the same course._

_I am standing in the desert, wind caressing my hair and dress, and then Rick is beside me, clutching at my hand, dragging me away... so real, so there..._

_A flurry of emotions catch in my chest, and however desperate I am to flee I want to stay, to have Rick there holding me..._

_And then the hand I am holding is rotten, decayed, and Rick with a menacing look in his eyes is eagerly following me, the embodiment of pure evil..._

_I gasp and try to make sense of it, my mind reeling..._

_Confused, petrified..._

_Then O'Connell is there, himself, the gentle man I have come to know. He smiles, comforts me and goes to kiss me..._

_Everything I need and have come to expect are reflected in his eyes. I need not fear the creature when he is here, for he wouldn't let any harm befall me..._

_I accept this embrace, the safety in his strong arms._

_I smile at him, but instead of his debonair grin his features contort into a cold, hard stare. His stance is full of iniquity. A vindictive leer crawls across his face, scarring his once handsome features and sending a shudder throughout me._

_All at once I am beset with suffocating dread. This is no longer the O'Connell I know, **Rick**..._

_Caught against him, his arms are locked around me and I cannot move, no matter how hard I try._

_With unyielding force his fingertips bury themselves into my arms. I wince as his grip on me tightens considerably._

_I frantically search his eyes, his face, for some recognition. Some sign that he doesn't want to hurt me...or even kill me..._

_I choke when all I can see in his once pale blue eyes is merciless,heinous, intent._

_He has caught up with me. _

_I have nowhere to escape to._

_Nowhere to flee._

_With a sickening smile kisses me, his lips are decaying and the embrace is rough._

_I grimace at his touch and pull away._

_His fingertips pierce my waist as he pulls me towards him..._

_"O'Connell...no...you wouldn't take me away...**Rick**..."_

_My mind screams in disbelief as I feel myself being led away by this evil man..._

_I open my eyes sharply, only to be facing a distraught face leering back at me, full of lust._

_My eyebrows climb my face as I realise urgently that this **thing** is kissing me..._

_"Mmmmmmm!" I shriek, only for my scream to be muffled by its rapidly decaying mouth. _

_Decay is seeping into my mouth so much that I can just begin to taste it on my lips._

_At that one moment, the moment that lasted a lifetime all that existed were him and me. His hungry, lustful stare. A stare that never wanders from my eyes._

"Oooh! I say, that was rather below the belt." comments Jonathan dryly.

Trying to ignore the pain, no scratch that the _agony_ that I was experiencing, I stagger over to the window and look out.

Below the office are a mass of locals watching eagerly but with tainted anticipation some kind of scene before them.

A figure in black bends down, halts, and then, almost sensing our gaze turns unhurriedly to look up at us.

"Eurgh." comments Jonathan at the state of 'his' face.

I think a few words of my own, and look at it in digust. A kind of smile plays on its lips, and then the un-do-able is done.

The decayed jaw unhingeses itself, and whilst emmiting a primordial shriek also gives us a little gift of flies.

"What the-" I slam the shutters shut.

"That's another plague. And another one of them gone..."

"Next he'll be coming after Evie!" exclaims Jonathan, a crease forming on his brow.

As we rush out of the office and the old building, all I can feel running through my mind is utter confusion, determination and destruction.

Evie.

He wants Evie.

And I didn't bring her with us, goddamnit! I left her with them cowboys!

_I frantically push at him, my hands slipping past robes and against flesh- momentarily flesh. Instantly, like some kind of disease, rot spreads across him- decomposing at my touch as though it were I that was the plague._

_He moves away, appearingly startled by something. Or some**one.**_

_In the doorway is O'Connell and my darling brother._

_"HEY! GET YOUR UGLY FACE OFFA HER!"_

_I give them a startled glance, and their arrival gives me just enough time to scramble past the creature and duck behind my bed._

_Breathing heavily and thoroughly sickened I clutch at the sheets. I can hear a flurry of noises, and I daringly peep over the mattress._

_Spinning in a way that could be likened to a cyclone, the mummy is no longer standing before us-_

_he is gathering himself and sand particles and emptying out of the window with raging force._

_I let out a short cry, and retreat when I feel coarse sand stinging my face. _

_My books' pages stop flapping as though a spectre was turning the pages when the gust stops._

_I peer tentatively over the bed, blowing upwards and ruffling my fringe. I think I can be quite accurate in guessing that I have a bemused, almost timorous expression across my face._

_"You alright?" nods O'Connell, face vacant._

_"I'm not sure..." answers Jonathan, easing his chest as though settling a heart attack._

_Rick slowly turns, giving him an why-the-hell-are-you-answering-me? look, screwing up his face. Jon, being thick skinned, is oblivious._

_I slowly stand up, I'm uneasy on my feet I find myself trembling. Rick comes over to me, raising an eyebrow. He looks behind him and once certain that Jonathan isn't paying attention he gathers me close._

_"I'm okay." I stammer, pulling back from him to wipe my mouth with the back of my hand._

_I'm obviously not, considering my state._

_Rick choses a rather vulgar term to call the creature, and I feel a flush upon my cheeks. He rubs my back with a softness that I didn't think his coarse hands could acquire._

_My insides are churning, and I feel physically sick. Just the thought of his digusting lips on mine is enough to make me gag._

_I force myself to take a deep breath._

_I meet Rick's eyes. "Um...er..."_

_"It's okay." He whispers, just as Jonathan pipes up._

_"For God's sake Evie, he does seem keen doesn't he?"_

_I didn't know who he was refering to, O'Connell or the creature, so I merely raised my eyebrows, still dazed and confused. I can feel Cleo brushing against my legs._

_"I don't like that blighter one little bit." He observed._

_"And you think she did?" questioned Rick rhetorically. I look down at the floor, revolted and sickened._

_It **kissed** me!_

That slimy, bandaged, son-of-a-bitch kissed her! The sight of him leaning over her... Like he owned her, like he knew her...

It made me wanna smash its face in!

As for Evelyn, she was scared senseless. Scrambling away as fast as she could.

And her cat! Didn't think he'd be scared of a little bitty cat, but there ya go. The curator was right.

Jonathan may as well have been an ornament.

I didn't tell Evelyn about Henderson. There wasn't time. Obviously.

Damn it! She was gunna see him- well what was left of him -when we left her room.

Shit.

"Er, Jonathan..." I opened my eyes meaningfully, but she had already removed herself from my embrace and was heading for the door.

Slow on the uptake, he finally got my looks after many exchanged and confused glances. "Oh. Oh! Evie-" Too late to step infront of her, but not to see her and hear her reaction.

"AHHHH!" The scream soons slows to a steady intake of breath, interupted by a long gasp. "Oh-my-God."

Biting my lip, I walk to her side.

"Yeah. He got him." I tell her slowly. "And Evelyn, according to Beni, he's coming..."

"Yes, he's um..."

Neither of us can tell her. I'm too spineless. I just look at her. She slowly turns to face me, as if only just acknowledging that I've spoken.

"He's after me." She whispers gravely. "Only one more left. I take it he got to the Egyptologist?"

I nod, shamefaced. "We couldn't get to him in time..."

"But don't worry old girl, we'll sort it out before he needs you. I promise." Nods Jonathan, looking pleadingly at me.

"Yes. Evelyn, I swear to you that we're going to keep you safe. Do you have any ideas of what we can do to stop this thing?" I hold onto her arms, making her face me.

She won't look up. Her face is drained of all colour, and she is coldice cold.

At that moment, Daniels walks in.

A smash is eminent throughout the room as he drops two bottles. "Christ, I'm next!" He yells, staring at his friends withered corpse. His eyes are bloodshot with fear as he slowly looks up at us.

His face hardens. "You lyin' son-of-a-bitch! Like hell did you help us-"

"We were getting the Egyptologist!" retorts Jonathan as I stand in front of Evelyn's frail frame.

"Stay in the Fort you said, it's safe in the Fort. Some frickin' use that was!"

"Hang on, you chose to leave your friend for some goddamn Bourbon!" I shout, clenching my fists.

"You told us to watch the girl. If you weren't so hung up on protecting her then maybe Henderson'd still be alive!"

"He's right." mumbles Evelyn. "I've caused all this." And she tries to run past us and out of the door.

"Evie!" yells Jonathan, making moves to go after her.

"Well done, Jackass!" I scream at Daniels. "Sure as shit you're next! And if that bandaged bastard doesn't get to you, then I goddamn will." I threaten as I tear after her.

_If Rick hadn't told the Americans to watch over me, then in a bid to get to me the Mummy might've spared his life..._

_Tears are pouring down my face, but they are feeble careless tears. I don't try to mop myself because there is no need to._

_Those wiped away will only be replaced by fresh sorrow._

_I have unleashed a plague upon this world._

_Yet my brother still loves me. I reckon that in a drunken stupor he'd find this rather amusing. _

_An adventure of sorts._

_Hmph._

_And as for Rick...well he does not blame me, though he has every right to._

_I find myself lost in the corridors of the fort, and bury my face in my hands. _

_"Evelyn." I feel him touch my shoulders._

_"Oh Rick, what am I going to do?" I mumble through the sobs. I usually have all the answers. Why not now?_

_I hear more footsteps, and after having made certain that O'Connell hasn't moved, I realise that the extra steps belong to my brother._

_"Don't be sniffling Evie." He tells me gently, not intruding O'Connells comforting._

_"Listen. Evelyn, I know you're not up to thinking right now or up to trying to make sense of the impossible, but for our sake, please try and think of a way to stop this thing."_

_I look up at him, my eyes sore. What he's really saying is much left comforting than what I need him to say._

_**Evelyn, if you don't know how to stop this creature then we're doomed. I can defend our little party but...but...**_

_"You're the intellectual." He grins, trying to soften the atmosphere. I know what he really means, I can see it in his eyes. When I don't respond, he asks- "Do you have any ideas of what we can do to stop this thing?" _

_His voice is soft, but there is a definate urgency to his voice that cannot be denied. "I, um..."_

_The book...that damned book..._

_I have caused the most irrevocable happening. The unchangable. The unsolvable._

_All because of The Book of the Dead._

_Wait, maybe, just maybe...my father's book. The book I originally sought..._

_The Book of Amun-Ra._

_The Book that holds power over the living, the scriptures that contain the power to determine life and mortality._

_If the book of the dead gives life, then it should stand to reason that Book of the Living takes life away._

_Why else would the Ancients devise two books, rather than just one?_

_To have one book would be inconsistent with myth and lore._

_There might even be a third book. The Book of Thoth. The stories about that book are on par with that of the Book of The Dead..._

_"There might be a way." I suddenly say, and Rick's face is awash with hope. "The Museum, there's a display-"_

_"C'mon!"_

_And he grabs my hand and we tear off, to Jonathan's convertable seeking aid in the form of an inscribed rock._

_I hope I'm right._

_For God's sake, please let me be right..._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13 Prelude to a Kiss**

_I am sooo sorry that it has taken me so long to get this next chapter out :( I know that there isn't really an excuse, but I was on a journey of self discovery... :D_

_Steffi & Ari(huggles) all my fantastic reviewers(loves) and hopefully the newcomers ;) (loves)_

_Now, on with the story (finally)!_

_The wind gently caresses my face as we race toward my former place of work. My hair is streaming behind me, and just once, I let myself believe that this might turn out to be an adventure of sorts..._

_What am I thinking? Events like these cannot be determined as excitable by anyone involved in them._

_I just hope that all my fathers work was correct- he spent most of his life on it for heavens' sake._

_And I'm certain that the stelae contains **some **relation to the book._

_Why else would it have pride of place in the museum above the staircase? With everyone 'oooh-ing' and 'aaah-ing' over it all the time I'm amazed that no-one has never payed more attention to it._

_I cast glances at my brother; he seems to be in a permanent state of confusion. As for O'Connell, he doesn't seem to care._

I hope to God she's right. I'm all for resolving, I'm just not usually the one who comes up with the answers!

I catch her looking at me, and I give her a small smile. "Don't worry." I mouth, giving off more certainty than I feel. She takes a deep breath, and some how manages a shaky one in return.

Poor girl, she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into.

I mean, I don't expect her to be a female equivalent of me, hell no! I jus' think that stuff like this shouldn't happen, but it does, and it's always a shame that it's the innocent ones that dragged into it.

God only knows how many times I've seen bystanding fellas getting punched over someone else's problems. It's not great, it ain't even good; it's just one'a those things.

But the thing is, this time I ain't gonna jus stand by like I sometimes used to. There ain't a snowballs chance in hell that I'm going to let anything happen to Evelyn.

As we pull our sorry ass's up to the museum, I feel a shiver pass itself through her petite frame.

Hopping out of the car, I guide her down. I give her hand a quick squeeze before we carry on.

_The two colossi Pharaohs bare a foreboding picture as we near the sandstone entrance._

_"Evelyn." _

_Rick stops me. "As soon as we get in here, don't pay attention to a damn thing. Take us straight to the stela, got it?"_

_I pull a disgusted face. What does he think I'm going to do? Have a little dance around the library!_

_"Yes little Evie. Even if we're all to be mutilated or the Curator decides to give you fellow status- you aren't to stop, you hear? Not even to admire the scenery. O'Connell here won't have it!"_

_"Shut up, idiot." I reply, brushing past them all and pushing against the oak doors._

_They creak open, every so slowly... I can't help but feel unnerved as the silence is broken._

_I turn around and shrug. Rick pulls an unsure face, removing one of his revolvers._

_"Oh Mister O'Connell, I doubt that that precaution is necessary. There isn't anybody here-"_

_"That's what worries me." He deadpans, taking the lead._

_"According to legend the black book that the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe."_

_"Better believe it sister that's what brought our buddy back to life."_

_"Yes. And I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people to life then-"_

_"Then maybe the gold book can kill him."_

_"That's the myth. Now we just need to find out where the gold book is hidden."_

_Just as I go towards the case, a disembodied chorus strikes up. Casting a worried glance at O'Connell, I slowly walk toward the hexagonal window that serves as ample sight out onto the grounds beyond the museum forecourt._

_With a sickening lurch, I realise what the chorus is forming. _

_**"Im-ho-tep. Im-ho-tep..."**_

_We all stare, mutely on as we watch the enormous crowd approach._

_"And last but not least-" begins my brother. "-my favourite plague. Boils and sores."_

_"They have become his slaves." informs the Medjai warrior gravely. "So it has begun. The beginning of the end."_

_They're all the locals...not to mention a few tourists. They're all staring blankly ahead, all joining together in a solemn chorus that seems to echo around us all._

_"Not quite yet it hasn't. Come on."_

_I smile when we reach the stela. I allow the curator to start looking as I wring my hands in eager anticipation._

_I press my hands against the cold, old stone, allowing my fingers to read the indents of the symbols._

_The secret that would eventually save us from this curse._

_All my life I have waited for this moment, and for it to come now, under the most dire of circumstances..._

_Hmmph._

_"According to Bembridge scholars, the Golden book of Amun-ra is located inside the statue of Anubis." I say, thinking out loud._

_"But tha's were we found tha black book." corrects Daniels._

_"Exactly." I respond._

_"Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken!" chips in Jonathan, in that infuriating way he has._

_"Hmm yes...they messed the books up, mixed up where they were buried so if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis, then the golden book must be inside-"_

_"C'mon Evie faster!" He presses, unaware of how much he is making me flustered._

_"Patience is a virtue!" I muse._

_"Huh. Not right now it isn't!" retorts Rick._

_"Uhhh I think I'll go get the car started!" calls Jonathan, mid-point and mid-run._

_"Aha! I've got it! The golden book of Amun-ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus! Take that Bembridge scholars!" I grin, feeling completely incontrol._

Right, she's got it! I look to everyone, and having got the info that we need, I realise that we have overstayed our welcome.

The doors heave and splinter and they give way to the crowd. "C'MON!" I yell, grabbing Evelyns' hand and dragging her to the side stairs. We take 'em three at a time, and I can't believe that we have to go back to that God forsaken place...

"Rick!" She cries in between breaths. "Where's Jonathan?"

Oh hell, didn't she hear him!

"Getting the car Evelyn. He's getting the damned car..." I rush.

I kick open the side door, and roll my eyes when I see Jonathan sat in his convertable.

"Come on Evie, hurry up! In you get-" He calls, pulling his sister in beside him.

I noticed that that sly bastard Daniels decided to run ahead of us, yelling-

"GET THAT THANG IN GEAR BOY! LETS GET OUTTA HERE!"

I jump in beside Evelyn, eager to get away.

"IMHOTEP! IMHOTEPPPPPP!" screams Beni like the little weasel that he is.

An unearthly scream emits from the hexagonal window that we stood in earlier. I glance up and wince at the state of Imhoteps face.

I lean against the front window of the car. I point an accusatory hand at Beni.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURS BENI! YA HEAR ME? YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURS!"

I don't hear his answer over the sound of the mob chasing our car. I shake it off.

"Don't worry, they won't catch us up."

Evelyn nods.

Jonathan gulps down air like he only jus found out is was free.

Daniels sits there cussing, and the curator and Medjai are silent.

Gloomy bastards.

_Rick gives Jonathan a self-satistfied smirk referring to his little outburst. I take a deep breath and let out a small cry when my brother suddenly slams on the breaks. The car jolts forwards, and I reach out to steady myself._

_"Jonathan!"_

_"God damn it!"_

_"Wha' the hell are ya playin at boy? Drive the damn car!"_

_I look slowly from Jonathan and his perplexed expression to what has gained his avid attention. My eyes are wide with shock._

_What in God's name...?_

_Rick leans in closer, squinting in disbelief. I can probably make an educated guess that I'm pulling a face that symbolises utter disgust, to match my reeling stomach._

_I can feel Jonathan pushing himself backwards into the seat, slowly removing his hands from the wheel-_

_I sense Rick do a double take, before reaching his rather large leg over and stamping on my poo brothers foot._

_Jon lets out a yelp, and immediately the car lurches forwards._

_We're racing towards the crowd!_

_"HANG ON!" yells Rick._

_The less than alive crowd starts running at his, seemingly unaffected by the fact that we're in a vehicle._

_The next thing almost turns my stomach; the now crazed humans begin hurling themselves at the car and its passengers. I can hear bones cracking, skin tearing and crys of pain as we attempt to dispose of the extra passengers._

_They all seem to be clutching at Jonathan, and I know he isn't a very safe driver but I doubt that them disturbing him will help._

_"AAAAH!"_

_I push them off my brother as he elbows them, and I can feel Rick being pushed backwards by presumably a punch._

_I let out a cry as one of the zombies grabs my shoulders. "AHHHH!"_

_"The girl!" lets out a foreign accent, and then the clutching hands are relieved from my shoulders._

_I catch my breath and then jump when O'Connell begins smashing one mans face against the front of the car before pushing the unconscious body off the vehicle itself._

_I turn to look at him, and almost catch his eye but suddenly some peeling and sore covered hand seizes me around the throat._

_"Aaaah...ahhh..."_

_I manage to see Jonathan's startled look as he fights to regain control of the car. In one swift moment, my mind is made up and I do something that has to be inspired by the American next to me._

_I take my index and third fingers and poke them sharply into my assailants eyes. The man begins to blindly scream in pain. Rick turns around and pushes him forcefully from the car._

_I hear a crash as he falls into a stall._

_I grab Jonathans arm and duck behind Rick's standing form as the mob continues to throw themselves at us. Rick dispenses of some more, much to my horror and relief but he abandons this when we all hear a desperate-_

_"O'CONNELL!" yells Daniels behind me, but when I turn around he's disappeared._

_After punching a few more zombies, we finally turn a corner._

_"Oh my God..." I breathe._

_"Are you okay?" asks O'Connell, out of breath also._

_I look at him and go to answer but feel the air forced out of my lungs with the impact of the car mounting a stall._

"Wooahh!" I yell, grabbing Evelyn and steadying myself. "Jesus Jonathan!"

I jump out of the unmobile car and grab Evelyn's shaking hands. "C'mon Evelyn."

She's frantic, and her eyes are wide. Jonathan rushes round and grabs his sister.

The mob move in around us...closer...closer...

I grab a flamboe and start waving it about...

_**Get back you bastards...**_

I sure as hell aint giving up without a fight...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14- Prelude to A Kiss**

_Merci to all my reviewers... :)_

_Yesh, I know that the next few lines aren't very correct in terms of layout, but I think that it adds to the overall effect so nah pulls tongue ;) And yersh, I admit, there is a POTC inspired line... ;)_

_Everyone for reading huggles_

_Stephanie and Ari snuggles_

_I dash behind Rick, considerably aware of the mob slowly closing in on us._

_I have never experienced such relentless anxiety in all my life._

_They're going to get us..._

_They're going to get us..._

_They're going to-_

Oh my God.

_My breath catches in my throat as there is a sudden movement; the crowd parts like the red sea, and I am no longer looking into the sore, scabby faces of the once-locals._

_My heart hammers against my chest, and I fear that if it continues I will collapse._

_Out of place next to the dismayed and sore people, standing out like a sore thumb, a clean shaven golden head makes its way towards us accompanied by a fez._

_I feel my heart stop._

_Skin as fresh as it was in his prime, his robes billowing over every inch of him, every muscle... Imhotep steps into our view. Holding his head high, like the High Priest he once was, he stares at us._

_I'm sure that he's looking at each of us in turn, but somehow, for some unknown reason I feel he's looking straight at me..._

_Straight into my soul..._

_I grab my brothers' hand._

_"It is the creature. He is fully regenerated." intones the Curator. "We have failed."_

_Oh...that means...poor Daniels..._

_I swallow when realisation dawns upon me._

_He doesn't want the brave men around me- he wants me._

_The stupid librarian who woke him up..._

_How come it took me so long to figure it out? I mean, for goodness sake I knew...I just didn't allow myself to believe it..._

_I feel my stomach drop, and I have the urge to be sick. Oh no, not now..._

_"Kootash dai nai..."_

_Oh no..._

_"Come with me my Princess, it is time to make you mine, forever." echoes Beni grimly._

_"For all eternity, idiot." I retort, trying to hide my fear. I look at my brother, he looks away. I won't find strength in him...Oh Jonathan, please...just this once...I can't, I can't face this alone..._

_I look to Rick, but he is firmly focused on Imhotep._

_"Take my hand, and I will spare your friends." Each word is intoned solemnly, almost casually. I am shocked at how this being can act before us, knowing what he is about to do._

_I gasp. I look around me, side to side, and then down at the floor before looking to Rick._

_He doesn't know...the poor man doesn't know what is being said until the man in the fez translates..._

_This is it. This is what I need to do, what I, put simply, **must** do. I owe them the very least._

_Why should they die defending me? As the curator said, what is one life in comparison..._

_"Got any bright ideas?" I ask Rick, who slowly turns to look at me. His fingers are tense against the torch he carries. The promise of violence and death hangs in the air. _

_"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'..."_

_I feel strong, I know I'm going to step forward, into the creatures arms, and, and...um...he'll take me to Hamunaptra and then he'll- I'll-_

_Oh please Rick, don't look at me in that way! Your taunting I can stand, your humour, you insensitivity at certain times..._

_But not your love._

_The flicker to his eyes as he regards me...I am sure he knows..._

_Jonathan, dearest brother, please don't look away and ignore me like I am a martyr. I'm doing this because it is right, it is what I deserve..._

_I swallow. I am going to be flippant. I'm going to take it on the chin I'm going-_

_I'm going to die._

_Oh my God...Please..._

_Why bring us together, only for us to be torn apart? Why do you mean for me to die...Usually I wouldn't have minded, an atheist and all that but now, now I am beginning to live...Please, **please... **This man, the man that I met at the prison, the man I branded a lout...he's helped me discover that you cannot live your life hidden behind books._

_I do not deserve special treatment but, these past few days...they've been incredible. I got to Hamunaptra for father, I found relics and-_

_And I met O'Connell._

_I can feel myself falling into a semi-conscious state. Time seems to melt around me; I know there should be hope but there is not._

_The bazaar is shrouded in unearthly silence. No noise, no sign of life. Everyone is still. I don't want to break it..._

_As time slows, each movement lasts a decade...my eyes eventually lock with his._

_That gaze, that long, hard stare...the reluctance that draws me towards him so strongly, so urgently..._

_I want to stay with him._

_In those seconds that seem to last a lifetime, my heart reached an understanding. I will be sacrificing more than one thing..._

_As long as there was breath left in that mans body, he would do anything to defend me._

_And I can't bring myself to let him, it isn't right..._

_"I hope so." I say, breaking the glacier silence. "Because if he turns me into a mummy you're the first one I'm coming after."_

_I try to be flippant, but to no avail. My voice is stained with my underlying emotion. I'm in no doubt that he can tell..._

_I take a slow step forward, extending my hand. My hand shakes and I flinch when he slowly, with annoying self certainty, takes mine in his own._

_His touch is cold, and I assume so are his eyes...but mine never leave Rick's struggling face._

_"No."_

_"Don't!" I call, my arm extended to keep Imhotep back in case he advances. I beg him silently with my eyes...Don't O'Connell...Now isn't the time for brash actions._

_"He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual." I tel him slowly and pointedly._

_"She is right, live today, fight tomorrow." comments our dark desert man wisely as he restrains Rick._

_His eyes linger. "I'll be seeing you again." He says darkly, in a way I have never seen him before. It's a promise, his voice self controlled but leaking a foreign emotion._

_I can feel the tears threatening to spill as I give my brother a darting look. He takes a step forward, and then looks towards O'Connell. He knew. Jonathan knew I was going to go. His pale blue eyes are almost white to match his poor, sullen face._

_And then, as the monster leads me away, I struggle slightly, the stupidity of my actions temporarily over riding their logic._

The only emotion I can liken it to is drowning. Watching her step forward into that bastards arms, the self satistfied smile on his smug face- her wide innocent eyes clinging to mine...

I'm shaking, almost erupting with self-control that is threatening to fail.

I've seen guys drown. I've seen the fear, no, **terror** register on their faces as they realise and solemnly accept...

But I can't accept this.

I goddamn won't.

Even though we didn't touch, I felt like our eyes were dragging us together. Even though we only looked at each other, she was seeking security in my arms.

I should have grabbed her. I should have held her...

If she dies for me...

I...

I should have kissed her. No, I mean a **proper** kiss. A kiss that would have shown her promise...life...living...

But I didn't. I was only daring enough to steal one in a prison. Oh Evelyn...why...I can't take it.

You've got so much ahead of you.

If you hadn't met me.

That bastard...

Argh...

I plow forwards and Ardeth restrains me again. "Get off me!" I yell. "EVELYN!"

"O'CONNELL!" She screams back. "O'CONNELL HE'S-"

And then the crowd of crazies advances on us. And I can't see her anymore.

"I say, the old chap lied to us."

"Not now Jonathan." I growl, dragging up a sewage drain cover. "GET IN!"

In turn, I drag them all into the sewer with distinct complaints. "Yalin naki!"

"Oh, bugger it my suit!"

I roll my eyes. "COME ON!" I extend my hand to the curator.

"NOO!" He yells as the crowd crushes him.

Knowing he won't relent, I drop into the hole and pull the grate over, pulling down on it with all my weight. Ardeth helps whilst Jonathan acts like a girl.

"Ick. O'Connell this is awfully-"

"Shut up!" orders Ardeth. "Don't you see what danger we are in? The girl-"

"You're goddamn sister." I growl. "You're goddamn sister Jonathan. He's got her. What part of you just doesn't get that yet?"

He blinks slowly, his boy like features softening. "Oh, I realise that O'Connell."

I've hit a nerve.

"But, after all, it isn't like you tried to stop her-"

I fly at him, at his tone and at his person. I feel hands tearing at my shirt.

"No! Effendi! No!"

The desert man drags me backwards. "He knows not of what he says."

But he does...the little British jerk does! I'd die for her...and he knows it...he's right; why didn't I stop her?

I take a step back, shrugging out of the mans grasp. I raise my hands.

"You ever, **ever**, come out with a comment like that to me Jonathan, and you won't be so lucky."

"Don't threaten me, O'Connell. Don't make the mistake of thinking that you're the only person here who cares for Evelyn."

I regard him quietly. With quiet contempt I utter- "Let's go."

I trudge through the muck, all the while wishing to reverse time.

_I lost sight of him...I scream his name desperately- "O'CONNELL!" _

_He called mine back...I'm sure he did..._

_"Let me **go** you monster!" I yell, struggling, pushing, pinching, scratching._

_"You came willingly my Princess." He leers, kissing my cheek. His hands wander and his lips reach my neck..._

_"She wouldn't have wanted it like this...Nih Hisemph Osir..."_

_He stops. "You would. For when we reach Hamunaptra, our love shall blossom like a lotus my Princess...we shall be together again...forever..."_

_-.._

_(Nih Hisemph Osir- High Priest of Osiris.)_

_Thanks for reading :) Please review if yers like... ;) mwah... _


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15- Prelude to A Kiss**

_Ah, Bonjour mes amis! Merci Beaucoup pour revewing my little fic ) tis making me very happy indeedy!_

_I promise that if yous want, I will have a sequel to Prelude concerning marriage etc etc_

_**listening to: Kasabian- Test Transmission**_

_**currently: in a frantic mess trying to find her floppy disk :(**_

_-- Archaeology like writing ;) is a fascinating persuit, but afterall one cannot work day and night... --_

_"You would. For when we reach Hamunaptra, our love shall blossom like a lotus my Princess...we shall be together again...forever..."_

_His words echo in my ears...I need to get away. I have to get away. I'm not who he thinks I am...how could I fool myself that I could keep up this charade?_

_Rick's pained face flashes into my mind, and I have to do it for him._

_And Jonathan. My darling brother, his pale pallor as I was pulled away..._

_I know that this evil high priests threats are not such- they are promises. I fear what I may have to experience at Hamunaptra..._

_I feel a lone tear escape down my face._

_"Please..." I whisper to him as we round a corner, past ruined stalls and eerie streets. "Please...let me go..."_

_It is as though I haven't spoken. His hand burns into my upper arm._

_"Imhotep!" I demand in his language. He turns to me, a small smile creeping across his bronzed face. Arrogance spoils him._

_"Let me go. I know what happened. I know what you went through and I sympathise with you-" I plead as he drags me forwards._

_"I do not need your sympathy." He tells me abruptly._

_"I-"_

_I look; a long had stare. This man before me is no man...he is a monster._

_"So you wish for me to suffer, as you both did?" My voice cracks. I watch as a shadow creeps across his proud face...an unusual shadow._

_I follow its path. It's coming from where we crashed the car- following us almost. A thick, black shadow...but it is already the dead of night._

_Slowly and surely it reaches our feet, and passes us by. I look to Imhotep._

_"Your fate is regretable, but you will help me reach my means."_

_"You heartless-" I think an epithet that I hear my brother utter so often. I fix him with a look that I hope to be condemning._

_Beni trots up behind us. "My Lord, how are we to get to the city?"_

_Imhotep turns around, his robes chasing him. He raises his head to the heavens, sensing something. I turn to Beni._

_"Why did you say that?"_

Evelyn has gone with that bastard. I'll never understand why. No scratch that, I don't think I'll ever allow myself to understand why she did it. I'll never know. Unless I ask her...

And I will get a chance to ask her, 'cause I'm going to get her back.

If he so much as lays a finger on her, he'll wish he stayed dead.

"She's alone with that creature...she needs us..." I find myself saying.

"We'll get the girl back my friend, I promise." reasures the man in black.

"Er, excuse me. What's your name? I mean, I hate to refer to you as-" interupts Jonathan.

"Ardeth. Ardeth Bey."

I watch this desert warrior. I mean, I'm curious about why he's here-in my eyes he's failed...but he seems determined to stop this thing wreaking any more havoc than it already has.

I guess you never fail unless you allow yourself to.

Just like you never love unless you allow yourself to...

And I love her. I know that I do, because even though she isn't with us now, I want her back next to me.

I won't rest until she is.

"We're almost at the end of the sewer." I tell them, pulling myself up some rotted steps and forcing my way up.

I inhale deeply when fresh air hits me. I look up into the night sky, knowing that somewhere Evelyn is doing the same.

Without me.

With that half-dead bastard...

"Jonathan, we're going to have to get the car."

"What? What do you mean-" He bleats. "Go back?"

"Uh-huh. We need the car. We're going to Hamunaptra."

"My friend, we cannot cross the sands in that vehicle-"

"Ardeth, I need it to get to somewhere that **can** take us to Hamunaptra." I allow myself a small smile. "You remember Winston, dontcha Jonathan?"

_I'm perplexed with anxious thoughts. How is he going to get us to Hamunaptra? How did he get to this modern city so fast in the first place?_

_My breathing is far from steady as I regard Beni with all the hate I can muster. Idiot._

_I open my mouth to speak when a rush of air hits us. I feel sand slapping my skin, stratching, etching itself on me..._

_"Im- Imhotep-" I manage to splutter as I am engulfed. I can hear Beni's womanly screams as I imagine he is suffering the same._

_I try to fall back against the wall behind me to steady myself, but my flailing hands never find it as I stagger backwards._

_Instead they meet flesh. Hard, toned skin. I spin around, managing to consume vast quantities of sand as I do so._

_"Imhotep!" I spit, squinting through the particles that are circling me._

_I cough...I can't breath...the sand...it's too much--disorientated, all I can think is that I need air. I need-_

_I feel myself fall forwards and into strong arms that pull me into the folds of their gown._

_And then I felt no more._

Jonathan smiles, nods, and then frowns. "You don't mea-" He strains to get out of the hole.

"Yup. He's got a plane." I respond, ignoring him.

"A plane." He repeats dumbly, brushing down his battered suit.

Ardeth gracefully climbs out of the hole. "Quick, we do not have much time."

And we walk back towards the casbah square.

"Uh, why did we walk all the way here, only to walk back?"

"Unless you wanted to feed the zombies Jonathan, I like to think it was a good idea."

I look around at the distruction.

"The curator-" I begin.

"It's alright O'Connell. We Medjai swear an oath to die for our cause."

We continue onwards, until we reach the curators trampled body. We are all silent. Jonathan winces.

"Jonathan, the car." I mutter as I take away oranges and various other items from the crumpled fender. He climbs in and I hear an unhealthy crunch as he starts it.

"Oh great. Bloody great-" He smacks the steering wheel.

"Just put it in reverse."

"It won't _go_ into reverse O'Connell. It's knackered-" I can see his jaw is firm. He's holding it together- just.

"Don't worry."

I climb in and he scoots along for me. I look at the stick, and then lift my boot.

"NO-!"

But I've already kicked it. "Sorted."

He looks like he's about to cry, regardless I jump out of the car and rest my hands aganist the fender. Ardeth joins me. "On three."

We push until the car rolls free. It's thoroughly trashed, but that can't be helped.

"Start her up then." I order, wiping the oil from my hands.

Jonathans pained face tells it all. The car chews on its insides before starting. I've uncrumpled the front as best I can, but it will last until we get to Winston.

I hope.

It's not a long drive anyway, and the most part is in silence. There isn't much to say, but there is a lot to think about.

Like, what if I don't get her back? Or say I get her back too late...or-

"O'Connell...I, uh, I know that if there is anyone with a chance of getting Evelyn back it's you old chap." A small smile that I return to him.

He doesn't need to know my thoughts, my fears...

Before I know it, we've passed landmarks and we're at the airbase.

"WINSTON!" I yell, ignorant of the few people around me.

I head towards the plump man seated with a cup of tea with a record playing. Accompanied by a parasol and an Egyptian.

"Hey Winston. I need a favour." I call as I approach him, taking a different path from the one so many other feet have in the sand.

"And what has it got to do with his Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" He begins, sipping his tea.

"Not a damn thing."

"Is it dangerous?" He enquires.

"You probably won't live through it." I reply truthfully.

He puts down his cup and saucer. "By jove, you really think so?"

"Sure. Everyone else we've bumped into has died, why not you?" quips Jonathan.

Winston thinks for a moment.

"Save the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy, save the world." I tell him his assignment, certain that we've got him now.

"Not to mention the treasure-" mutters you-know-who.

"Winston Havlock at your service sir! Aha!"

I smile. "Nice to have ya on board Winston. Now, where's your plane?"

We follow him to a small hangar, and inside is a rough looking bi.

"Jonny old boy, go and fetch me that rope."

"Rope?" asks Jonathan, turning from Winston to me with a puzzled look.

"Passengers boy, passengers."

_I slowly drift in and out of consciousness...a hand around my waist...my shoulders...sand everywhere..._

_I clutch at the person holding me up. "Whe-wher-" I cough._

_And then I fall._

_"Aaaahh!"_

_Sand and air rush against me as my stomach ties itself in knots, until I finally land brusquely against the mass of sand that could only be the desert._

_Another person lands on me._

_"Get off me...get off...!" I demand, pushing Beni off my person._

_I hear a swish of sand, and then, groans of what could only be regeneration. I look as Imhotep walks towards us, the perfect picture against the golden backdrop._

_Transfixed, I just stare. I blink, and manage to choke out- _

_"Please, take me back..."_

_I'm desperate; I can feel my chest tighten when it dawns upon me that I could die...I won't wake up tomorrow, I won't see the sunrise or feel the wind on my face or-_

_And then, I remember in a sudden wave of clarity that I was speaking **English.** I repeat my request in his own words._

_He slowly turns to face me, his bronzed muscles better suiting a statue than a man._

_"You're not going back there. They are already dead."_

_I hold my breath to stop the sobs._

_He seems so heartless, but it is because of his heart that he ended up being cursed in the first place._

_"Imhotep...Imhotep! I know what you have been through...what you have suffered...I sympathise with you-"_

_"I do not need your sympathy." I am told hotly. "Listen Ameerah." His demeanor softened and his eyes met mine. "Now is not the time to talk. As I said before, your fate is regrettable, but so was mine and Anck-Su-Namuns." When he says her name, it is as though he has been winded. He longs for her more than anyone could ever know. A love that spans the ages and the essence of time..._

_The feeling of impeding doom and death is intolerable. I need my brother...I need O'Connell...I need salvation..._

_Ameerah is Princess in Arabic. I couldn't find the Ancient Egyptian :( More soon!_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Ah, forgive me! I know it has taken me such a long time...I'm terribly sorry...now on with -**

**Chapter 16- Prelude to A Kiss **

I manage a small smile when I see the look on Jonathans face; his eyes are wide...his mouth catching flies.

"What! Rope?" splutters the Brit as he halts in the sand, resulting in a upburst of sand.

Winston is oblivious to Jonathans complaints- he's focused his attention to Ardeth. The tough looking Medjai has gone a deathly shade of white.

I'm alright...well, as alright as I can be. I get to sit **in** the plane, so I ain' complainin'.

Half an hour and a lotta, uh, disagreements later, we're all 'attached' the plane.

"Bloody hell O'Connell! What's the idea?" screams Jonathan as we take off. I can feel the sudden rush of air as it hits my face and arms; my stomach flips as we reach our highest point.

"Allah help us!" yells Ardeth with some Arabic prayers...or are they curse words?

A rather impressive display of yells if you ask me.

Watching Jon as sand and whatever else hits him in the face as we go is priceless. He's holding on for dear life.

"I swear O'Connell I'm going to-"

"What?" I holler. "Sorry Jonathan, I can't hear you!" I load the machine gun and grin when I feel the wind slapping my face. Now this, this is what I'm used to. "But trust me, you'll remember this as the best time of your life!" I don't know whether he heard me or not, so I reward myself with a complacent grin.

I scan the horizon, watching as the familiar blend of blue and gold becomes even more so.

"North west Winston!" I order. "You'll know when we're there..." I mumble, more to myself.

Everywhere I turn, wherever my attention is focused...All I see is Evelyn. The sand...the sun...

The adrenaline rush fizzles out into nothing.

I am one hundred percent sure, but at the same time I have no idea why.

I wonder where she is. I hope she's strong. Never have I met a girl like that...sure, I've met butch physically strong girls in bars and other less polite establishments, but never such a mentally strong one. Evelyn continues to surprise me everyday, every second I'm with her. And you know what? I wouldn't trade that for the world. If I could be anywhere, it would only be _somewhere_ if she was by my side.

The only thing that I fear -and that I know all too well- is that sometimes you can't make it on your own.

_I can't do this alone. _

_Why did I tell myself that I could?_

_If only my brother or Rick were by my side...to aid me..._

_I've looked disaster in the face, but never death._

_I wipe a sole tear from my eyes. I am curious as to where they are...if they're thinking about me?_

_Sure enough, every time I turn to a dune, my heart leaps with false hope, expecting them to be there. Jonathans skinny frame struggling against the sand...Rick's broad shoulders heaving my brother up... The sand whipping about their boots as my saviours arrive..._

_But they don't._

_I've suppressed my questions for too long. "Imhotep..." I whisper. "When...when we get to Hamunaptra...will..." I swallow._

_He's staring at me, and when my voice falters, I can see his eyes soften. For the first time, he's seeing me as a person and not as a body; I am seeing him as a person, and not as a corpse._

_A person with motives, with feelings...I know most of the story- but what you learn comes from what you feel._

_I look to the floor. I have to ask, I have to know what to expect from this ordeal._

_"Will it hurt? The ritual I mean...I've never read about it-"_

_I feel fingers brush gently against my chin. My face is raised to his. His body is so close to mine that I shiver. He's so warm..._

_"Ameerah...I cannot say whether it will be of pain, but it is of sacrifice. No matter what the ritual entails...no matter what you feel or fear-"_

_The moment is lost when a roar emits from the sky. Imhotep spins around and looks towards the heavens._

_Oh my!_

_In the distance! A plane!_

_"O'Connell!" I breathe. He's come! And...is that my brother on the wing? What on earth is he playing at?_

_I hasten forwards, a silly smile on my face-_

_And then, my stomach lurches when I feel the ground shudder and groan beneath my shoes._

_I stop immediately, looking around as my skirts rise and flow against the currents of the wind._

_I follow the direction that the dark fabric is being pulled in._

_It leads me across the barren floor- and to Imhotep. I watch in dazed horror as sand rises up from the ground on his demand, rising to the heavens and reaching great heights._

_I yell- "Oh my God!" But I doubt anyone heard it over the particles; and if they did, there was no response._

_Beni appears beside me, frantic with terror. I watch in frozen anticipation._

_Surely he isn't... He wouldn't..._

_I cover my ears when he screeches (Imhotep that is, not Beni). And, if possible, it rattles the earth even more. When another violent tremor passes through the earth I sink to the floor, my mouth dry from both anxiety and sand._

_The plane hovers overhead...and then tears off...the sand-_

_the sand follows them!_

_"NO!" I scream. "NO!" I scramble on my hands and knees, rushing forward, but a pair of hands pull me back._

_"I don't think so." Beni groans, pulling me back._

_"Get off me you coward!" I cry, plucking myself from his grasp._

_But it's too late. I can't find the plane._

Holy shit! That's...sand!

"OH.MY.GOD." My mouth hangs open, and I slowly pull my goggles down. Never taking my eyes off the spectacle, I turn my head in Winston's direction.

"HEY WINSTON! PEDAL FASTER!"

I couldn't see Evelyn, but I sure saw that mummy. And the sand...that **freaking sand!**

I hear Jonathan scream when we nose dive down a cliff face...my face is stinging from the speed and sand and shock... but the wall of sand is getting closer...

And then, unbelievably a face moulds itself out of the desert floor...just like that face I saw back when my guarrison was wiped out.

"AHHHH!" I empty a whole reel into the sand wall. The face smiles deviously, yet I keep firing until I realise it is to no effect.

Hell, regardless to what you may have heard about me and my, uh, antics, I know when shooting isn't needed.

But really, come on! This thing is...inhuman.

No amount of bullets was going to sort this little problem out.

"Winston! Quicker!"

It's gaining on us... "HOLD THE HELL ON JONATHAN! ARDETH, BE SURE TO HOLD ON TIGHT PLEASE!"

And then, all I can taste, feel and see is sand.

It swallowed us! We're in the middle of it...and the way the engine is sounding-

"O'CONNELL!" But I can't identify the voice. Whoever it was, soon shuts up.

We start to spin...now, I don't remember telling Winston to do an air show.

_I can see it again...engulfed!_

_"No, stop it! **You'll kill them!**" I shout in disbelief, clawing my way through the stifling air._

_"That's the idea." choruses Beni when he finally catches up with me._

_I watch on in reticent horror._

_And then, as I watch their lives being taken from them second by second...as I watch them nearing death, knowing that it is beyond a likely fate for me; I know what I must do._

_I grab Imhotep about his face and kiss him full on the lips. My stomach churns, and I can feel his disinclination towards my actions- until, he starts kissing me back, and I feel my lips tremble under his and I desperately want to pull away but I can't until I'm sure-_

_Diverting his attention away soon causes the sandstorm to fall back to where it belongs, but the plane takes a turn for the worst._

_I step back, grinning broadly that I managed to stop the horrifc display before us, and then my smile disappears as I bite my lip; Imhotep is next to me. I look upwards, my face tense- he slaps me so fast that I don't even expect it. Clutching my stinging face, I fix him with a look of promise._

_"You'll regret that.."_

_He observes me with such hatred that I breathe a sigh of relief when he walks on towards Beni._

_Beni spits something at my abductor, before hastening towards me. "Come on."_

_He wraps his hand around my arm. "I don't remember asking for assistance." I tell him icily._

_"Yeah, but I do remember you getting beat by high and mighty over there so if I was you-"_

_"I wouldn't say that. Can't you see that he is just using you? You, like me, are soon to be just another name on his long list of murders-"_

_Beni shakes his head and jerks forwards so that I have to follow. I notice him steal a glance at my face a couple of times...it must bear the marks of what Imhotep did..._

_And I hope that it remains for when my brother and Rick get here._

_**Sorry that it is such a short chapter...the next will be longer and more involved :) Now go on, click the review button hehe**_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Right, this hasn't been updated since 2005! But I'm back, albeit poorly. I know this chapter doesn't hold up with the rest but I promise I shall rewrite anything that doesn't meet the par. I'm getting back into the swing of things, I hope you enjoy!**

_------_

_I force myself to take strong, proud steps behind Imhotep. My face stings with both shame and discomfort, yet I hold my chin high in an attempt to prove something._

_What am I trying to prove exactly?_

_That I'm not going to die without grace?_

_That I am a failure?_

_"I think you're a coward." I hear from somewhere. "I distraught coward who couldn't accept that he was wrong, and instead launched a vendetta-!"_

_"SILENCE!" roars Imhotep, and with startling clarity I realise that it was me speaking. "You know nothing bar what your books teach you woman. Now, you shall refrain from making any noise until we reach the city."_

_The walk is long and tiresome- I cannot repress the feeling that something is following us, even in the midst of everything. We're following something that poses a far more greater threat than any jackal or sand dweller could inflict. _

_And I'm numb._

_It's hard to describe, it's not a physical numbness though one could imagine there to be some discomfort after being hurtled through conjured sandstorms- no, this is a mental numbness unlike anything I have ever experienced. I'm sure Jonathan is prone to these boughts but I am not accustomed to them._

_And in a fleeting second, my strength is succumbing to an emotion I never thought I would let myself fall to._

_Eerily, Imhotep turns to face me and he pushes open a concealed door, allowing the darkness within to pour out into the midday sun._

_I force myself to take a deep, lasting breath._

_This could be the last time I ever see sunlight, feel the wind on my face…_

_I'm petrified._

My head feels heavy- like I've been spat out of a bar for hitting on the barmans daughter again.

Not a good feeling to have, I can tell ya.

I heave myself out of the plane, every muscle in my torso screaming for a rest.

We musta hit the sand pretty hard.

I brush the sand out of my eyes and off my shirt, surveying the area around me.

We aren't far by any means, but we're going to be hard pressed for time…

"Jonathan, Ardeth- let's get a move on!"

I watch as Ardeth staggers around, clearly not used to air travel or the, uh, bumpy means of stopping. He grabs the machine gun from it stand and pries it free. I smile.

Jonathan is taking his time…but then again in this short space of time and mess and havoc, I'm getting used to his avoidance.

"Do you want to save your sister or not Jonathan! Get a move on!" I mutter, making my way around the wreckage for anything I can salvage.

"I could use some help if it's not too much BLOODY TROUBLE!"

"Yeah yeah."

I pull him down, ragging the ropes free. Deliberately not steadying him, he lands on his ass and I have to fight back a grin.

I notice there is blood and rope burns through his shirt.

Shit. Evelyn will kill me for that.

"Hey Winston! Winston?"

He talks a dime to the dozen…

Shit no.

I've known him for so long, he's like a father figure to me. He was one of the first people I met out of the orphanages, he took me into the Suk and gave me a meal. He's the only steady person I've known that I can rely on. Fairplay, he was overweight and went on about his majestys royal air call far too much to handle in one sitting, but he's Winston. Famous around the bars for being the first person in and the last person out.

I reach out, dreading what I'm going to feel against his neck.

Nothing.

I close my eyes for a second, forcing the ache in my stomach to go. Not now. I can't deal with this now. He knew what he was getting into.

"Is he…?" stammers Jonathan, edging up behind me and breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I spit.

I hear an almighty lurch as the sand moves, and I feel that beneath my feet start to slide. I two step backwards, not once taking my eyes off the cockpit.

"It's quicksand! Get back!" hollers Ardeth, pulling my arm.

I watch as the plane and Winston are consumed. I shrug the medjais arm away and grit my teeth.

He got his wish, he's with his men. All I can do is hope we don't meet the same fate as I salute him, my head racing.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_Each step I take is heavy as we walk into darkness._

_It is nothing like my last decent with O'Connell and my brother; we had flamboes and chatter to ease our way down... now I have nothing._

_I let my hands scrape against the wall to stop a stumble, I have no helpful hands, no jocular jibes or taunts._

_Dust, cobwebs and sand rise into my nostrils as Imhoteps robes disturb millenia of silence. A putrid smell knocks the breath out of me and catches me off guard- I cough and glare at Beni._

_"Watch out little lady, almost there." He chides._

_I give him the iciest glare I can muster, keeping my eyes as far ahead as I can._

_I hear him splutter and spit into the sand._

_"Haseesh di nai."_

_I ignore his words, not wanting to translate them._

_This corridoor hasn't been disturbed, not even by plunderers. My hair sticks to my face with sweat, sweat triggered by the stale heat and anxiety._

_I do the best i can to dab my face dry with my dress, hastily pushing the hair out of my face. I'm constantly reminding myself to take as much in as I can...I am experiencing something so historical it has never been explored by scholars._

_If they save me, I can record it._

_Omitting a few details of course._

_I feel sharp stone carved hieroglyphs beneath my finger tips as we decend further. I bet theyre as bright and fresh as the day they were painted. I am in undisturbed territory..._

_I am in the throes of hell._

_Cool air hits me as Imhotep leaves us. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice our passage open into a huge atrium._

_My life was going to end in my twenties. I hadn't discovered anything, well, nothing that anyone would remember me for. I havn't been able to make my parents proud. That hurts the most._

_Live the life you love, and love the life you live._

_I'd certainly done that._

_And it was going to kill me._

_Carvings, statues and dust everywhere._

_So this is where I am going to die._

_I'd given up a life in England and the chance of marriage and other such expectantcy. I'd spent years trying to give Jon security whilst he tried to give me the same and to what prevail?_

--

So we've got a stern walk ahead of us. I don't have doubts as such more like concerns. Me and Ardeth, we got firepower but whats the Brit carrying?

"How much further old chap?"

"As long as it takes."

"Allah scorned..."

Each step my worn boots are takin' seem to blend into the last I don't feel like I'm goin' anywhere but in circles.

I'm going to save her, Goddamn if it's the last thing I do.

"Blighter!"

Jonathans on his ass, fell over some stones. I let Ardeth drag him along, my minds preoccupied. The city is in my sights and I ain't lettin' it go.

--

_From an Egyptologist point of view I am exstatic, but from the viewpoint of a member of the human race, (one who is being escorted by a 3000 year old reanimated corpse might I add) I am petrified._

_So it is no wonder I scream when I spot the blade beneath his sheer robes. It glints and winks evilly at me, almost a testament to what it is to act._

_The lines I rehearsed flee my mind. _

_I hear a resounding gunshot- "O'Connell!"_

_My eyes dart around looking for escape. I scan pillars and caskets...walls and doorways...a grand staircase as dark as obsidian itself.  
_

_I can't wait anymore._

_Perhaps I can flee into a parrallel catacomb, bump into Rick and my brother- leave this mess behind us..._

_"Mi pharos." He begins in his ancient tongue. "To dash now would prove fruitless for I am everywhere in these ruins."_

_Grinning dulefully, he reaches into a canopic jar and removes the dust remains of what were once his lovers intestines. Blowing on them the scatter perfectly into a carving...and then it wriggles, cracks and comes to life!_

_Beni screams and I find myself doing the same._

_"Find them and kill them all."_

_I feel the panic rise into my throat once more, and then all at once I feel knuckles and wrist catch my jaw sending me spiralling downwards into the sand at my feet._

_"Sleep now, mi pharos."_

_I ache feeling blood fill my mouth. I am vaguely aware of Imhoteps voice above me, and then I am raised up by weak arms. I can't find it anymor; I have lost my resolve, my will to fight. My face burns and my head throbs as I accept the darkness that sweeps over me like a plague._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Sorry for the delay, it isn't my best but after such a long hiatus I need to get back into it and it wouldn't fair on you guys or the story (or me!) to not update my favourite work.

------------------------

I feel my back start to blister with the heat...but my mind shakes it away as I would a sore throat. This isn't just about me anymore and sure, I'll be the first to admit to regretting signing on but taking one look at her face makes me realise I'd do it all again in an instant. I've never had worse odds against me, but somehow I manage to keep the quips coming, and keep Jonathan from fully realising the extent of this- which I'm not sure about I mean, is that a good thing?

Without realising it I've cocked my gun three times in the past minute, and Ardeth is giving me a look.

"Is everything alright O'Connell?"

No, does it goddamn look alright? You guys failed at your job of stopping him getting woke up for christs' sake! We all know _now _that she shouldn't have read from the book but surely they shouldn't let Hamunaptra be so readily found. I mean, if a guy like me can remember the directions...

"Everythings swell aint it." I grit my teeth, barely trying to hide my sarcasm.

"I will do all I can to help you get the girl." He says, grasping his machine gun. I'm amazing he even knows how to use it but then again once this is all over I could ask him for some knife tricks.

"That girl is my sister and she has a bloody name!" argues Jonathan, still spluttering sand, trailing behind.

"Evelyn-" I stress. "Needs us now. I don't have time for this!"

I feel for him I really do. It's his baby sister. If I had family I'm pretty damn sure I'd be the same, except I'd move my ass a bit quicker than he is.

I speed ahead, breaking into an even run. I won't stop, I can't stop. I've seen too much in my life to let it all fall away. I trip, rocks and sand pass me...I keep going. It's got to be so much more than coincidence for me to have gone with the legion, for her to come the day I was to hang... I faintly hear Jonathan calling me.

"Get a goddamn move on boy!"

And then we're there. At the entrance and I'm dragging Jonathan over blocks and sand like there's no tomorrow.

And without Evelyn, there may as well not be.

My face is gleaming with sweat, patched with dust and sand. I don't have time to wipe it away. I practically throw the brit down our entrance only just giving him time to grab the rope. Then there's Ardeth and me.

If that undead bastard has hurt her, I can't even explain to myself what I'll do but he will it'll be a hell of a lot worse than getting buried alive I can assure ya. This girl, the feeling she's stirring up inside me and I don't mean those kind. Sure there's them, I'm attractive to her physically but then there's her spirit, her determination.

And as for Beni getting what he deserves...the bastards been living on borrowed time as it is. I shoulda shot his ass on the boat. If there's one thing I can't stand apart from liars it's a liar that lies about their true colours. He's a weasel if I ever met one. We were never friends- just two guys who ended up in the legion, serving their time. If he had it his way he'd be right back where he was six years ago I reckon.

The corridoors seem darker but we quickly get them lit- Jonathan finds perfect excuses to avoid physical excursion so we just make him carry the flamboes. Not a word is spoken between us and I can't stand it any more.

"How long to shift these rocks?"

"With three of us? I'd say about 15 minutes." replies the arab strongly.

"Too long." I shake my head.

Then her brother pipes up. "Count me out boys, my back-" He clutches his back for good measure. Lazy ass.

"This is your sister! You-" I try and grab him, a mixture of disbelief and anger on my face. The Medjai interrupts us without breaking the tussle.

"O'Connell-O'Connell! We can do it, let him be. We can do it."

Jonathan meets my eyes for a second and I have to push him off. I can't let him see how she's got to me. She's inside my head, amongst other places- but a soldier never lets anything personal get in the way. I've got through enough on my own. Seen things people should never see, had to do things people should never have to do in their life only once, and I've done them countless. I can only imagine what Imhotep could do to her-

"Fine. We'll do it ourselves." I drop my gunny sac whilst giving him a cold stare. My whole body tenses as it ponders and replays that last thought.

"That's it! Chop Chop! Take the smaller ones from the bottom otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us-"

I allow my rock to fall. I turn and raise my eyebrow: when will he learn to shut up?

"Hmm yeah right chaps you get the idea! I'll just-"

I shift more rocks, and then my hand flies to my holster when I hear- "AAARGHH! MY ARM! MY ARM! O'CONNELL HELP!"

Part of me wants to ignore him but my insticts have kicked in already and I spin round to find him squirming against the wall, scratching and clawing at his left arm frantic...blood begins to seep through his shirt.

I grab his scrawny arm and tear his shirt sleeve open, my mind racing. What could do this? There is a whole in his hand the size of a quarter. What the hell? Blood is oozing with entrails of skin and membrane...I can see the tendons flexing with his struggling.

"Hold him Ardeth!"

Jon see's my expression and his wild eyes meet mine. "GET IT OUT!"

"WOAH!" Suddenly there is a bulge in his upperarm that is unmissable.I find my butterfly knife and look at him sharply. He ain't gonna like this.

I dig the blade in, trying to avoid any veins or arteries, I nip a few but nothing too serious. I feel something hit the blade, almost pushing it away deeper into his body. I press harder, and the Brit squeals in pain.

"Hurry my friend!" urges the Arab.

I flick the blade up. and a black thing pops out landing a few feet away from us. Those scuttly little bastards! Scarabs...

My gun finishes him off with a satisfying 'pop'. I smile at Jonathan whilst wiping the blade on my pants. "All sorted."

He's white and shaking, spitting on the floor. "What a nasty critter. Argh.." He wrapping his arm up, stemming the blood flow.

"Nice and tight now Jon, don't want your arm fallin' off."

I pull more stones than it probably took to build Rome, but you'd have to ask Evelyn how many that is.

And I fully intend to, once I've finished with that undead bastard.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine a story of mine reaching 20 chapters. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing :) The lack of updating I can't apologise enough for, I let my life get ahead of me and that isn't right; my writing should always come first. A sneaky mention also to hansolo for pm-ing me to get on with it all! Here is another installment of prelude, I hope you enjoy. a/n I have played with this scene a little. No rat I'm afraid :P This was all written at 3am. No breaks, no sleep just Rob Dougan for background music :)

-

_Groggyness replaces the dull, incessant ache that flows over me, ebbing like waves. There is a sickness in my stomach I have never felt before and it makes me feel uneasy to the point of collapse._

_I struggle, shaking, screaming, kicking out as hands hold me down and bonds strain against my force. My back feels like it is chained to uncut rock, my arms heavy with shackles. My chest rises and falls dramatically. I can feel its unusual rhythm tremor through every inch of my being. I don't even bother to open my eyes for I know what I will see; death. The end will face me and I will be lost to it. I mustn't look at it, I must not let it see me peek._

_"Stop struggling."_

_I don't reply. I let my breathing steady. I have never felt panic rise in me like that. Does he not know that Imhotep will probably kill him to?_

_"What am I supposed to do now?!"_

_He is speaking more to himself than me, afterall he knows I won't be here much longer. One tear escapes through my lashes. I can't even raise a hand to wipe it away..._

_"Er, erm no don't do that don't- don't cry-"_

_I feel rough coarse cloth scraping at my face in an attempt to remove the tear. I wait to hear his footsteps retreating. "Aren't you going to get your prize now Beni?"_

_I slowly open my eyes, and the room starts to take focus. It is musky because of the laterns. Smoke is bellowing but not to the point of marring vision. "Well aren't you?" My voice is shrill, piercing even. I see him flinch. The coward._

_The coward that has stayed by my side._

_Why? What more can he do?_

_He doesn't answer my question. I never expected him to. He looks at me, taking me in. It's unnerving as men only usually look at women like that before they leer. But theres a flicker of something else. It's fleeting, but it was there._

_"I'm sor-"_

_There is a huge clatter before he can finish. We both turn our heads to face the direction of the disturbance, and there is a fallen sacrificial plate. Slow and jaggard, another (still bandaged) mummy is struggling to make its way over to us._

_My breathing begins to break again. Where is my brother, where is O'Connell?_

_By the time I turn my head back to Beni he is gone._

_Even he has finally fled me. Just like my resolve, my trust, my strength._

_I long to wipe away the beads of sweat that have formed on my forehead and chest. I sigh._

_And so..._

_The blunt truth of it is, you don't walk away from situations like this alive. That's why they're unheard of. That is why in a few months we three will be forgotten. It will be assumed that Jonathan drunk himself to death. I will be assumed missing or to have eloped with a foreigner. And as for Rick...he had nobody to start with. He was as good as dead when we met him and everything will come full circle. Time won't stop for us, but I can make it stop for me now._

_I close my eyes._

_There's an acceptance that breaks you. Makes you forget about everything and remember all at once._

_I hear them all surround me. I can hear ever creak, every snapping bone, every crumble of skin and dusty flesh fall from their linen frames. Then the smell reaches me. My nostrils try to fight it, the odour of millenia old flesh. I squeeze my eyes tighter shut. Let it end. Let it end now. At least I got to kiss O'Connell. At least I tried. I tried didn't I? Did I make you proud father? Heaven knows I've done better than Jonathan. I held the book of the dead in my arms. The complete volume. I was so close. I fell in love with a man. A man who should run a mile from me, and me from him. A man who might die trying to save me but it will be too late. I can't keep up with how many priests are around me, for I refuse to open my eyes. I sob when I hear them chant. I sob until I can barely body shakes and my wrists and ankles burn from the shackles chaffing._

_The creak next to me breaks my promise- my eyes break open. Next to me is Imhotep, laying down a mummified one is different. It isn't moving it's-_

_it's a woman._

_"Anck-sunamun..." I breathe. Even in death she is beautiful. Being this close I can make out her bone structure, her slender frame._

_The scar from where she must have taken her own life lies just under her bosom, deep and gaping. It wouldn't have been a pleasant death._

_"Mi pharos, she sleeps well doesn't she? And soon she shall sleep no more, and you shall lie still for eternity."_

_I look at him. My eyes are empty. I am broken. _

_"You fight no more, woman? Finally you see it is fruitless. You must accept your fate. Think of all the blessings you receive for offering yourself to my love-"_

_"Let me get this clear. I offered nothing. You took-"_

_"I shall take everything."_

_His eyes are hard until he speaks this. They begin to warm until they reflect a shed of humanity. He offers no apology. Standing tall he takes the blade from his robes, runs a hand over it and places it next to me internally relishing my lines the canopic jars religiously, perfectly. Re-arranging them two, three times. I watch in silence. The faces that crown the jars stare back at me. Hapi, the baboon-headed god representing north, Imseti, the human-headed god representing south, Duamutef, the jackal-headed god representing east and Qebehsenuef, the falcon-headed god representing west. I make a mental note of the lion...I can't quite place it._

_These thoughts are destroyed when I see Imhotep reach to his feet- rising with the book of the dead in his hands. He closes his eyes, muttering charms in a dialect I can't catch. Either that or he is speaking at too great a speed for me to translate. At broken time, raspy voices join in his spell- voices that have no tongue, no lungs!_

_His priests are helping him, as the curator told us he did 3000 years ago._

_A shiver curves its way down my spine. I hear bubbling, and then I see the detrius pool. Each bubble bursts as though it is boiling. Bones rise and fall with the force of each evaporation until they clear and float to the sides. Not a dark drop splashes the sand. The next verse I can translate-_

_"Rise up, bring forth your bones from dust and decay, allow soul to rejoin body in all it's splendour._

_Come forth from the waters, which let themselves innundate me. May it see its body; may it rest on its perfected body._

_May it not be slain; may its body not be destroyed, for ever. _

_O holy Anubis make haste with winds to shatter mens knees, blood of the Gods, secrete your truths-"_

_The splashing of the water eloping itself drowns out his voice. I can see a shape forming, rising out of the liquid. Moaning begins to emit from the pool, faces push against the surface mouths writhing in agony. The consistency is too gloopy for it to be true water. Painstakingly slow out of the faces a head and shoulders rise from the water as one would rise from a bathtub. It all seems so ridiculous but it's happening it's real, it is happening right before my eyes. If I wasn't a believer before..._

_The form is clearly that of a woman. It rises to full form, standing gracefully atop of the pool, barely causing a ripple. The black muck flows over each curve. The swell of her breasts, the length of her arms- pouring down her face. It takes a step forward-_

_but doesn't touch the floor. Instead it begins to rise, spreading onto the air until it is almost as wide as the annexe we are in. Floating above the ground and the priests heads the thing begins to growl, shriek, hiss. It gets nearer to the table._

_It's her soul. Anck-Sumanums soul has come back from the dead, the pool must be a gateway to the underworld. My mind spins. Everything questioning itself at once._

_As it passes over me, the coldness numbs my torso. Ice cold._

_Lowering itself onto her corpse, it seeps into every inch, every bandage until there is not a drop left._

_The chanting continues, deafening me now. Surely the ritual must almost be complete?_

_"Yatuwey Yatuwey Yatuwey!"_

_The board that hold her creaks and her arms stiffen. Her eyes rip open sending bandage flying. "AAAHHHH!"_

_She takes her first breath for a millenia, and I prepare to take my last._

_One thing that doesn't need translating, is the action of him slowly raising the blade above his head, ready to make it's final deadly journey into my breast. I can't take it anymore, I can't be still I can't let this happen-_

_"O'CONNELL! JONATHAN!...please..."_

_The tip winks at me, daring me to reject it. "AAAAHHHH!" I scream, every muscle in my body is tense. Something has got to give._

_"I shall be invincible." sneers the High Priest, dropping the blade closer to my breast._

_I'm going to die._

_I wonder if the pain will subside when he stabs me. _

_I wonder whether it will join the ache or leave me numb. _

_Will I see my parents?_

_I wonder whether anyone will save me._

_O'Connell..._

_He is going to be my last thought._

_"I'VE FOUND IT EVIE I'VE FOUND IT! THE GOLD BOOK-"_

_Perhaps not._

_"Jonathan...!"_

_I can't, I can't believe...gift from God indeed!_

_Imhotep turns, growling as though Anubis would at losing a potential soul. He places the blade next to me again. I strain against my bonds, peering to get a better view of my darling, darling brother. _

_"The book of Amun-Ra...you fool you shall never recite-"_

_"Read from the book Jonathan!" I scream over Imhotep. "Open the book Jon it's the only way to kill him! Open the book and find the inscription-"_

_I stop when two eyeless sockets bear into mine. Can...can she see me?_

_"I can't Evie it's locked with something...the key! We need the key Evie!"_

_"It's inside his robes!"_

_Jonathan scuttles away as he usually does...but wait that means if he's here-_

_"O'Connell!"_

_Vaulting over a felled pillar, the american swings his blade down at my arm._

_Has he gone mad?!_

_No...my arm is free he's broken the bonds. "O'Connell I-"_

_"Not-" He swings at the priests. "Now Evelyn."_

_He's pushing, shoving, kicking each priest away as it scrambles for him. They can see him...she must be able to see me. I squirm and try to reach for my feet to untie myself. I need to get off this altar I need to help. A priest scrambles over me, trying to grab O'Connell from behind. A yelp escapes my lips and O'Connell punches it in the face, covering me with dust and decayed flesh._

_Spluttering, I tug harder. They're going to surround him...Jonathan and Imhotep..._

_At last my right foot is free...in my attempts I have kicked off three of the canopic jars. As a priest advances on O'Connell I grab one and throw it._

_The struggling pays off and at least most of my limbs are free apart from my left wrist. No matter how hard I tug it won't release..._

_He swings at the severed head of one of the last Priests that I can see. "Mummies!" He quips._

_I give him a small, grateful smile. He raises his sword to cut the last bond-_

_but he is pulled out of view._

_I strain to get a better look. The torso of one mummy is dragging him, effectively pinning him down. "Watch out there's one over- O'Connell!"_

_On the approach is a fully intact creature, wielding a heavy stone tablet. Each step is labouring, its knees buckle against the weight. Another torso crawls towards the Americans head, headlocking him. He is unarmed. Surely he's going to be crushed!_

_At the last moment he reached out and clutches a stray hand and uses it to swing his blade, separating the mummy from it's ankles._

_It gets a taste of it's own medicine and is crushed by its own tablet._

_Getting to his feet, he swings the last blow needed to free me, and pulls me off the altar. He grabs my hand._

_"You okay?"_

_I have the sickening feeling that this is far from over. I squeeze his hand and give him a small nod. Every negative thought is washed from my mind. He is here, he has rescued me._

_Then I hear Jonathan call out the last verse from an inscription._

_"No!"_

_A door flies open. It is too armour clad soldiers march out. The highest generals from Pharaohs army; when the pharaoh died his generals, viziers and advisors would be slain also to accompany him in the afterlife. A practice that was inevitably cut short, but here was the proof that the practice was followed and passed from dynasty to dynasty. What has my bloody brother done?_


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**This is a short one, as I want to get the attention back to Evelyn and her fight with Anck-Sunamun. But never fear, Rick will be tended to in due course. Welcome to the Twilighters that seem to have taken a fancy to our little Mummydom :) I apologise again for the long wait, enjoy! (For some reason the formatting has messed up...please bear with me I will get it fixed)**

--

The relief washes over me when I see her face...I mean, she doesn't seem to be hurt. There no blood, she's screaming for me so that says as much. Imhotep seems preoccupied after we crashed his little party.  
I grab her hand. "You okay?" I notice nothing but the weight of our hands and the blade in my right hand. I take in every inch of her face.

She nods, but it's short lived. I follow her gaze to the ten soldier mummies that have taken formation across from us. Jesus. There way they stand just sent chills down my spine. I've not felt this shaken in, hell, I don't know.

"Oooh yeah, this just keeps getting better and better!"I turn to her and go to speak, but I don't know what to say. I try to give her a look that promises her I'm here, I'm not leaving you again but I could be creeping her out for all I know.

Her eyes keep darting from her brother to the undead line that inches closer to us.  
She calls to her brother to do something, but every sound has faded out. My senses are heightened. I let go of her hand, and her head snaps back, startled. I take a step infront of her, outstretching my left arm to usher her back. I can't look at her face, if I do I risk scooping her up and running outta here, everything be damned.

They ain't touching her. Even if I get torn to shreds, they aren't getting within a foot of her. I know she's going to try and peek behind my back, so I broad my shoulders as best as possible, taking in as deep breaths as I can at the same time…I need to breathe…I need to think…

The hardest part was letting her go. I'll never forget or forgive myself for that, letting her go with _him_, no _it_ back at the bazaar when the curator sacrificed himself. We should have fought the undead bastard there and then, odds to hell.  
I let her go once, I ain't letting her go again.  
I've wasted my whole life. I've met her and her brother and had more of a good time than the whole legion put together. Sure, there's been blood spilled but she can change me, hell, she already has. I'll be damned if it isn't taking it outta me.  
I'm trying to beat life because you can't cheat death.  
Looks like this lot managed to just that, the way they're faces are crumbling though.

Shit.  
The blade is heavy in my hand, it's weight is reassuring. I feel her finger tips fall down my back gently, her way of letting me know that she's done as she was told for once. She's stayed out of view…I'll be their target…  
As swift as they probably were in life, they leap across the black pond in the same instant that Evelyn is pulled away from me. I hear her gasp and feel her flailing hand against my shirt. I start after her, my hand clawing at the air and space between us, seeing that another mummy has joined the fray. Torn, there's nothing I can do. I can't help her if these guys rip me apart...She catches my gaze, her eyes are desperate, tired. A hardness creeps over them though, in that split second she gives me one of the sternest looks I've ever received in my entire life.  
She'll be okay.  
If there is one thing I've learnt through all this, it's to never underestimate her.  
I turn back to the soldiers, wrapping both hands around my sword, folding my hands over and over the handles length to reassure myself.

I think of all the fights I've been in, I need to break this tension…it's stalemate.  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Maybe a battle cry will put them off? I hold it as long as I can, my throat dry and raspy. They respond back in kind, their jaws stretching to impossible lengths- their almost tongueless mouths cracking and splitting.  
"Nahuh." I shake my head and recalculate.  
I do what any trained soldier does when the odds are against them.  
I turn tail and haul ass.

--

more soon i promise :)


End file.
